Surpresas do Amor
by Jessy Malfoy
Summary: Reescrevendo : Ela já não era mais criança. Ela já era desejável. Depois de muito ter vivido, e amadurecido, alguém reparou que ela não era mais aquela menininha. Pode não ter sido quem ela desejava, mas após algum tempo passou a ser muito melhor ...
1. NA Reescrevendo

N/A – Reescrevendo.

É incrível o que uns anos e algumas séries a mais (e sim, eu estou falando da escola), fazem conosco. E cá estou eu, três anos depois de ter terminado a 'Surpresas', quatro anos depois daquela idéia louca que eu tive, no meu quarto. Naquela época minha prima escrevia as NCs por mim, e ok, eu não me orgulho disso. Hoje em dia já posso escrever por mim, e comecei a ver que, nossa, precisava reescrever isso aqui. Até porque, se um dia eu quiser escrever um livro, não quero esses erros grotescos como histórico, rs.

E cá está. Espero que usufruam de uma nova e definitivamente melhorada história.

Beijos e Beijos.

Jessica... Malfoy! (certas coisas decididamente não mudam).

P.S – Espero que tenham notado que estou reescrevendo aos poucos, que é pra não tirar a fic do ar (e nem me desanimar). Enfim, curtam !


	2. O Reencontro

**SURPRESAS DO AMOR**

SINOPSE: Ela já não era mais criança. Ela já era desejável. Depois de muito ter vivido, e amadurecido, alguém reparou que ela não era mais aquela menininha. Pode não ter sido quem ela desejava, mas após algum tempo passou a ser muito melhor...

N/A – Creio que vocês já leram a minha nota anterior. Enfim, espero que gostem. Como é de praxe dizer, nada disso é meu. É tudo da JK, Warner, e todo o resto. Se eles decidiram dar aquele fim ridículo para a melhor história do mundo, não é comigo. Aqui está o meu fim. Não quero ganhar dinheiro... E só. Ah, a fic foi escrita antes de lançarem EdP, então finjam que estes livros nunca existiram. Eu finjo até hoje *risos*.

**Capítulo 1 – O Reencontro.**

As férias haviam acabado e Gina dava graças à Merlin. Foram férias extremamente tediosas e solitárias, apesar de todos estarem em casa. Rony e Hermione não paravam de brigar. E Harry? Bem, Harry até tinha vindo mais cedo, mas ela evitou de todas as formas possíveis encontrá-lo. Sua tristeza era insuportável, e não desejava dividi-la com ninguém. Ela já havia se acostumado a ser invisível, só não entendia o porque de insistir nessa paixão.

Era ótimo poder voltar e reencontrar seus amigos, saber das novidades. Levar uma vida normal. Para seu completo desespero – e deleite de sua mãe – havia se tornado monitora. Decidiu que faria desse ano um ano diferente, o seu ano. Apesar de terem abandonado Hogwarts no ano anterior, os gêmeos se formaram num curso de verão e os negócios finalmente iam bem. Nada de livros de segunda mão e vestes desproporcionais ao seu tamanho. O que não passou desapercebido por um par de olhos cinzas.

Na mesa da Sonserina se encontravam os alunos ricos e esnobes de Hogwarts. Dentre eles, Draco Malfoy, que se destacava pela altura, ombros largos e ótimo físico, ambos condicionados pelo Quadribol. Mas sua característica mais marcante eram seus olhos cinzas, tão frios quanto um iceberg. E claro, suas admiradoras e seus capachos, Crabby e Goyle.

Quando Gina entrou no salão principal, ele não pode deixar de reparar o quanto as férias haviam feito bem à Weasley Fêmea. Ela tinha crescido e se tornado uma bela mulher, com os cabelos na altura dos ombros, com pontas enroladas. Não deixou de pensar que isso lhe dava um ar místico, quase selvagem, com os olhos cor de mel que contrastavam com o vermelho dos cabelos. E o corpo? A única palavra que lhe vinha a mente era "escultural". Estava distraído contemplando a Weasley, e nem reparou que Zabine estava falando:

- Draco, posso saber o que tanto você admira na Weasley Fêmea?- disse sarcástico.

- De onde você tirou que eu estou admirando, seu retardado. – revirou os olhos – Estava apenas pensando em como eu poderia usá-la para atingir o Potter.

- Andam dizendo por aí que ela ainda é gamada no Potter, né? E ele nem sabe que ela existe... – riu - Que desperdício – acrescentou mais baixo.

- Bom saber, bom saber – disse pensativo – Pensei em conquistar a Weasley, e matar muitos dragões com uma flechada só. Irrito o trio maravilha, coloco ciúmes no Potter, me vingo e ainda me divirto!

- Malfoy, ela é bem gata. – falou sério – Você não tem medo de se apaixonar por ela?

- Ora, Zabini, francamente! Eu sou um Malfoy – articulou irritado – São necessárias explicações? – falou olhando para a mesa da Grifinória, vendo a Weasley conversando com a Sangue Ruim.

- Mione, será possível que ele nunca vai notar minha presença? – A grifinória disse.

Hermione olhou para a amiga com piedade. Ela sabia que Harry não gostava dela, e sabia que o motivo estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal.

- Gin, vou te dar esse conselho porque sou sua amiga. Por que você não tenta esquecer o Harry? Olhar parar os lados, ir adiante? – a amiga endureceu o rosto – Você sabe que tirando os babacas da Sonserina sobram muitos caras legais por aí. E bonitos! – riu.

- Você sabe que nessas coisas não se mandam não é? – Acrescentou triste – Mas acho que você tá certa. Ficar sofrendo é que eu não vou. – sorriu a ruiva – E você?

- O que tem eu?

- Não tá mais que na hora de você resolver sua história com Ronald?

A morena enrubesceu – Virgínia Weasley! Ron é apenas um grande amigo.

- Se você prefere continuar pensando dessa forma, não é comigo. – a menina deu os ombros – Mas você sabe como são os garotos não é? Vai que outra chega primeiro?

Gina desceu para apanhar o horário dos primeranistas, já que está era uma de suas funções como monitora. Se isso fosse atrapalhar seus estudos, era bem capaz dela renunciar ao cargo. Estava distraída examinando seu próprio horário e acabou esbarrando na pessoa mais detestável da qual tinha conhecimento.

- Ora Weasley, olha por onde anda! Além de pobres vocês também são cegos?

- Ora Malfoy, vá pro inferno! Além de comensais vocês também são burros ?

Ele riu sarcástico – Era suposto isso ser uma ofensa? Você tem muito o que melhorar, Weasley... – A propósito, vocês Weasleys compram os distintivos de monitores? – então bateu na testa como se tivesse dito um disparate – Comprar, como se vocês tivessem dinheiro! Eles caem no colo de vocês graças à bajulação do velho caduco.

- A propósito, Malfoy, seu pai já conseguiu encher o ministério com alguma mentira deslavada, dizendo que é inocente? Ou vai ficar hospedado em Azkaban, com toda a pompa que merece?

- Já está quase tudo resolvido, Weasley... Meu pai tem prestigio, coisa que você desconhece – disse num sorriso fino – Ainda assim acho que a cela de Azkaban é maior que seu quarto. Se é que você tem um!

- Para a sua informação, eu tenho um quarto sim. Minha casa pode ser simples, Malfoy, mas também é muito confortável. Me orgulho de nenhum membro da minha família ser acusado a de se alias à Voldemort.

- Claro, vocês já nasceram perdedores! Minha família sempre arriscou tudo pela causa, e você não pode negar que somos vencedores e poderosos.

- Você tem que rever seus conceitos sobre o que é ser poderoso e vencedor, Malfoy. – ironizou.

- Me dê um exemplo, Weasley. Potter? – ele deu uma risada alta – Ele é só um idiota que deu sorte contra Voldemort. Você deveria parar de lamber o chão que ele pisa.

- Eu nunca fiz isso, Harry é meu amigo – Respondeu corada.

- Você pode tentar se enganar, Ruiva, mas a mim você não engana. Todos em Hogwarts sabe da sua queda pelo Potter. E também sabem que ele gosta de outra, e essa outra não é você.

- Creio que isso não seja da sua conta, Doninha.

- Claro que não, eu sou apenas mais um que se diverte vendo a Weasleyzinha babando pelo cicatriz enquanto ele corre atrás da Chang. Você é até gostosinha, Weasley, mas é apagada – disse olhando para o corpo da menina – Já ouviu falar em atitude? – Ele riu – Aposto que você nunca beijou o Cicatriz, ou será que você não sabe beijar? – disse a olhando com intensidade.

Ele então tomou uma atitude inesperada pela Ruiva. Puxou-a para si e tomou um beijo. Ela não reagiu de imediato, mas sem pensar começou a corresponder o beijo com avidez. Ele aprofundou o beijo, passando as mãos por sua cintura, enquanto os braços dela iam para sua nuca.

Ficaram assim até Gina tomar consciência do que estava fazendo e interromper o beijo contra sua vontade. Ele voltou a encará-la com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Chega de aulas por hoje, Weasley. Quem sabe quando eu tiver um tempo livre, volto a te ensinar. Se beijar desse pode ser que você conquiste o Cicatriz. – Riu – Essa foi a primeira lição que você tomou do gostosão aqui. Só não se apaixone por mim, Ruiva. – Sou muita poção pro seu caldeirãozinho – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Malfoy deu as costas e seguiu seu caminho sem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando uma Gina indignada. Ela continuou andando soltando palavrões que se a Senhora Weasley ouvisse, lavaria sua boca com sabão. Chegou ao salão comunal e distribuiu os horários e se arrumou para dormir.

"Pelo menos esse ano começou mais interessante que de costume" – pensou a ruiva.

No quarto, Harry e Rony conversavam:

- Então Harry, Gina não tem nenhuma chance contigo? – perguntou o ruivo.

- A Gin? – respondeu pensativo – Não sei, cara, nunca pensei nisso. Acho que ela sempre foi uma espécie de irmã caçula, ou alguma coisa do tipo.

- Mas ela não é sua irmã – rebateu o outro - Você sabe que se alguém tiver que namorar com ela, eu prefiro que seja você.

- Não posso te prometer isso, Ron, essas coisas dependem mais do sentimento, do que da vontade propriamente dita.

- Pelo menos pense no assunto. Do jeito que andam dizendo que ela cresceu por aí, prefiro que ela esteja com alguém que eu confie.

--

N/J – tá aí o primeiro capítulo reescrito. Espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever (das duas vezes). Decidi dar mais personalidade à Gin, achei que ela tava meio "mosca morta". Enfim. Uma Review não faz mal a ninguém.


	3. O começo de tudo

**SURPRESAS DO AMOR**

**Capitulo 2**

**O começo de tudo**

Os dias eram extremamente cansativos, Gina tinha muitas tarefas nada havia mudado, Harry ainda a via como irmã mais nova então ela resolveu tomar uma atitude, começou quando Harry voltou dar aulas DCAT, o alias era realmente bom nisso.

- Gina você não esta proferindo direito as palavras por isso não está conseguindo completar o feitiço

- mas Harry eu tenho certeza que estou fazendo certo.

- Tá bom fica aqui na sala um pouco mais, e eu te ensino.

Essa era a oportunidade que ela esperava, ficaram treinando durante algum tempo. Depois começaram limpar a sala para próxima reunião do AD.

Mesmo sem querer Harry Não pode deixar de reparar como Gina estava diferente, havia crescido e se tornado uma bela mulher, os cabelos vermelhos faziam um contraste harmonioso com rosto até as sardas lhe davam um encanto que antes não existia, ou pelo menos ele não via. Gostaria tanto de poder corresponder os sentimentos dela. Pensou agradecido por ela Não ler pensamentos.

- Harry tem algum problema comigo? Perguntou ao vê-lo encarando-a

Não Gina é que... Deixa pra lá, os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que os rostos ficassem colados. Gina foi a primeira se recuperar do choque e falou:

Vamos, senão os outros vão pensar que ficamos aqui para namorar. Pensando bem, porque não? Que eu saiba nós dois estamos sozinhos...

Gina Weasley você esta muito saidinha!

Gina sorriu, ela havia feito à tentativa, mas pelo menos ninguém riria dela dessa vez. E sem querer lembrou-se de um certo louro que não teria os mesmos escrúpulos de Harry.

Gina havia combinado de ir a biblioteca com Luna fazer as tarefas e aproveitou contou tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias:

Gina eu não acredito! Ele não tentou nada?-Luna falou embasbacada

Não, o Harry não é assim, ou realmente Não sente nada por mim.

Malfoy é diferente, ele vai pegando e nem pede permissão, sabe Luna eu estou confusa, sei que o Malfoy quer apenas brincar, lógico não vou entrar na dele, mas eu gostaria que as coisas tivessem dado certo com Harry, mas depois de hoje. Vou aceitar o conselho de Mione e partir pra outra, Mas é lógico que não será o Malfoy afinal eu tenho bom gosto.

Depois do beijo Draco só encontrou com Gina durante as refeições, mesmo assim ele não deixava de apreciar a beleza da menina ficou surpreso ao descobrir que havia gostado do beijo mais que devia. Então ficou procurando maneiras de vê-la sozinha sem os grifibobos.

A oportunidade perfeita apareceu quando viu Gina indo para o campo de quadribol. Ela estava distraída treinando e Draco ficou observando por algum tempo, não pode negar que, ela tinha talento. Aproximou-se falando em tom arrogante:

- Sabe Weasley até que você joga bem só precisa melhorar o alinhamento na vassoura ai você vai conseguir ficar mais rápida.

Quem diria o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy me dando aulas de vôo

Eu sou muito bom em muitas coisas...

Em que, por exemplo?

Ele puxou Gina, olhou-a nos olhos e a beijou. De forma suave que a apanhou de surpresa sem pensar em nada correspondeu com gosto. Deixando as línguas se encontrarem, Malfoy a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, para senti-la com mais intensidade. Gina deixou suas mão subirem pelas costas e pescoço do louro, sentindo que ele também estremecia ao seu toque. Malfoy deixou a mão passear primeiro pelas costas depois pelos cabelos, sentindo Gina estremecer ao seu contato.

Isso é só um aperitivo, não posso passar dos limites - pensou o louro enquanto lutava para se afastar, pois seu corpo estava. Querendo mais

Intimidade.

Porque Malfoy? Você nem ao menos gosta de mim pra isso

Draco muito sarcástico falou:

Weasley não precisa gostar de alguém pra beijar ou algo mais... Será você que é tão ingênua a esse ponto? Weasley a menina ficou muda com a atitude dele.

Sabe Weasley com umas boas aulas você pode ficar boa em muitas coisas...

Vá pro inferno Malfoy eu prefiro um trasgo.

Não é isso que seu corpo me disse! Não precisa ter vergonha eu também gostei Weasley lógico que você precisa aprender muito já que o Potter não

Está disposto a te ensinar... Eu topo, mas com a condição de ninguém ficar sabendo. Não pega bem para um Malfoy andar por ai se agarrando com a Weasley fêmea.

Gina estava vermelha de raiva e levantou a mão estapeou Draco no rosto ele ficou surpreso, disse:

Não seja malcriada, pois o mestre aqui pode mudar de idéia. Privar-te desse corpo delicioso que você está adorando tocar... Saiu deixando Gina arrasada com tanta ousadia.

Ao chegar à sala comunal Gina ainda estava vermelha de raiva o que não passou despercebido aos amigos.

Que houve Gina?- perguntou Mione

Nada, que vale ser comentado.

Já falou com Harry que você vai tentar a vaga de artilheira no time?

Não, com tanta coisa para fazer, ainda Não parei para conversar com ele. Respondeu mal humorada.

Mione eu vou subir, tomar um banho e depois conversamos.

Enquanto isso Draco estava na sala comunal pensando no que havia feito e riu relembrando que afinal não é tão ruim assim esse plano posso até me divertir muito. Ela beija bem estou louco pra descobrir se o resto é tão bom quanto o beijo, Essa Potter você já perdeu porque eu vou chegar primeiro. Estava distraído, não percebeu a chegada de Kelly Bradd uma morena de olhos azuis com quem saia ultimamente.

Draco onde você esteve?- ela perguntou manhosa

Desde quando eu tenho que te dar satisfação Bradd?

Eu pensei que estávamos namorando Draco

Bradd eu já falei que não pertenço a ninguém se você quiser continuar desfrutando da minha companhia acho bom não ficar me cobrando.

Ta bom Draco não vamos brigar por bobagem, você não quer aproveitar um pouco podemos ficar sozinhos... ?

Claro Bradd, Eu nunca recuso uma oferta como essa. respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

Draco a levou para uma sala desativada no corredor das masmorras que era usada quando alguns casais queriam ficar mais a vontade... Era normalmente trancada com um feitiço combinado e Draco sempre tinha prioridade em usá-la.

Voltou algumas horas depois e foi direto tomar um banho e dormir afinal foi um dia cansativo, mas bastante interessante. Tomou um banho deitou logo adormeceu.

Draco sonhava que voltava novamente, para a sala mais quem estava com ele dessa vez, não era Bradd, Sim uma garota de cabelos nos ombros, ele brincava com os cachos. Adorou o perfume de jasmim, sentia pele macia ao seu toque, Sua boca descia para um beijo cheio de desejo.

Ela não se afastava pelo contrário o trazia para mais perto. Beijava o pescoço enquanto sua mão tocava o seu sexo o fazendo tremer ao toque dela, Ele começou tocá-la já não podiam parar, suas mãos tinham vontade própria desceu a boca no ventre estimulando-a com a língua enquanto ela gemia alto. Então virou a garota encaixando entre suas pernas movimentando-se até sentir que estava dentro, dela fazendo-a gemer e movimentar o corpo no mesmo ritmo que ele.

Então juntos chegaram ao clímax, Dando aos dois o maior prazer que já havia sentido ao fazer amor com alguém.

Draco agora queria saber quem é essa garota maravilhosa ele ainda Não tinha visto o rosto, mas sabia como deixá-lo louco de desejo ele a puxou virando-a para si então:

Acordou muito suado, E assustado ao descobrir que a garota era Gina Weasley e pensou:

Devo estar ficando louco murmurou, Eu tenho a Bradd que é muito boa nisso, mas no sonho com a Weasley foi melhor. Eu tenho que descobrir se é realmente bom assim, ou melhor, afinal eu vou estar acordado - sorriu em baixo do chuveiro gelado acalmando o corpo que teimava em querer mais.

Na manhã seguinte ao descer para o café Gina procurou não olhar para mesa da sonserina, mas especificamente para um certo louro que teimava invadir seus pensamentos. Gina estava tão concentrada e não percebeu um comentário feito por Harry:

Ron, porque o panaca do Malfoy não tira os olhos da Gina?

Não sei mas se ele tentar alguma coisa com ela eu transformo ele em pó. Harry percebendo o interesse do louro pegou na mão de Gina e falou:

Gina o que esta havendo entre o Malfoy e você? Ele está te importunando?

Harry o Malfoy é apenas um cara mimado que se acha dono do mundo, mas não está havendo nada apenas tivemos uma briga pelos corredores ontem.

Por um momento pensei que o interesse dele fosse outro.

Porque Harry? Você acha que eu não seria capaz de despertar o interesse dos garotos? - retrucou Gina olhando para Harry.

Gin eu não quis dizer isso claro que você é capaz de despertar o interesse dos garotos só não pensei que o Malfoy pudesse ser um deles.

Ta bom Harry vamos encerrar o assunto. Eu tenho muito que fazer hoje Ok. - E saiu deixando Harry e Ron falando sozinhos.

Sabe Harry acho que você falou demais, disse Mione nenhuma garota gosta de se sentir invisível, muitos estão reparando que ela não é mais uma garotinha e isso meu amigo inclui o Malfoy. Levantou-se deixando Harry pensativo.

O que ela quis dizer com isso Ron?

Que Gina cresceu e logo vai aparecer alguém e talvez ela deixe de gostar de você, resolva partir pra outro, Eu aprovo Harry, estou cansado de Gina disfarçando enquanto você fica vidrado na Chang.

- Contanto que não seja o Malfoy já esta na hora disso acontecer.

Ron você sabe que eu nunca quis magoar Gina, eu não mando nos meus sentimentos eu sempre tive Gina como uma irmã mais nova.

Só que ela não é sua irmã cara você não acha Gina atraente?

Lógico que sim, mas Não consigo olhar pra ela dessa forma.

Converse francamente com ela e diga como se sente ficando calado vai acabar magoando falou Rony para o amigo.

Olha quem fala!Quando você se decidir o krum e Mione já estarão namorando falou Harry

Por Merlin lógico que o "Vitinho" não levar a melhor. Vamos Harry ou Snape nos cozinha como ingrediente da poção.

**Fim do 2º Capítulo-**

**N/A:**

**Bem aki va + um capitulo neh? gente se vcs naum gostaram vc podem me mandar Reviews comentando ok? se for ou pra elogiar... ou pra me esculachar soh naum se esqueçam de deixar um comentáriozinho aí em baixu tah?**

**Reviews Please!**

**bjks**

**Jessy Malfoy**


	4. A Disputa

**Capitulo 03**

**A Disputa**

Gina voltou treinar quadribol todas as noites , algumas vezes Draco aparecia no campo mas não se aproximava; Deixando a ruiva intrigada com essa atitude. Até que uma dessas noites, os papéis se inverteram, quando ela chegou Draco já treinava. Aperfeiçoando a velocidade, dando de tudo para pegar o pomo. Foi a primeira vez que Gina o olhou desarmada. E ficou admirando tanto a técnica como também, a beleza do louro. Ele não estava com seu costumeiro gel nos cabelos, que estavam desarrumados:

Ele é realmente lindo, pensou .Distraída e Não o ouviu dizer:

Ei Weasley vai ficar ai babando ou vai treinar?.

Estou esperando você terminar

Vem Weasley, eu te ajudo e depois você faz o mesmo

Porque disso Malfoy?

Bom se você não quer por mim...

- Não, Eu... quero !

E assim começaram o treinamento, Malfoy ajudou –a corrigir algumas falhas de posicionamento Ele ficava nos aros e Gina tinha que marcar

Droga WEASLEY se você joga-se assim nunca entraria para o time da sonserina .

Tenta de novo isso foi legal... falou Draco

Malfoy um ,dois já! - doze segundos ! parece uma tartaruga ,eu faço mais rápido! Retrucou Gina provocativa

De novo um, dois e já!- oito segundos , melhorou, vamos parar estou cansada.

Tudo bem Weasley .daqui a pouco seus amiguinhos irão sentir sua falta.

Isso é o que você pensa Malfoy , mas não quero falar sobre isso. E começou a juntar o material para ir embora .

Draco observava. Sem falar nada.

Quando você vai fazer o teste para entrar no time dos grifibobos ?

Quem te falou que vou fazer o teste?

Ora Weasley o Potter pelo que eu sei voltará ser o apanhador então alguém esta sobrando.

- Daqui a uma semana .Está satisfeito.

Então amanhã no mesmo horário te encontro, e vou trazer algo para Te ajudar.

Malfoy porque você está fazendo isso?

Porque eu quero vencer Weasley, e preciso treinar. É melhor fazer isso com alguém que não gosta de mim, pois pode apontar as minhas falhas.

lógico que eu sou quase perfeito. Foi embora para o castelo .

Os dias se passaram, Gina e Draco treinaram , exaustivamente Ele agora conseguia apanhar o pomo em três segundos, ela corrigiu o Posicionamento na vassoura com feitiço de aprumar que dava Pequenos choques toda vez que ficava de forma errada, foi Draco quem ensinou o feitiço. Ele também trouxe bolas encantadas que só entravam nos aros se Gina batesse corretamente na bola .

O teste será amanhã você esta nervosa Weasley?

Não Malfoy.

Bom eu vou ficar observando o seu teste escondido. Caso você entre para o time te encontro para comemorar amanhã a noite.

E se eu não quiser Malfoy

lógico que você quer minha companhia Weasley não vou fazer nada com você sem a sua permissão, para isso eu já tenho a Bradd não fique se achando Weasley. apenas quero comprovar o quanto sou bom.

E seguiram separadamente para suas sala comunais, Gina finalmente falou com Harry que iria tentar a vaga de artilheira. Harry achou difícil Gina conseguir, mas ficou quieto para não decepcionar a amiga. Mesmo voando relativamente bem Gina tinha algumas falhas, e teria que disputar a vaga com Simas ,Colin que estavam mais bem preparados, pois estavam treinando a alguns dias . Ele pensou..

Quando chegou a sala comunal, Draco ficou pensando porque estava ajudando a Weasley , será que ela sabia que ira concorrer com dois caras? porque ele ficou praticamente um mês, nem ao menos tentou beija-la .Se queria tanto fazer isso? quando viu Bradd aproximar extremamente sexy, Abraçou-lhe e falou:

Draco porque não vamos passear um pouco ?

Hoje não Bradd.

- Tem certeza?

Draco olhou para a Kelly ,ela é realmente linda porque será que meu interesse por ela diminuiu?

Ta Bradd , já falei que não recuso esse tipo de convite.

E caminharam para aquela sala onde costumavam se encontrar. Draco usou um feitiço de proteção, pois não queria ser apanhado por alguma espertinha com uma gravidez indesejada, ele apenas queria se divertir, todas sabiam as regras. por isso não admitia cobranças, ele era livre nunca seria de ninguém.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo, foi para o salão principal , na mesa da grifinoria estava Gina tomando o café da manha com seus amigos ,Draco ficou observando. Nesse momento seus olhares se cruzaram , Ele falou discretamente "até a noite" Gina ficou confusa com a confiança dele. Ela estava apavorada, acabara de descobrir,que teria uma disputa com três meninos pela vaga .

Gina assistiu às aulas, a tarde saiu para o seu teste. Harry foi reintegrado ao time, agora é o Capitão. Para não haver injustiças todos fizeram teste ao mesmo tempo.No começo Gina ficou um pouco nervosa, mas foi relaxando, e marcou dois belos gols , foi aprovada sendo melhor no teste.

A outra vaga foi preenchida por Dino Tomas, junto com Simas Finnigan as vagas de batedores foram ocupadas pelos irmãos Creven.

- Gina porque você não me contou que estava se preparando? - Harry perguntou entusiasmado, e a abraçou, mas a garota estava tentando ver se achava um par de olhos cinzentos, os localizou observando discretamente em uma parte mais afastada do campo de quadribol.

Ele olhou pra Gina com ironia, e uma certa raiva.murmurou"até logo mais."

Ela voltou a sala comunal, tomou banho, depois saiu para conversar com Luna

Sabe ele falou que estará me esperando para comemorar ,o que você acha?

Gina você quer ir a esse encontro? Perguntou Luna.

Não é um encontro, ele apenas que se gabar de ter me preparado, devo confessar sem a ajuda dele, dificilmente teria conseguido.

Gina você estava tão ocupada, com suas tarefas mais o quadribol que não tive coragem de te contar.

Fala logo Luna

Harry reatou o namoro com a Chang.

Quando foi isso?

- Tem uma semana.Eles estão mantendo em segredo.

Se é segredo como você sabe?

Eu ouvi sem querer, quando eles estavam conversando. Ele esta fazendo isso por sua causa acha que você vai ficar magoada com essa historia.

E a Chang o que acha disso – ela o está pressionando ele para assumir o namoro.

porque você está me dizendo isso Luna ?

pra você partir pra outra amiga.

Tudo bem mas você não acha que eu vou ficar com o Malfoy

Não sei Gina e porque não ?

Ele é lindo. Respondeu Luna com um ar maroto

Mas é esnobe, presunçoso, e Malfoy.

Onde será o encontro?

Já sei não tem encontro

- Onde vocês ficaram de se ver ?

Ele disse que me encontraria .

Gina se arrumou e desceu para o salão principal antes de chegar lá alguém segurou seu braço dando um enorme susto ..

Malfoy assim você me mata falou zangada

Vem comigo.

Para onde você está me levando?

Cala a boca Weasley! assim alguém vai nos pegar. Achei melhor ficarmos aqui já que o Potter está lá fora com a Chang.

Gina ficou pálida com a noticia .

Por favor Weasley Não vai chorar pelo cicatriz na minha frente ,senão eu vou vomitar.

Draco a levou para a mesma sala onde costumava se encontrar com Kelly, mas dessa vez a sala tinha uma mesa arrumada para um jantar, a dois . Draco havia pedido aos elfos eles arrumaram, para comemorar com uma amiga, a sala era ampla tinha uma vista para o lago, além da mesa havia uma enorme poltrona que mais parecia uma cama .

Vamos comemorar Weasley você foi realmente bem no teste

Você viu tudo!

Acredite eu estava lá não é só Potter que tem capa da invisibilidade achei melhor que ninguém soube-se dessa nossa amizade disse Draco meio sem jeito . Eles jantaram tomaram cerveja amanteigada sem perceber eles estavam se divertindo na companhia um do outro. Gina foi a primeira a falar:-

Malfoy eu tenho que ir embora.

- Draco pode me chamar assim pelo menos enquanto estivermos sozinhos. Qual é o seu nome?

Virgínia.

Um belo nome ,sempre que estivermos sozinhos é assim que vou te chamar eu não gosto de apelidos. Falou se aproximando e começando a beija-la.

Gina Ficou tão surpresa com a delicadeza do beijo, que o abraçou e levou a mão nos cabelos do louro fazendo Draco tremer. Abraça-la com mais força começando acariciar a nuca ,o pescoço os beijos tornaram-se cheio de desejo ,Gina nunca havia sido beijada daquela forma mesmo sem perceber demonstrou onde queria ser beijada c. Draco desceu os lábios no pescoço, no colo fazendo Gina soltar um pequeno gemido de prazer. Quando passou a língua nos seios dela . seguindo os instintos ela desceu a boca até o lóbulo da orelha de Draco. Dessa vez quem gemeu baixinho foi ele, ficaram trocando caricias até que ele parou pois seu corpo queria mais e o dela também.

Virgínia você já ficou com alguém?

- Não Draco.

Então é melhor agente parar por enquanto, pois eu não quero que você se arrependa depois

Eu sei você esta certo.

Sabe Virgínia quando eu me aproximei de você foi para te sacanear mas agora eu não sei mas o que eu quero, Por isso resolvi parar enquanto podia. Nunca fui legal com ninguém não estou falando dessas bobagens de amor, mas te respeito. Aprendi muito nesses dias com o nosso treinamento. Vamos tentar se amigos por enquanto... esse é o nosso segredo.

E tirou uma capa da invisibilidade de dentro do casaco preto cobriram se ,e a deixou discretamente perto do retrato da mulher gorda. Essa noite foi bem longa para um casal ele tinha todas as razões para não quere-la ela também nem tudo pode se prever.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 03 **

7


	5. O Recomeço

**Capitulo 04**

**O recomeço**

A semana seguinte ocorreu sem incidentes Gina tinha muito trabalho a ser feito, os dois estavam evitando encontrar-se pois tentavam esquecer ocorrido na sala. Entretanto Não haviam conseguido.

Finalmente foi marcada a primeira visita a Hogsmeade como estavam em tempos de guerra apenas os alunos do quinto ano em diante poderiam ir. Gina dessa vez escapou de ser escalada para monitorar os mais novos. Independente disso estava sentindo-se excluída seus amigos tinham compromissos, Harry iria ficar com a Chang, Rony finalmente tomou coragem e resolveu pedir para namorar Hermione. Até Luna já tinha marcado algo. Pensava enquanto aguardava a carruagem.

Vendo-a sozinha Draco Não resistiu e aproximou-se discretamente e perguntou:

O que houve Virgínia ?

Nada, apenas pensado como passar o tempo pois todos os meus amigos já tem compromisso.

Que tal passar a tarde comigo falou Draco sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Não sei alguém pode nos ver respondeu Gina

Que tal fazermos um piquenique, você conhece o vale atrás da casa dos gritos ?

Conheço respondeu olhando em volta pois algumas pessoas estavam se aproximando.

Me encontre lá 13,30 horas e Não se atrase. Saiu pois algumas pessoas começaram a reparar neles.

Ao chegar a Hogsmeade os grupos logo se dispersaram Gina ficou passeando pelas ruas e evitou a companhia dos amigos para Não Ter que responder perguntas quando fosse para o encontro. Na hora marcada caminhou para o local e encontrou Draco a esperando. Ele havia providenciado um verdadeiro banquete, comeram com gosto e depois ficaram deitados na grama conversando.

- Draco o que você pensa em fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

Não sei Virgínia, meu pai andava me pressionando, mas Eu quero escolher meu caminho Não me agrada ser servo de alguém e muito menos Ter que tomar partido em uma guerra ao qual Não fui consultado.

Sabe continuou falando como se fosse para si mesmo Eu gosto do poder mas Não sei se estou disposto a pagar um preço tão alto por ele que é a minha liberdade.

Draco todo mundo espera que você se torne um comensal disse Gina preocupada.

Eu sei Virgínia, consegui convencer o meu pai a Não me envolver nas coisas do lorde por enquanto ...

Mas vai Ter uma hora que você vai Ter que decidir qual lado vai ficar Draco.

Eu já fiz essa escolha a muito tempo, mas Não quero falar nisso agora outro dia falaremos ai Eu te conto.

E você ainda sofre por causa do namoro do Potter ?

Não Draco, Harry Não tem culpa de gostar de outra pessoa, Ele é um cara legal a Chang é uma menina de sorte mas logo aparece alguém e acabo me apaixonando novamente. Nisso sentiu o corpo de Draco ficar tenso ao seu lado.

O que houve ? fiz alguma coisa errada perguntou Gina.

Virgínia você pensou naquele dia alguma vez ou sentiu vontade de estar comigo?

Sim Draco Eu quis estar com você, me sentir de novo daquela forma mas sei que é errado.

Errado ou Não preciso te beijar murmurou Draco aproximando o rosto e vendo Gina fechar os olhos a espera do beijo.

E tudo começou deforma suave e carinhosa, aos poucos os beijos foram ficando mais intensos despertando nos dois sensações maravilhosas as mãos de Gina acariciavam a nuca e os cabelos causando-lhe arrepios e fazendo gemer baixinho no ouvido dela, ele sentiu que ela colava o corpo ao dele para poder senti-lo melhor e sem pudor passou a ensina-la Ter e dar prazer a ele. Sem completarem a relação, com o coração acelerado separam-se pois seus corpos queriam tudo que lhes foi negado.

Draco eu Não sabia que podia ser tão ...

Ele ficou quieto tentando acalmar seu corpo que ansiava pelo dela depois respondeu:

- Pode ser muito melhor Virgínia, mas só vai acontecer quando você estiver pronta, e não se arrependa por enquanto é melhor assim respondeu voltando a ficar em silencio . só voltando a falar depois de um tempo.

- Sabe Virgínia ainda estou confuso em relação a você, consigo ser Eu mesmo mas Não espere que me transforme em outra pessoa por isso é importante Não haver arrependimentos continuo a ser Draco Malfoy. É da minha natureza intimidar os fracos, gostar de ser bajulado, Ter uma penca de garotas babando por mim usando e descartando.

Porque você está me dizendo isso Draco?

Para você entender como Eu sou Virgínia e Não se magoar, te respeito e considero mais do que fui capaz até hoje em relação a uma garota. Quero que as coisa fiquem claras entre nós.

Vou terminar com a Bradd mas pretendo manter essa nossa "amizade" em segredo se você quiser podemos continuar a nos ver. Falou esperançoso

Não sei Draco nunca havia pensado nisso e ficou em silencio pensado nas coisas que acabara de ouvir.

Virgínia porque você está tão quieta?

Me beija Draco vamos continuar essa conversa depois.

E assim aconteceu ficaram desfrutando os momentos de maravilhosos em companhia do outro, mas tiveram que votar a realidade e retornar para as carruagens.

Voltaram para o castelo separados pois ele é Um Malfoy, ela é uma Weasley. Gina reparou como a expressão dele mudou tornou-se novamente sarcástica quando falava com as pessoas. Foi nesse momento que kelly Bradd se aproximou agarrando-lhe o braço e perguntou:

Draco onde você esteve o dia inteiro?

Já te falei pra Não ficar me cobrando Bradd.

Mas Draco Eu sou sua namorada e tenho certos direitos!

Era Bradd cansei.

Mas Draco Eu...

- Cansei Bradd, Eu avisei com seria sempre aviso falou sem deixar a menina continuar a falar e muito menos dar importância aos sentimentos dela. Sem quer olhou discretamente para Virgínia que observava a cena sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de reação .Mas com ela é diferente pensou.

Gina ficou bastante confusa com a atitude de Draco mandando mensagens implícitas para que ela não gostasse dele, mas era impossível de alguma forma isso já havia acontecido não era o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Harry e sim outro muito forte isso poderia machuca-la demais pensava e foi a procura de sua melhor amiga e confidente Luna..

Ao encontra-la ela começou o seu relato:

Luna não sei como tudo começou mas estou gostando dele .

Vai com calma Gina, Não vê a forma como ele trata as meninas quando quer terminar

Sei Luna mas não consigo me ver sem ele falou Gina agoniada.

Então vou ajudar vocês .

Ao chegar a sala comunal Draco recebeu uma coruja com uma mensagem de sua mãe que dizia " **_Meu filho através de um excelente plano e muitos galeões Lúcio será solto antes do natal ele não me contou os detalhes, é melhor assim. Mas o importante é que sairá limpo e com certeza vai te cobrar uma posição meu filho em relação a guerra mesmo não demonstrando você é a única pessoa no mundo que sou capaz de amar lembre estarei do seu lado sempre Narcisa Malfoy_**."

Draco leu a mensagem e pensou droga agora que estou feliz tudo esta

Correndo bem em todos os sentidos vem isso mas ninguém vai atrapalhar minha vida nem mesmo Lúcio.

Enquanto isso na sala da Grifinória Harry foi chamado por Snape para uma conversa reservada com Dumbledore . E o seguiu até a sala do diretor chegando lá Snape os deixou a sós.

Harry tive informações que Lúcio Malfoy será solto em breve e quanto a isso Não há nada a ser feito. Falou Dumbledore.

Mas professor isso significa ...

Sim Harry Voldemort voltará a nos importunar em breve Eu gostaria que você retomasse suas aulas de oclumência com o professor Snape.

Mas professor não deu certo na primeira vez disse Harry.

Dessa vez você terá que se esforçar pois sua vida depende disso, E também terá aulas de Legilimencia comigo Harry

Mas isso quer dizer...

Sim você vai conseguir entrar na mente das pessoas, mas tenho que adverti-lo que esse é um dom muito perigoso pois pode torna-lo muito infeliz. Você terá que abandonar um pouco seu namoro com a bela Srta. Chang e se dedicar muito a essas aulas, mesmo sendo, menor também fará parte da Ordem juntamente com a Srta. Granger, ela o ajudará nos treinamentos quando estivermos aqui. Ela está sendo preparada secretamente para isso antes de brigar com ela devo-lhe dizer que ela foi expressamente proibida de contar sobre o treinamento, pois Não sabíamos se iria dar certo.

Tem uma coisa que me preocupa Harry.

O que professor ? Draco Malfoy.

Não entendo porque ele é igualzinho o pai professor falou categórico.

Sabe Harry Draco foi criado para ser da forma que é, mas mesmo o solo mais árido pode dar bons frutos, Ele, Você e a Srta. Granger são os melhores bruxos que estudaram em Hogwarts nos últimos tempos Eu tenho medo de todo esse poder ir para no lado do mal.

Mas ando observando algumas coisas talvez haja esperança para o Sr. Malfoy.

Do que o senhor está falando professor?

Do amor Harry ... do amor afirmou Dumbledore sem dar nenhum tipo de explicação.

Mas lembre-se após os feriados do Natal começaremos o seu treinamento peço discrição quanto ao que foi dito nesta sala, até lá aproveite o tempo e a companhia da bela Srta. Chang. Pode ir agora . Harry levantou-se e voltou para a sala comunal encontrar-se com os seus amigos. Pela forma como olhou para Hermione ela entendeu o que havia acontecido.

Mione porque você Não confiou em mim ?

Eu Não podia Harry agora ,você já sabe de tudo espero que tenha compreendido, vou te auxiliar nas aulas o professor me pediu

E o Ron ? perguntou preocupado com a reação do amigo.

vou falar com ele sem dar, detalhes mas tanto ele quanto Cho terão que compreender

Harry, Gina já sabe do seu namoro com Cho ?

Não sei Mione mas ela vai superar. Estavam tão distraídos que não perceberam a chegada de Gina . A menina respondeu:

Não precisa se preocupar Harry Eu já superei, como Mione sugeriu foi só olhar em volta. Falou Gina confiante.

Gina você está namorando? Perguntou Mione para a amiga .

Ainda Não mas deixei de gostar do Harry e isso me deixa livre para encontrar alguém especial falou com um ar sonhador. Harry que ouvia a conversa da menina suspirou aliviado ele a amava como uma irmã.

Os dias se passaram Draco e Gina estavam muito atarefados só se encontravam nas refeições mas ele estava com muita saudade e resolveu tomar uma atitude foi ao corujal , e enviou uma mensagem para que fosse recebida no café da manhã onde muitos alunos recebiam suas correspondências e uma a mais Não seria notada. **_"Virgínia_** **_Eu quero te ver estou te mandando a capa nos encontramos na mesma sala onde jantamos as sete horas e Não se atrase Eu odeio ficar esperando. D. M'. _**

Rony percebeu que a irmã havia recebido um pacote e falou

Quem anda te mandando presentes maninha.

Não é de sua conta respondeu Gina indo para a biblioteca com Rony em seu encalço

Eu tenho o direito de saber. Falou chamando a atenção de muitos alunos entre eles Draco.

-Isso é problema meu, não vou falar ok! E saiu deixando Rony vermelho de raiva.

Draco que ouvia atentamente a conversa Não resistiu e foi provocar Rony.

E ai Weasley ganhou um fora da Weasley fêmea ?

Não enche Malfoy.

Será que você agora tem um cunhado Weasley?

- E se tiver Não é da sua conta falou Rony .

Até que poderia ser Eu tive reparando sua irmã até que é bem gostosinha, mas Não se preocupe Eu Não me sujaria fazendo parte da sua família.

Rony ficou tão furioso que acertou um soco em Draco que abaixou-se no exato momento e o soco acertou o queixo de Goyle o deixando desacordado. O barulho da discussão chamou a atenção do professor Snape que passava a caminho de sua aula. E perguntou furioso

Algum de vocês podem me dá uma explicação do que está ocorrendo aqui?

A culpa foi dele respondeu Rony apontando para Draco.

O que me diz disso Sr. Malfoy ?

Eu apenas fiz uma brincadeira e o Weasley Não gostou e tentou me agredir como o Sr. Está vendo respondeu fazendo-se de inocente.

Menos cinqüenta pontos para Grifinória , pela agressão do Sr Weasley e menos cinco pontos para a Sonserina pela brincadeira do Sr. Malfoy, agora vão levar o Sr. Goyle para enfermaria.

Draco saiu para fazer o que Snape havia mandado ele sabia que havia feito uma grande bobagem mas Não suportava Ronald Weasley.

Como sempre a noticia da briga se espalhou rapidamente os alunos da Grifinória estavam com raiva de Rony pois a perda dos pontos tirou a casa do primeiro lugar e fez cair para o terceiro, chegando a sala comunal ele foi rodeado pelos colegas querendo saber o motivo da briga ele contou.

Foi o babaca do Malfoy que além de ofender minha família teve a coragem de chamar Gina de Gostosa! mas Eu dei um soco nele pena que pegou no capanga.

Gina ouviu a conversa e ficou corada com o comentário de Rony

- Você sabe que Malfoy é um canalha e ainda aceita provocação falou Mione furiosa com ele.

Pega leve Mione você sabe que Ron tem o pavio curto. Disse Harry

Eu sei, só não pensei que ele fosse burro. lógico que o Malfoy estava provocando ele nunca olharia para Gina como Mulher ele odeia sua família gritou.

Já chega gritou Gina que até então permanecia calada ,parem de falar de mim como se Eu fosse insignificante obrigado Mione por expressar sua opinião ao meu respeito . sou excluída por vocês Não ligo afinal estudam na mesma serie dos programas também Não reclamo pois vocês têm muitas coisas em comum mas parem de tentar me defender Eu faço isso a cinco anos caso Não tenham reparado.

E saiu deixando os amigos espantados com sua explosão de raiva. E subiu para o dormitório foi tomar um banho para encontrar com Draco ele teria que explicar. Porque da briga com Rony. E pensou se Mione soubesse jamais falaria dessa forma.

**FIM DO CAPITULO**

8


	6. Divergencias

**Capitulo 05**

**Divergências**

Gina chegou na sala do encontro exatamente no horário, Draco já se encontrava a sua espera. Com suas elegantes vestes negras, Não colocou gel no cabelo pois lembrou de como ela preferia.Ele estava um pouco nervoso pois Não sabia da reação dela diante da briga com Rony mas isso, ele disfarçou muito bem.

Oi Virgínia, pela sua cara estou vendo que você sabe da briga com o Weasley?

Claro Draco, Hogwarts inteira está sabendo. Respondeu chateada,

Só queria entender porque ?

Virgínia Eu já te falei que Não vou deixar de ser Draco Malfoy, Não resisti a oportunidade de provocar o Weasley, e de certa forma é bom pois ninguém desconfiará de nós .

Draco ainda Não existe 'nós'.

Eu pensei que...

Pois pensou errado, tudo ainda é muito confuso quando estou tentando me acostumar você vem e estraga tudo.

Pois bem Virgínia se é assim acho que Não temos mais nada para conversar saiu a deixando sozinha com o coração apertado.

Ele chegou a sala comunal com péssimo humor, nada havia saído como ele planejou, tiveram a primeira briga, de certa forma era culpado por Isso. Ela ainda teve a coragem de dizer na cara dele que Não estavam juntos ,Ele sempre teve garotas o disputando, era só escolher então porque aturar desaforos de uma Weasley quer saber vou deixa-la de mão Não preciso dela e resolveu ir dormir pois Não estava afim de aturar as aventuras sexuais de seus colegas amanhã escolho outra esqueço a ... pensou decidido a dar um final aquela história .

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo, sua decisão de deixa-la havia evaporado mesmo passando por cima de seu orgulho ele a queria esse era o problema, nunca uma menina o enfrentara todas lambiam o chão onde ele pisava. Isso o atraia demais então foi ao corujal e despachou-lhe uma mensagem, dizendo_**" Virgínia Não vou pedir desculpas pois Não estou arrependido, mas quero te ver sinto sua falta te espero no mesmo local hoje as dezenove horas D.M."**_

Gina quase Não tinha dormido por causa do encontro fracassado , lógico que estava chateada com Draco, mas esperava uma atitude menos arrogante. Ela levantou tomou banho e desceu para o café no salão principal que estava agitado com dois comunicados o torneio de quadribol só começaria após os feriados do Natal, e também haveria um baile de mascara no ultimo dia antes do feriado. O alvoroço era tanto que quase ninguém reparou numa coruja cinza a sua frente, deixando uma mensagem, apenas sua amiga Luna da Corvinal notou.

Ela recebeu a mensagem e disfarçou os sentimentos, mas olhou discretamente para mesa da Sonserina, viu Draco encarando-a tentando descobrir sua reação. Levantou-se e foi assistir suas aulas teria que encarar Snape, mas Luna estaria junto pois assistiam juntas poção, Herbologia, trato das criaturas mágicas e DCAT. Isso foi bom pois Gina estava aérea, e acabou errando na poção deixando Snape furioso.

Tirando cinco pontos da Grifinória, quando chegaram ao intervalo elas finalmente puderam conversar;

Sabe Gina, você terá que se acostumar com essa brigas afinal eles sempre se detestaram.

Mas Eu pensei que isso iria mudar com o nosso relacionamento.

Cresça Gina ,o Malfoy quer namorar você, Não com o Rony e você gosta tanto dele porque são muito diferentes entendeu agora?

O que Eu vou falar pra ele Luna?

Não sei, mas separe o seu namoro do resto e tudo vai dar certo.

Obrigado amiga. Saiu sentindo-se leve decidida ir ao encontro.

Naquela noite preparou-se com capricho, colocou perfume de jasmim pois Draco gostava, Já estava saindo quando Mione a chamou :

Gina preciso conversar com você.

Hoje Não, fica para outro dia ta bom

Você tem um encontro, perguntou Mione curiosa

Não lembro de te ver tão interessada em minha vida, nesses últimos três anos tá bom pra você ?

Gina Eu Não tinha idéia de como você se sentia me desculpe falou em tom magoado.

Esquece Mione outro dia nós conversaremos e saiu deixando Mione confusa.

Draco a esperava ansioso, pois Não tinha certeza se ela viria, Mesmo assim se arrumou todo, colocando um traje negro pois era sua cor favorita teve o cuidado de tirar todo gel do cabelo pois ela os preferia soltos. colocou um perfume amadeirado. Na hora marcada ela chegou, ficaram olhando-se por um tempo então ele se aproximou e disse:

Pensei que você Não viria, segurou o rosto dela beijando-a com necessidade. Virgínia correspondeu de uma forma extremamente carinhosa o deixando surpreso porém satisfeito, ele descobriu que ela também sentiu sua falta.

Virgínia sobre ontem ...

Eu já entendi Draco, vou tentar separar as coisas mas Não prometo.

È impossível, Eu passar a gostar do trio maravilha de repente.

Eu te entendo, mas tome cuidado com as ofensas gostando ou Não sou uma Weasley. Falou abraçada a ele.

Tem uma pessoa que sabe do nosso relacionamento.

Quem Virgínia, é muito perigoso para nós pois sofreríamos pressão de todos os lados. Falou tenso.

Calma Draco é minha amiga Luna Lovegood, confio nela estou aqui hoje graça aos conselhos dela. Contou toda conversa o deixando admirado .

Sabe Virgínia pensei, que nada mais me surpreenderia, sempre pensei na Lovegood, como uma louca que foi aceita graças as regras de Hogwarts, mas é bom saber vou te mandar alguns recados por ela. Chega de falar vou conjurar alguma coisa para o nosso jantar.

Mas Draco isso é magia avançada !

Eu faço isso a muito tempo ainda estava no terceiro ano. Você esqueceu que sou um Malfoy?. E passou a conjurar um jantar de bom gosto deixando Gina admirada. Após o jantar ele perguntou

Você já escolheu a fantasia para o baile de mascaras?

Não respondeu, meio sem jeito

Eu gostaria de escolher sua fantasia falou Draco.

Isso Não é certo, como vou explicar o aparecimento de uma roupa?

Você falou que a Lovegood iria nos ajudar então chegou a hora.

Vou comprar sua fantasia e mandar entregar para Lovegood, e logo em seguida ela te dará de presente. deixe tudo comigo acho que já conversamos demais, temos coisas mais interessantes pra fazer...

E a beijou de modo ardente encostando Gina em uma parede colando o corpo ao dela fazendo-a sentir todo seu desejo. Ela o tocava deixando todo arrepiado e mexia o corpo de encontro ao dele fazendo-o gemer baixinho em seu ouvido e sussurrar coisas sem sentido. Ele tocava sua intimidade estimulando–a Ter prazer os gemidos dela o excitavam mais ela também o tocou o deixando louco até chegarem ao prazer.

Gina ficou meio sem graça de ser tão ousada percebendo isso Draco falou :

Não fique assim, é normal esse desejo que você está sentindo. Eu também sinto. mesmo sem Ter tido ninguém o seu corpo gosta do meu, isso é muito bom quando você for minha tudo vai ser...

Gina o abraçou e ficou com o rosto no peito dele até se acalmar.

É melhor Eu ir já são quase onze horas. Tenho aula com a professora Minerva amanhã, e você está esquecendo, esse ano Eu tenho N. O . M os professores estão arrancando o nosso couro.

Virgínia, você pode contar comigo pra estudar, sei que suas notas são medianas por isso quero te ajudar melhorar.

Te prometo quando for estudar será somente isso nada de... falou Draco mesmo sendo uma 'Weasley fêmea" faço questão de Ter o melhor disse Draco sorrindo.

E Gina percebeu, que era o primeiro sorriso sincero vindo dele, isso fez uma enorme diferença para. Ela.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 05**

**N/A:**

**vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Rute Riddle: É legal saber que vc tá lendo a minha fic... e daqui pra frente vai ter muita D/G action pode ter certeza... depois eu te mando o resto dos capitulos pro teu msn, tá? bjks!**

**Miaka: vc tava certa... errei e acabei postando td junto... mas jah concertei... espero q goste! bjks!**

**Gente! eu já escrevi até o capitulo 12 se v6 não comentarem eu não vou postar, ok? então Reviews, Please!**

**bjks...**

**Jessy Malfoy**


	7. O baile de máscaras

**Capitulo 06**

**O Baile De Máscara**

Uma agitação tomou conta do Castelo, tudo por conta do baile de máscaras mas ainda faltava uma semana. Harry continuou,com as aulas do AD, Cho agora não perdia uma, Neville continuava sendo um dos melhores eGina e Luna amavam as aulas.

Luna continuava extravagante mas Gina estava tentando modificar um pouco esse jeito da amiga, como haviam combinado ela iria ajudar Gina com o presente de Draco. E o informou discretamente que sua fantasia chegaria Quarta-feira antes do baile. Mesmo com a insistência de Gina ,ele não revelou qual seria sua fantasia queria fazer surpresa.

Gina e Mione finalmente conversaram :

-Sabe Mione fui grosseira com Você, mas graças aos seus conselhos fiquei livre da paixão por Harry.

-Gina naquele dia, quando estava brigando com Ron não quis te ofender apenas achei que o Malfoy nunca se interessaria por uma Weasley, pela inimizade das famílias, também a diferenças de classes sociais tentou explicar temerosa.

-Tá bom Mione vamos esquecerisso... vai seu namoro com Rony?

-Gina é um pouco complicado, Ron é cabeça dura acha que é besteira me dedicar tanto aos estudos. Mas é importante pra mim ser boa no que faço sabe, Eu descobri que os meus bisavós paternos eram bruxos meu avô, e meu pai são abortos ninguém esperava que nascesse mais bruxos na família Granger, mas aqui estou eu e serei a melhor, não sei se você entende.

-Mas uma coisa Rony tem razão você precisa relaxar Mione, seja no mundo bruxo ou trouxa. Você sempre se destacará amiga é seu estilo. Então abraçaram-se e a paz voltou entre as duas.

Uma semana antes do baile houve uma nova visita a Hogsmeade, as lojas estavam lotadas todos estavam comprando fantasias. A maioria das meninas preferiam roupas de época com belas mascaras. Draco Não pode encontrar Gina pois havia sido escalado para ficar no castelo com alguns alunos que estavam cumprindo detenção, na parte da tarde Gina iria substitui-lo de certa forma isso o ajudaria pois poderia comprar as fantasia sem estragar a surpresa.

Quando conseguiu sair já eram 14hs, ele foi direto ao correio encomendar pois já havia escolhido através de catálogo enviado por uma famosa loja bruxa Italiana. As fantasias eram Romeu e Julieta, tirada de um romance trouxa, embora odiasse tudo que se referia a eles achou interessante o resumo contido no catálogo. Mas provavelmente a maioria de sangue puro Não conhece por isso, apenas os descendentes de sangue ruim.

Por isso Não corria risco de haver outro com a mesma fantasia. A única exigência é que o traje fosse mascara dourada. O de Gina será azul petróleo com fios de prata e mascara prateada.

Saindo do correio foi a uma joalheira, para comprar o presente de Natal dela pois logo após o baile eles iriam passar os feriados em casa. Depois de muita procura Draco gostou de um conjunto, mas o que lhe chamou atenção foi o pingente, com formato redondo, com o interior formando a junção do sol e a lua sem querer, ele lembrou da situação deles que de certa forma eram com o sol e a lua. Então resolveu comprar para Gina, mas ficou surpreso quando o vendedor propôs que também leva-se uma igual pois era para ser usado por duas pessoas, ele comprou em ouro amarelo, para ela dando-lhe a parte do sol, ficou um de ouro branco e a parte da lua. Será que algum dia vamos juntar esses pingentes pensou meio descrente, saindo da loja.

O dia terminou sem nenhum problema, Draco foi ao corujal mandou

Um bilhete por Luna dizendo:

**_"Me espere no jardim atrás do campo de quadribol depois do almoço D.M."_**

Ela adorou a idéia de vê-lo, já havia dias que Não ficavam juntos.

Quando chegou como sempre ele já esta esperando, e perguntou com sarcástico.

Com muita saudade do papai aqui? Weasley afinal Não é todo dia que o gostosão, está sua disposição.

Draco já se gabando novamente, da pra sair do planeta égo, voltar a terra?

Sua fantasia será entregue Quarta-feira a Lovegood pelo correio, espero que você goste. Mas Eu tenho uma coisa pra te dar hoje

Fala logo estou ficando curiosa

Draco tirou do bolso um a caixa contendo um lindo cordão de ouro, e mostrou o que estava usando idêntico ao dela.

Olhe com atenção para o pingente e dentro da caixa -falou sério

-Mas o que significa? - perguntou Gina meio confusa

-Dentro dessa caixa está a parte que falta no meu pingente, e a parte que falta no seu esta comigo. Se algum dia esse nosso digamos relacionamento. Se transformar nesse sentimento chamado amor completaremos os pingentes .

-Sem deixar que Gina tivesse tempo para pensar a beijou profundamente tomando cuidado para Não passar dos limites pois estavam perto do castelo.

-Não sei porque mas você me tem por inteiro -falou Draco sem conseguir segurar as palavras.

-Ficaram namorando até anoitecer depois voltaram discretamente para o castelo. Apenas uma pessoa sem ser Luna notou o clima romântico entre os dois este era Alvo Dumbledore que sorria satisfeito, Pensado as coisa estão caminhando bem se continuar assim Sr Malfoy será salvo.

Quarta feira conforme combinaram Luna recebeu a caixa com o presente para Gina, aproveitou o intervalo para foi até a mesa da Grifinória entrega-lo

-Gina papai te mandou a fantasia entregou e saiu a deixando com Rony

-Olha se Eu fosse você dava uma olhada enquanto há tempo de comprar

-Algo sua amiga Lovegood é uma pouco estranha de repente a fantasia é de monstro do chifre bufador- falou Rony arrancando gargalhada dos colegas.

-Olha aqui maninho você sabe ser sem graça as vezes e saiudeixando Rony gargalhando.

-Ela Não quer admitir mas está apavorada , viu como ela correu pra olhar -disse Rony para Harry que ouvia sem emitir opinião.

Ao chegar a sala comunal, Gina pode finalmente matar a curiosidade.

Era uma bela fantasia de época. cujo o nome estava escrito; Julieta ele admirava o presente quando Hermione aproximou-se e perguntou:

-Essa e a sua fantasia do baile ?

-É se chama Julieta, vou perguntar a Luna o que significa ,

-Eu sei o significado- respondeu Mione

-Então me conta estou morrendo de curiosidade- disse Gina

-É uma historia trouxa de um casal cujas famílias eram inimigas Ele se chamava Romeu ela Julieta.-E contou toda historia deixando Gina ao mesmo tempo fascinada e triste com o final.

-Seria como , não seofenda Gina , houvesse um relacionamento amoroso entre você e o Malfoy. Os Malfoys odeiam os Weasleys e visse versa- falou rindo da própria ousadia de seus comentários e Gina preferiu ficar calada.

Draco havia reparado que Gina recebeu a fantasia, estava muito satisfeito com a idéia , mas algo o fez mudar seus planos dois corvinais conversavam ele ouviu quando comentaram como é o nome de sua fantasia:

-Romeu- ele praguejou- baixinho deve ser sangue ruim e parou pra escutar

-É uma fantasia baseada num romance trouxa que minha namorada gosta então resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa.

Draco afastou-se um pouco aborrecido, foi ao corujal encomendar uma outra fantasia, para poder se aproximar de Gina.

O dia do baile foi chegou deixando um clima agitado no castelo, Gina embora tivesse recebido muitos convites resolveu ir sozinha ela tinha esperança de poder ficar com Draco algum tempo. Harry iria com Cho, Rony com Mione, Luna com Colin, Gina ficou realmente linda na fantasia prendeu o cabelo com o fio prateado deixando alguns fios soltos sua mascara cobria apenas os olhos .

Ao descer o salão estava sem as mesas ,com uma linda decoração já havia muitas pessoas ela o procurou com o olhar até encontra-lo conversando com alguns sonserinos, sentindo observado ele a olhos apreciando a elegância, mas Não puderam se aproximar pois os amigos de ambos estavam por perto. Os casais dançavam Gina também dançou com alguns rapazes quando voltou para a mesa encontrou Rony e Mione conversando. Mione falou dirigindo a Gina:

-Tem dois rapazes vestidos de Romeu Gina, um é da Corvinal ,O outro é da Sonserina pelo assédio acho que é o Malfoy.

-O que Eu tenho com isso? -perguntou irritada vendo Draco dançar com Kelly Bradd.

Draco achou melhor dançar algumas vezes antes de ir trocar a fantasia

-Draco é impressão minha mas você esta de Romeu e a Weasley de Julieta

-Do que você está falando Bradd?

-O seu traje é parecido com o do namorado da minha prima, da Corvinal um pouco mas interessante é lógico, Eu sei que a Weasley está de Julieta pois minha prima tentou comprar o traje, quando soube que o namorado iria de Romeu, mas Não daria tempo de ser entregue pois a confecção é exclusiva.

-Ora Bradd você acha que poderia haver algo entre eu,e uma Weasley? Me poupe desse ciúme idiota- falou irritado

-Foi apenas um comentário, Não precisa se irritar, me desculpa- falou manhosa.

-Pra mim já chega Eu vou dormir esse baile está uma porcaria.

-Posso ir com você pra matar saudades?

-Não Bradd nossa, história acabou. E saiu deixando a menina frustada.

Gina percebeu que Draco se retirou depois de Ter dançado com Bradd ela pensou, é uma pena ele me deu uma linda fantasia e nem nos aproximamos essas brigas de família idiota pensou desanimada.

Draco voltou apressado para o dormitório que estava vazio correu, se apressando em tirar parte da fantasia, ficando apenas com uma camisa de seda negra, calças combinando. colocou também uma capa comprida e uma mascara que só deixava de fora os olhos e a boca cobria inclusive os cabelos o complemento era um belo chapéu também negro e saiu apressado pois Gina poderia ir dormir.

Gina estava pensando seriamente em voltar para o quarto pois pra ela a festa estava sem graça alguma. Então ouviu uma voz arrastada no seu ouvido :

-Podemos dançar Julieta? Ela virou assustada tentando acreditar no que estava acontecendo, então Draco sorria a deixando sem jeito.

-Lógico- falou com os olhos brilhando.

-Essa felicidade toda é por minha causa? -perguntou debochado.

-Sabe se Não fosse chamar atenção eu te daria um tapa aqui mesmo respondeu- Fingindo-se de zangada. e ficaram dançando diversas musicas seguidas.

-Vamos lá pra fora estou louco pra ficar sozinho com você- falou Draco no ouvido de Gina causando-lhe um arrepio.

Quando estava saindo encontrou Harry e Cho, Rony e Mione que vinham de um passeio no jardim . Rony enciumado perguntou:

-Virgínia Weasley onde você pensa que vai de mãos dadas com esse desconhecido?

-Estou indo passear e namorar um pouco maninho, quanto quem é o cara não vou dizer, e não é desconhecido é um problema meu- Falou Gina

-Vamos, Rony, Gina sabe o que faz- falou Harry em tom fraternal.

-Mas, Harry, ela está com desconhecido pode até ser algum babaca da Sonserina.

-Se Gina está saindo com o cara não é desconhecido pelo menos pra ela- falou Harry- Vai logo Gina antes que o Rony tenha um enfarto- Disse empurrando o amigo em direção ao castelo.

Mione que ficou observando não deixar de reparar naqueles olhos azuis acinzentados frios como dois cubos de gelo. Mas se as suspeitas estiverem certas, ela estava diante do Malfoy, com sua cunhada por isso preferiu ficar calada conversaria com Gina depois e tirarias suas conclusões uma coisa é certa pensou:

-Se Rony pelos menos desconfiasse teria um enfarto.

Draco assistiu Rony esbravejar em silencio pois se falasse qualquer coisa eles seriam descobertos. Teve que usar todo autocontrole possível havia muitas ironias provocações passam em sua mente. Até que a cena era divertida pensou. Quando de repente, se viu observado por Hermione Granger que o olhava com a testa enrugada,isso o assustou ficando petrificado. Se eles fossem descobertos ,ambos teriam sérios problemas Lúcio o deserdaria, provavelmente faria algo contra Virgínia. Sem falar no monte de cabeças vermelhas que tirariam até senha para mata-lo. Mas isso resolveremos outra hora pensou arrastando Gina.

Passeavam pelos jardins tentando encontrar um local onde pudessem conversar, namorar muitos casais tiveram a mesma idéia por isso tiveram que se afastar um pouco do castelo no caminho encontraram Kelly Bradd e Blaise Zabini- melhor assim- pensou Draco assim ela sai do meu pé. Quando chegaram ao local afastado perto das estufas ele falou:

-Melhor ficarmos aqui sabe, Virgínia, tive que me segurar pra não debater com seu irmão

-Rony é muito ciumento foi por pouco não sermos descoberto.

-E o santo Potter te defendo como se fosse irmã dele, daria tudo pra ver a cara dele se soubesse quem estava ao lado- dissesoltando uma gargalhada.

-Draco não viemos aqui pra falar deles, Eu quero ficar com você.

-Sabia que você não agüenta ficar longe do gostosão aqui.- Falou sabendo que isso a irritaria mas ele adorava ter que acalma-la. Sem esperar a reação dela a beijou suavemente, mostrando um carinho do qual ela não estava acostumada. Depois aprofundou o beijo o tornando mais sensual Gina correspondia a todas as mudanças passando a explorar o corpo dele com as mãos, o fazendo puxa-la pra sentir mais o corpo.

-Você esta com muita roupa- falou com voz meio rouca

-Eu sei-. Respondeu Gina sentindo um calor imenso. Voltaram a se beijar Draco mexia o corpo de encontro ao dela sussurrando baixinho no ouvido frases a deixam com mais desejo, ela conduziu a mão dele até seu colo lhe mostrando o que queria que ele fizesse. os beijos e caricias entre os dois ficavam cada vez mais ousadas então eles resolveram interromper pois estava sendo uma tortura pra eles Não se entregarem por completo.

-Virgínia não sei quanto tempo vou conseguir ficar sem ter você murmurou.

-Eu sei Draco , também quero ser sua

-Mas é melhor esperarmos mais um pouco, você fala assim por causa dessas sensações que eu provoco quanto te toco, tenho medo que você se arrependa, e me culpe depois. Nem estou me reconhecendo, tempos atrás já teria te levado pra cama. Não estou agindo como um Malfoy.

-Realmente, não é o Malfoy que Hogwarts inteira conhece, e teme mas é o cara legal que faz feliz, e desperta em meu corpo um desejo quase incontrolavél. Quero que a nossa primeira vez seja especial confio em você falou abraçando-o com carinho.

-Virgínia acho que a sangue ruim me reconheceu, pelos olhos

-Isso é impossível muitos caras em Hogwarts tem os Claros.

-Mas os meus são diferentes talvez a minha forma de olhar, bom só estou te avisando. Quando voltarmos Pro castelo vou te deixar tenho que voltar pra sala comunal antes dos outros minha capa esta com você tive que mudar de fantasia pra poder ficar contigo todos pensam que eu fui dormir mas foi muito bom. Ficaram namorando mais um pouco depois voltaram ao castelo

Draco foi direto pra sala comunal, que ainda estava vazia. subiu para o quarto tomou um banho gelado ,foi dormir amanhã iria pra casa passar os feriados ,ficaria quinze dias sem vê-la. Mas acharia uma forma de mudar isso. pensou adormecendo logo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gina circulou mas um pouco, e também se recolheu, evitando ficar a sós com Mione. No dia seguinte voltariam pra casa, para passar os feriados de Natal. Chegando a sala comunal, foi direto Pro quarto tomou um banho, e foi dormir pensando como as coisas mudaram comecei o Ano apaixonada por Harry, agora fico louca só de olhar pro Draco, se minha família descobre estou frita. Pensou adormecendo em seguida.

No dia seguinte desceram para tomar café o salão já estava arrumado nem parecia que havia tido um baile. Gina se recusou falar de seu par Hermione preferiu não tocar no assunto de suas desconfianças pois Harry e Rony estavam por perto, Harry estava feliz mas sabia que no próximo ano teria alguns problemas com Cho, e Rony por causa do treinamento mas eles teriam que compreender.

Assim caminharam pra estação Harry, Cho Chang, Rony e Hermione procuraram uma cabine, onde ficariam a vontade. Gina, Neville, Luna, Colin foram para outra a viagem estava na metade quando Gina resolveu ir falar com Rony ela tinha esperança de encontrar com Draco.

Já estava quase desistindo, quando o encontrou no corredor perto da cabine de Rony. Ele se aproximou esbarrando nela de propósito, colocando discretamente uma caixinha na mão de Gina; ficaram se olhando então ele disse em voz alta.

-Vê se olha por onde anda Weasley, vou Ter que tomar um banho, fiquei contaminado só de tocar em você, sei que sou o seu tipo, mas não misturo meu sangue puro, com adoradores de trouxa, e sangue ruim como vocês, e piscou discretamente.

No minuto seguinte Rony e Harry saiam da cabine, e começaram mas uma discussão calorosa. Gina saiu sem ser notada, foi direto para o banheiro do trem, para poder ver o conteúdo da caixa colocada em sua mão.

Na caixinha havia um anel em ouro branco, conjunto do cordão que ele havia lhe presenteado, com uma mensagem em um pergaminho reduzido por mágica dizendo:

**_"Acho que estou gostando de Você, Feliz Natal namorada Draco Malfoy."_**

N/A:

E aí? gostaram? não tah parecendo... não recebi nenhum review... soh 2 a fic todinha... assim da ateh desanimo... o cap tah aí, talvez eu poste o próximo quinta, ou sexta, quem sabe antes... + eu peço Reviewsssss please... o próximo tem Action... mt D/G action... v6 nem imaginam...

bjks...

Jessy


	8. descobertas

Capitulo 07

Descobertas

Ao chegar a estação Gina descobriu que não passariam os feriados na toca, iriam para a mansão Black, a casa agora pertencia a Harry. Haveria muitas reuniões da ordem conseqüentemente acharam melhor permanecer lá nos feriados. A pedido de Harry o retrato da mãe se Sirius foi retirado por Dumbledore, ele também apagou a memória de mostro o levando juntamente com bicuço para Hogwarts.

Embora preferisse ir para toca, Harry gostou de voltar a casa daquele que foi o melhor amigo do seu pai. Antes de morrer Sirius havia começado redecorar a mansão pois tinha esperança de um dia ter Harry morando com ele, na sala a tapeçaria,cortinas e o forro das poltronas foram substituídos por novos, os quartos também sofreram pequenas mudanças, sem tirar a imponência do ambiente. Mas a grande diferença estava na cozinha que foi toda modificada, para que as reuniões fossem em ambiente confortável.

Tudo isso era pra ser surpresa para Harry, pois estava sendo feito em segredo, quando Sirius partiu Dumbledore continuou a reforma, ele sabia fazer parte da vontade de Sirius. Os objetos pessoais, assim como os que foram substituído foram magicamente diminuídos e colocados no sótão.

Quando chegaram a mansão todos ficaram surpresos com a aparência da casa ,Gina e mione, assim como os meninos ocupariam os mesmos quartos, ela não pode deixar de pensar nas" surpresas do amor " teria sido tudo mais fácil se Harry e ela tivessem namorado todos ficariam felizes. Mas o destino não quis, ele acabou voltando pra sua oriental, enquanto ela acabou se envolvendo com o cara mais improvável de toda Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy, um cara mimado que tentava se fazer de mal, quando estavam juntos se tornava amoroso, compreensivo, amigo, pelo menos com ela. Mas que fazer com esse relacionamento, uma coisa é certa estava se descobrindo mulher nos braços dele . Será que também era importante pra ele pensou Virginia Weasley.

Draco saiu na estação foi conduzido a uma limusine, como sempre os seus pais não vieram busca-lo. Foi até melhor, pois Lucio havia passado alguns meses em Askaban, depois de ser capturado no departamento de mistérios.Mas conseguiu provar inocência, através de milhares de galeões, que foi dado a um colaborador secreto. Ficou provado que Lucio estava sob o efeito da maldição Império por isso, o ministério não teve outra alternativa a não ser solta-lo.

Mas nesse momento Draco só pensava em Virginia, que entrou em sua vida de forma inesperada. Só pensava em usa-la pra atingir Harry Potter, agora tudo havia mudado, sabia que não poderia fazer nada de mal, pois, também sairia machucado. Ele não sabia exatamente como tudo começou, mas gostava dela e não queria perde-la.

Seu pai o mataria quando soubesse, bom ele não precisava saber pelo menos o tempo que fosse necessário para colocar a mão em sua fortuna pensou Draco, agora teria que agir como um bom sonserino, manipular Lúcio e começaria assim que chegasse na mansão pois ninguém iria mandar na sua vida. Chegando em casa foi direto para o seu quarto, que era uma das poucas coisas da qual tinha saudades quando estava em Hogwarts. Ele olhou em volta sentiu um enorme prazer em ver que tudo estava da mesma forma. Seu quarto tinha uma enorme cama de casal, um banheiro privativo, e uma lareira que ele tinha permissão para usar quando, queria levar garotas. Lucio geralmente não se importava até pelo contrario o incentivava.

Isso lhe deu uma grande idéia, iria mandar uma coruja para Virgínia no dia seguinte. Usaria a coruja de sua mãe, mandaria a mensagem em nome da Lovegood. A noite jantou sozinho seus pais tinham um compromisso. Draco acordou cedo e mandou a coruja para Virgínia:

"sei que é loucura, mas, eu gostaria de te vê, depois do natal, no dia 26 a meia noite, só venha se não for muito arriscado, pra você. Se concordar escreva apenas sim no mesmo pergaminho, e diga lareira e meu nome. Isso te trará onde estarei te esperando." D.M

Draco enviou satisfeito com a própria ousadia agora, ele ira achar Lúcio, começaria tratar do seu futuro.

Chegando ao escritório, encontrou Lúcio examinando alguns papeis.

Oi pai- comprimentou Draco seco - Lúcio respondeu da mesma forma

Como você conseguiu se livrar dos babacas do Ministério? - Lucio gostando da forma debochada a qual o filho de referiu resolveu dar-lhe um pouco de atenção respondendo:

São mesmo uns idiotas, mas comem na mão do Lorde.

Pai ouvi uma conversa entre Dumbledore e Fudge, eles estão tentando achar um meio de nos tirar a fortuna. Isso iria melhorar a imagem de fudge na comunidade bruxa, sem falar, que eles acham mais fácil derrotar o lorde se ele não tiver colaboradores milionários, também não acreditaram em sua inocência, mas sem provas não puderam mante-lo preso.

Nós vamos resolver isso, falou Lucio pôs o que Draco dizia tinha sentido.

Como assim falou, fingindo-se de inocente – antes de você voltar para Hogwarts resolveremos essas questões legais.

Vou passar os meus bens, para o seu nome, lógico que ainda me sobrará muito. Você só poderá dispor de tudo quando tiver se formado até lá continuará tudo como está. Ainda farei questão de divulgar essa informação ao ministério pra que não haja nenhuma tentativa em confiscar o que é seu.

Pai não precisava- disse Draco, fingindo-se de Sonso.

Precisa sim, não estou disposto a ser pobre, caso algo saia errado na causa. Como você será nosso aliado não vejo nada demais.

Pai me deixe resolver essas questões, depois de terminar Hogwarts.

Tudo bem, eles podem estar nos vigiando, mas não aceito fraqueza Draco. Nunca se esqueça dos seus deveres e do Sobrenome que você carrega.

Nuca vou esquecer que sou um Malfoy pode deixar.

Pode ir tenho muito pra fazer. Então Draco saiu e Lucio ficou pensativo-porque será que tenho a sensação que Draco está tentando fugir do destino glorioso ao lado do Lord?vou ficar de olho em você garoto -pensou Lúcio

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na véspera de natal Gina recebeu a coruja de Draco, discretamente sem pensar apenas respondeu sim e a mandou de volta. Aproveitando que estavam a sós Mione perguntou: - quem te escreveu?

Luna me perguntando se eu iria ao beco Diagonal, antes de voltar pra escola respondi sim.

Gina, eu tive a impressão que seu par no baile era o Malfoy. Devo estar errada , afinal ele não se envolveria com uma Weasley.

Não era o Malfoy, é tudo que eu posso dizer no momento, isso é particular não sei se vai dar certo por isso, não quero dividir com ninguém.

Gina tome cuidado, pode ser muito doloroso. Principalmente se for a pessoa errada, como o Malfoy – falou Mione seu instinto lhe dizia que o namorado da colega era Draco. Mas respeitando a decisão de Gina resolveu encerrar o assunto.

Gina ficou pensativa, sabia que ninguém conhecia seu namorado de verdade, não abriria mão dele, estava muito apaixonada pensou olhando para o anel.

O dia de natal chegou deixando um clima harmonioso, Harry deu a Gina um belo vestido, os gêmeos compraram,roupas e sapatos, para ela e Ron. A loja era um sucesso, já estavam em negociações para alugar um espaço maior, Os Weasleys comemoraram com extrema felicidade, pois no natal anterior Artur estava no hospital. Harry apesar de sentir falta de Sirius tinha certeza que ele ficaria feliz com toda aquela bagunça. Artur aproximou-se Gina e falou.

Minha caçulinha está crescendo,não é Molly ?

Pai eu já vou fazer dezesseis anos! Não sou mais a menininha do papai-falou vermelha. E todos riram exceto Mione que sabia o segredo de Gina. Passaram o natal mas legal dos últimos tempos.

O dia seguinte passou de forma normal, acordaram, tomaram café juntos, eles evitavam a todo custo falar sobre a guerra, pois queriam relaxar os meninos ficaram jogando xadrez de bruxo. Fred e Jorge para não perderem o costume, explodiram algo na cozinha. Deixando a sra Weasley furiosa. Mesmo o clima de felicidade era contagioso até Harry compartilhava desse sentimento.

À noite Gina se arrumou com capricho, desfrutando do presente que os Gêmeos podiam pagar. Até mesmo Harry reparou na mudança da menina.

É Ron, Gina realmente cresceu e ficou linda – falou sorrindo.

Ei você tem namorada, Esqueceu?

Foi só um comentário, Mione também esta linda se Cho estivesse aqui eu iria preferir ficar com ela. Mas se algum dia eu terminar meu namoro, vou tirar Mione de você.

Do que vocês estão falando perguntou Mione.

É o Harry, que fica me provocando, ele teve a coragem de dizer; É melhor você não saber...

Gina assistia a conversa calada, como isso sempre acontecia na presença de Harry ninguém estranhou, pois achavam que ela teve uma recaída. Por volta das 11hs. Ela resolveu se retirar entrou no quarto, vestiu um hobbie comprido por cima do vestido, deitou fingindo dormir. Como estavam de férias, só foram dormir depois de meia noite. Então Gina levantou discretamente, com um copo na mão foi até a cozinha, que estava vazia. Pegou o de pó de Flú, falou:

- Lareira de Draco Malfoy-e saiu

Draco já estava desanimado, achando que sua ruiva não viria.Quase não se conteve, quando a viu chegar. Ela tirou o hobbie, limpou a sujeira causada pela viagem. Ele ficou de queixo caído, apreciando a beleza de Gina. O vestido preto realçava o vermelho dos cabelos, e o corpo perfeito. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, trancou as portas com um feitiço, logo em seguida caminhou até ela oferecendo uma taça de vinho a conduzindo para uma poltrona onde poderiam conversar.

Foi muito difícil vir me ver?

Um pouco, está tudo muito agitado lá em casa, mas estava com saudade.Obrigado pelo presente.

Virginia aquilo, foi um pedido de namoro, espero que você tenha aceitado.

Lógico porque me arriscaria tanto? –disse manhosa.

Como foi o seu natal? Perguntou Draco, mas, por educação.

Muito legal,casa cheia, troca de presentes. Mas não foi pra falar disso que eu fugi no meio da noite.- falou maliciosa.

O que você está insinuando? Falou fingindo-se de inocente.

Ora Draco quero namorar um pouco, já cheguei a alguns minutos não ganhei nem um beijo.

Você não tem medo? Afinal está no quarto de um conquistador sem falar em gostosão. Eu poderia te agarrar garanto que você não me escaparia.

Bom se você fosse me agarrar certamente, já teria feito isso em Hogwarts.

E você me deu muitas oportunidades. Aproximando-se e beijando-a

Como era comum, acontecer entre eles, os beijos começaram cheios de carinho. Aos poucos foram se tornando cheios de desejos.Gina acariciava os cabelos dele o fazendo estremecer, ele então a conduziu até a cama pra ficarem mas confortável. Voltou a beija-la explorando o corpo dela com as mãos, surpreso percebeu que Gina desabotoava a camisa dele. Ele então passou a fazer caricias mais ousadas. Abriu o vestido dela, fazendo escorregar para o chão. A deixando apenas de lingerie. Detendo um instante para olha-la.

Gina muito ousada o virou de posição, deixando Draco deitado de costas, então passou, a beijar o pescoço o fazendo gemer baixinho, depois desceu até o peito. Com a língua. Então desceu até o ventre o beijando delicadamente enquanto tentava abrir a calça. Ele tornou a gemer levantando-se falando em uma vós rouca.

Virgínia você tem noção do que esta fazendo? Temos que parar,estou ficando louco daqui a pouco não conseguir me controlar.- falou baixinho .

Draco eu quero ser sua por completo. Murmurou

Você tem certeza?

Sim. E o puxou para um beijo apaixonado, mostrando o desejo que a consumia.

Draco a conduziu de volta pra cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto desabotoava o sutiã deixando os seios dela a amostra, desceu a boca devagarzinho brincando com os mamilos fazendo Gina estremecer. Então perguntou mais uma vez:

Virgínia você quer mesmo? Se eu tiver que parar esse é o momento. Ela apenas o olhou e murmurou - Sim. Ele então tirou varinha do bolso proferiu um feitiço de proteção. Tirando a camisa e a calça a olhando fixamente, sendo também observado.

Draco voltou pra cama, passou a toca-la de forma mais intima estimulando o desejo de Gina. Ela também o tocava, descobrindo os pontos mais sensíveis quando o escutava gemer. Draco acariciou novamente os seios sugando sem machuca-la. Desceu até o ventre, a deixando louca quando sentiu a respiração dele entre suas pernas,passando a estimular com a língua. Não se contendo, ele retirou a ultima peça, dessa vez foi Gina quem o tocou com a boca ela sabia que isso o excitava já haviam feito isso algumas vezes. Mas dessa seria diferente iriam até o fim.

Ele voltou a virar de posição, deitando sobre ela, segurou-lhe as mãos entrelaçando os dedos.Enquanto, afastava um pouco as pernas murmurando.

Relaxa eu não vou te machucar.

Eu sei confio em você.

Movimentando o corpo devagar, sentindo a tensão dela, até que o seu corpo se fundiu completamente, então ela relaxou passando a movimentar –se junto. Ele fez um enorme esforço para se controlar. Pois queria dar prazer a ela. Diminuiu um pouco o ritímo a deixando conduzir desfrutando de cada sussurro e gemido. Então sentiu a pulsação vindo do corpo dela isso o enlouqueceu, ela já havia chagado ao clímax enlaçando as pernas na cintura dele, a puxou encaixando mais o quadril se movimentando mais rápido enquanto chegava ao clímax gemendo alto murmurando palavras carinhosas. Isso a excitou, dando-lhe prazer novamente,junto com ele.

Quando tudo acabou, ainda com o coração acelerado, Pensou ela agora é minha. Só minha aconteça o que acontecer. E a abraçou sentindo-se plenamente satisfeito, e correspondido. Amaram se mais algumas vezes, depois tiveram que voltar a realidade. Eles tomaram banho vestiram-se. Brindaram Gina Voltou pra casa. Tomando cuidado pra não acordar Mione. Que sem ela saber fingiu estar dormindo, pra não deixar Gina constrangida.

8


	9. Escapulidas

**Capitulo 08**

**Escapulidas**

No dia seguinte Gina acordou tarde, e ficou bastante aérea pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Ela agora já não era mais uma menina e sim uma mulher. Ele a completava de uma forma plena, ela sabia que não foi a primeira na vida dele. Mas de alguma forma se sentia especial.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco acordou extasiado, com as lembranças, da noite anterior ele agora sabia como fora bom fazer amor com ela. Embora tivesse experiência com outras pessoas, mas com ela foi especial. Isso ao mesmo tempo o deixava feliz , de forma alguma Lucio poderia descobrir o relacionamento deles pois ela passaria a correr perigo.

Estava distraído quando ouviu uma batida na porta, olhou em volta, para retirar todo vestígio da presença de sua ruiva. Abriu a parta e viu Lucio entrar em seu quarto, e foi logo perguntando sem fazer cerimônia.

- Ontem vim, falar com você mas notei pelo barulho que você estava dando uma festinha, quem era

- Ninguém em especial, era uma dessas garotas de que sempre contrato quando estou em casa.

- Você está se prevenindo?

- Lógico, acha que eu sou algum tolo?

- Mas o que o trouxe ao meu quarto? Falou encerrando o assunto.

- Amanhã iremos tratar de nossos assuntos legais, e desses seus pequenos deslizes. Falou Lucio com ironia.

- A propósito acrescente um feitiço impermeabilizante, assim ninguém ouvirá sua festinha. Saiu rindo alto deixando Draco chateado por ter que comparar sua ruiva com uma qualquer.

No dia seguinte a visita ao quarto de Draco. Gina pediu aos gêmeos que a levasse ao beco diagonal, para comprar material que já havia acabado. Mandou uma coruja para Luna, marcando um encontro na loja dos gêmeos, ela queria contar pra amiga, os fatos ocorridos. Ficou combinado que Carlinhos a levaria, na manha seguinte.

Como estava frio, Gina colocou um conjunto de couro de Dragão com botas combinando, que a deixou muito elegante quem a olhasse não diria se tratar de um Weasley. Ficou na loja ate a chegada de Luna, Gina estava tentando ajudar a amiga mudar a forma excêntrica de se vestir. Principalmente que agora os gêmeos a mimavam com roupas e sapatos pois estavam cansados de ver pessoas rindo dela e Rony. Obtivera um certo progresso pois agora, Luna havia abandonado os brincos em forma de legumes.ja arrumava o cabelo ficando parecida com uma adolescente normal.

Quando passavam pelo banco de Gringots, Gina sentiu os joelhos amolecerem, viu Draco saindo com o pai. Eles foram parados por uma pessoas que parecia ser amigo de Lucio. Draco estava parado ao lado deles com uma cara de tédio, como por extinto, passou observar em volta e deu de cara com Gina o observando.

- Gina acho que ele viu você, vamos entrar nessa loja de chá antes que o pai dele nos veja.

Draco percebeu a atitude de Luna, então falou com Lucio – Vou tomar uma cerveja amanteigada se você não se importar.

- Vou aproveitar para resolver uns assuntos, com um colaborador te encontro na mansão – falou Lucio saindo com o amigo.

- Draco esperou ate que eles sumissem, e caminhou para o lugar onde Gina havia entrado.

- Atrapalho a conversa? Falou Draco deixando Gina Vermelha.

- Você ta louco seu pai pode te ver!

- Ele foi resolver uns assuntos de negócios, mas você tem razão, mas só pensei em te pedir para ir lá amanhã no mesmo horário. Estou te esperando falou discretamente afastando se sem esperar a resposta. Pois os Malfoys eram conhecidos se alguém comentasse ela correria perigo.

Gina contou pra amiga, o acontecimento dos últimos dias a deixando tonta com ousadia deles.

- Gina toma cuidado, se alguém descobrir vocês estão ferrados.

- Eu sei, mas estar com ele compensa o risco, e continuaram a conversar até a hora de voltar pra loja, depois de comprar o material que foi a causa da ida delas ao beco diagonal. Gina comentou com Luna que daria um jeito de ir ao encontro ela queria vê-lo antes de voltar para Hogwarts.

Chegaram em casa jantaram, passaram um tempo jogando xadrez bruxo em dupla ela ficou com Harry, Mione com Rony. Para variar ela e Harry perderam a maioria das partidas deixando as peças irritadas com eles. Assim foi até eles irem dormir.

No dia seguinte Gina passou ansiosa, pois descobriu que haveria reunião da Ordem. Portanto seria muito difícil ir ver Draco. Mas aconteceu algo que mudou drasticamente o humor de Gina, Sua mãe havia pedido para ela e Mione ajudarem com os afazeres domésticos, Molly sem saber deu a Gina solução para o problema a mandou limpar o quarto de Sirius, foi então que ela descobriu a lareira no quarto verificou discretamente o funcionamento então decidiu a usaria pra ver Draco.

Após o jantar a reunião da ordem começou somente Harry e os gêmeos puderam participar, Gina subiu colocou o Rob por cima do vestido azul deitou-se ficou conversando com Mione ate que vencida pelo sono Mione dormiu. Então Gina se levantou discretamente colocou travesseiros de forma que parecia estar totalmente coberta, e saiu para o encontro.

Draco a aguardava impaciente, como não puderam conversar ele não tinha certeza se ela viria.

- Você demorou o que houve?

- Teve uma reunião lá em casa, todos estão acordados.

- O que interessa, foi você ter vindo. Falou abraçando-a.

- Draco você se arrependeu de ficar comigo?

- Porque, qual a sua duvida?

- Bom você, já teve outras mulheres experientes, falou insegura.

- Então e isso? Falou rindo. Virginia pra mim o que aconteceu entre nos foi especial, ainda estamos nos descobrindo, você não tem com que se preocupa. Eu fico louco quando você me abraça desse jeito. Falou encostando-se nela a fazendo sentir o seu desejo.

- Você esta sentindo sussurrou, no ouvido dela ao mesmo tempo em que levantava a levando pra cama, começando beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto fazia o vestido dela escorregar para o chão.

Gina seguindo o extinto começou a beijá-lo enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele o sentindo estremecer, sem cerimônia passou comandar a situação. Se colocando em cima dele dando pequenas mordidas, passando a língua, ate chegar no ventre o fazendo gemer alto. Ele desfrutava da sensação de cada toque, a deixando descobrir os seus pontos mais sensíveis. Draco a puxou fazendo o corpo dela encaixar-se no seu permitindo que ela comandasse passando a cavalgar, mais rápido vendo o rosto dele torturado de prazer, as vezes ela diminuía o ritmo prolongando a sensação . Sem agüentar mais Draco sussurrou

- Mais rápido amor, por favor, mais rápido. Ela então aumentou o ritmo o fazendo gemer cada vez mais, isso aumentava nela a sensação de prazer, juntos chegaram ao clímax, com seus gemidos misturando-se. Com o coração acelerado ela ficou deitada no peito dele.

- Ainda acha que posso me arrepender depois disso tudo? – Falou Draco beijando-lhe a testa.

- Não respondeu Gina recebendo carinhos dele.

- Mas temos que manter nosso relacionamento, em segredo Virginia. Você sabe do envolvimento do meu pai com o lado negro. Isso pode te colocar em perigo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se te acontecesse algo.

Quem nos olha-se nesse momento não diria que srta me estuporou ano passado falou rindo ao lembrar do episódio.- Virgínia, eu aprendi a gostar de

Você mas não espere, que eu dê o mesmo tratamento ao seu irmão, e amigos. Só vou abrir exceção pra Lovegood.

- Eu sei, mas você deve avaliar o que e importante pra você antes de se envolver nos assuntos do seu pai.

- Odeio receber cobranças Virginia.

- Isso não é cobrança apenas, a constatação de um fato. Nunca poderia continuar com você, caso se torne um comensal. Mas não quero brigar, vou tomar um banho. Levantou-se nua indo em direção ao banheiro.

Draco a observava admirando, com as formas perfeitas de Gina. agora nada, o faria se afastar. Levantou e juntou-se ao banho, mas isso foi a ultima coisa que fizeram, pois juntos descobriram novas formas de amar. E ficaram desfrutando os prazeres que seus corpos proporcionavam um ao outro. Algumas horas depois Gina vestiu-se para voltar ao largo Grimmauld, mesmo com o pedido de Draco para que ela ficasse mais um pouco Gina resolveu que não deveria arriscar o beijou. E falou

- Nos vemos no expresso de Hogwarts, e sumiu nas chamas.

N/A:

oi...e aí? gst do cap...gente...as respostas das reviews tão lah no meu profile tah? vão lah da uma confiridinha... mas desde jah eu tow agradecendo as reviews tah? o próximo cap jah tah prontin...mandem reviews e eu posto o cap...sorriso sarcastico, chantagem emocional sempre funciona...hehe bem...

bjinhu

Jessy Malfoy


	10. Pequenos segredos

**Capítulo 09**

**Pequenos segredos**

Gina passou os dias que faltavam para o retorno a Hogwarts meio distraída, chegando a ponto de sua mãe chamá-la para conversar.

-Gina minha filha o que esta havendo com você? Come pouco está no mundo na lua. Não quer me contar querida?

- Mãe não é nada demais, coisas do coração.

- Então minha Gininha esta apaixonada

- Estou mãe, mas o coração dele já tem dona-mentiu Gina.

- Minha querida, pensei que já tivesse superado essa paixão pelo Harry, não se preocupe, um dia você vai encontrar alguém que te corresponda então isso passará- disse encerrando o assunto.

Gina ficou calada, odiava ter que mentir, porém ninguém iria aceitar o seu relacionamento com Draco. Ela contava as horas para vê-lo novamente, por isso acordou eufórica no dia em que voltaria pra escola. Apenas Mione desconfiava dos motivos de Gina.

Draco passou a maior parte dos dias acompanhando Lucio em escritórios das empresas, porém no ultimo dia antes de voltar para Hogwarts, Lucio o chamou para uma conversa que o assustou:

- Draco estive pensando, acho que esta na hora de começar o seu treinamento, no próximo ano você completará a maior idade bruxa, logo que sair de Hogwarts assumirá suas responsabilidades nos "negócios e na causa."

- Quando vai começar o treinamento? - perguntou Draco ocultando suas emoções

- Nas próximas férias, eu estou recrutando alguém grandes poderes,de minha extrema confiança para o seu treinamento, portanto a moleza vai acabar esteja preparado.

- Mas eu quero ser ordenado logo, pai -disse fingindo estar ansioso.

- É muito arriscado enquanto você estiver estudando, mas vou intensificar o seu treinamento no próximo ano. Assim que você se formar então marcaremos sua ordenação.

- Aguardo noticia sobre o meu treinamento, mal consigo controlar a vontade de começar a aprender magia de verdade, estou cansado de repetir feitiço que pratico desde os 10 anos.

E bom ouvir você falando como um "Malfoy" cheguei a desconfiar de suas intenções garoto, agora voltei a me orgulhar de você. Amanhã sua mãe irá

Com você à plataforma, estarei ocupado com nossa causa, até a volta. Falou dando o assunto encerrado.

Draco voltou para o quarto, horrorizado com a decisão de Lucio, mas por enquanto não tinha condições para recusar, ele sabia, das sérias conseqüências.. Mas tomariam cuidado pois ele não estava disposto a abri mão dela pensou segurando o pingente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A volta a Hogwarts foi tranqüila, Harry, Rony, Mione e Cho, ficaram em uma cabine aproveitando para matar a saudade. Gina, Luna, Neville e Collin ficaram em outra cabine comentando as férias Gina notou os olhares de Collin, mas fingiu não ver que ele estava tentando pedi-la em namoro.

Ela só viu Draco de longe, ele como sempre estava acompanhado de Crabbe, Goyle e Zabine conversavam quando ela passou seguida de perto por Collin deixando Draco enciumado. Mas disfarçou fazendo piada quando viu Rony saindo da cabine

A Weasley fêmea e o sangue ruim!

Hei,Weasley parece que é de família. Você com sangue ruim sabichona metida a bruxa. Sua irmã tentando pegar o namorado do Potter por acaso vocês estão tentando virar trouxas?

Não é da sua conta Malfoy respondeu Rony.

Lógico que não vocês, são pobres mas pelos são sangue puro, Se eu tivesse uma irmã jamais permitiria que ela se misturasse com a escoria.

Você anda reparando demais minha irmã Malfoy, Gina jamais daria confiança a traste como você

Tá enganado Weasley,eu tenho garotas ricas muito melhores que sua irmã a minha disposição. È só escolher.

Gina observava calada, as ofensas trocadas entre Draco e Rony. Então resolveu tomar uma atitude.

Vamos Ron será que você não cansa de brigar com esse idiota, è só não dar confiança ele cansa, e o empurrou para a cabine deixando Draco e os amigos debochando.

Ao chegarem na escola os alunos foram direto para a sala comunal, só voltariam ao salão na hora do jantar pra não haver desconfiança Draco resolveu evitar encontrar com Gina nos primeiros dias de aula, tudo ficou acertado através de um bilhete entregue por Luna, que dizia:

_**Virginia,**_

_**Estou cheio de saudades, mas não podemos nos arriscar. Assim que for seguro nos encontraremos. Por mim seria agora, mas é arriscado. Desculpe minha atitude no expresso,é necessário eu continuar agir como sempre prometo compensar o tempo esse tempo afastado prepare-se.**_

_**D.M**_

Luna entregou o bilhete a Gina, que ficou chateada com a decisão dele

- Luna será que ele esta perdendo o interesse? Podia te me mandado a capa

Gina se acalme se ele tivesse perdido o interesse, não teria se preocupado em explicar, você viu o que ele fez com a Bradd.

Eu sei, mas estou achando estranha essa atitude dele.

Ele deve ter algum motivo para agir desta forma-falou Luna.

É você esta certa, quando nos encontrarmos ele me explica. Foram interrompidas por Colin que veio trazendo a tabela de jogos de quadribol

Nosso primeiro jogo será contra os corvinais, Harry pediu para avisar que os treinos começarão amanhã depois das aulas e saiu as deixando conversar.

Draco estava cheio de saudades de Gina, mas resolveu esperar um pouco para se encontrarem. Ele estava preocupado principalmente com a segurança dela. Explicaria parte da situação, mas omitiria alguns detalhes para poupá-la. Estava distraído pensando quando recebeu um coruja dizendo:

" _**Sr Malfoy,**_

_**Compareça a minha sala, preciso tratar de um assunto do seu interesse.**_

_**Alvo Dumbledore**_

_**P.S-a senha é bala de caramelo."** _

Draco estranhou o chamado de Dumbledore, levantou-se e foi a sala do diretor que já estava a sua espera.

Sente-se Sr. Malfoy, precisamos tratar de um assunto muito importante.

Do que se trata professor?

Seu relacionamento com a Srta Weasley.

Mas como o Sr ficou sabendo? Perguntou Draco pálido

Se acalme Sr. Malfoy, nada acontece em Hogwarts sem o meu conhecimento. Sabe Draco, creio eu que posso chamá-lo assim ?

Pode, por favor, senhor continue-pediu ansioso.

Como eu ia dizendo, venho observando o comportamento de vocês, a troca discreta de olhares, os encontros em uma determinada sala...Não se preocupe, também já fui jovem, não fico como posso dizer... Observando a "intimidade" dos meus alunos

Mas se o senhor já sabe então o que tem a me dizer?- perguntou Draco arrogante

sabe, Draco eu tenho minhas fontes também fora de Hogwarts, não me interrompa até eu terminar, por isto estou sabendo das fugas da srta. Virginia até uma certa lareira na mansão Malfoy. Estou sabendo que seu pai contratando um bruxo americano para treiná-lo artes das trevas. Quanto as suas escolhas, Draco não posso interferir, afinal cada um escolhe o seu destino-dizendo isso fez uma pausa.

-Entretanto e meu dever proteger a srta Weasley. Quando esse seu treinamento começar vocês fatalmente serão descobertos e temo pelas conseqüências do ódio de Lucio.

Mas então o senhor ta me pedindo para deixa Virginia?- Falou Draco pálido

Não Draco, creio que as coisas já foram longe demais para vocês acatar o meu pedido.

Então o que eu devo fazer? Não sei exatamente o que sinto por ela, mas é como se fosse uma parte de mim, não quero colocá-la em perigo, entretanto não consigo abrir mão deste sentimento de plenitude, que sinto quando estou com ela. Desabafou sem acreditar que estava falando de seus sentimentos com o maior inimigo do seu pai.

Estou vendo que os meus instintos não me enganaram o sr realmente gosta da "menina Weasley", agora não tão menina né?- disse isso fazendo Draco corar.

Estou disposto a ajudar vocês a manterem esse "relacionamento" escondido de Lúcio, antes que o senhor tenha idéias erradas vou lhe dizer como.

Vou lhe dar aulas de oclumencia. Pessoalmente. Só mantendo a sua mente fechada que poderemos proteger a srta Weasley. Certamente quando o seu treinamento começar, você terá que ser capaz de impedir a invasão na sua mente.

Quantos as suas escolhas torno a dizer, não vou tentar mudá-las apenas reflita, faça com consciência.

Mandarei uma coruja lhe dizendo quando as aulas comigo começarão. Não é preciso mencionar descrição quanto a nossa conversa. Pode ir sr Malfoy.

Ele saiu da sala com uma opinião diferente a respeito o diretor. Seu pai sempre o descrevia como um velho gagá, adorador de trouxas mais ele era muito mais que simplesmente aquilo. Draco não conseguiu dormir pensando no que iria fazer quanto a Virginia, estava disposto a terminar com ela para protegê-la.

Quando desceu para tomar café. Draco a viu sentada, seus olhos se cruzaram, nesse momento sentiu o coração acelerar e logo desistiu da idéia de terminar, pois gostava muito dela.

Gina teve um dia agitado, quase não teve tempo para pensar. Os professores cada vez passavam mais tarefas, e a noite tinha o treino de quadribol. Ela estava exausta após o treino foi sozinha para o vestiário, pois agora era a única garota da equipe. Tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro,

Tomou um banho demorado, quando estava saindo enrolada na toalha levou o maior susto, Draco estava sentado admirando o corpo dela

Belas pernas Virginia -falou Draco a deixando-a vermelha

Você é louco? Se alguém nos pega!

Poxa, venho cheio de saudades é assim que você me trata eu vou embora-falou caminhando para a porta.

Draco eu to nua falou não permitindo que ele fosse embora

Esta com vergonha do que? Eu conheço cada sarda do seu corpo já contei todos o sinais sem contar os que eu mesmo fiz, não fiz mais do que olhar-falou sarcástico-então tá eu vou virar de costas enquanto você se veste.

Draco porque você esta me evitando?

Não estou te evitando, só protegendo o nosso relacionamento.

Posso olhar agora?

Pode, ela havia colocado o uniforme

Vamos dar uma volta precisamos conversar, falou sério. Se cobriram com a capa e foram para a sala onde costumavam namorar.

Virgínia quero te explicar porque estou agindo desse jeito. Draco contou a conversa que teve com Lucio, e também com Dumbledore.

Entende agora que precisamos tomar o Maximo de cuidado. Você sabe que eu namorei metade das garotas da Sonserina, muitas delas os pais freqüentam minha casa. Você conhece o meu jeito, eu não fui gentil ao terminar a maioria desses namoros; portanto não precisa dizer que algumas iriam adorar contar pro meu pai.

Você acha melhor terminar falou apreensiva.

Pensei nisso, mas quando te olhei nessa manhã, percebi o quanto gosto de você ruiva. Aproximando a beijando com paixão ficaram namorando um tempo, depois Draco se afastou e falou.

Amanhã eu tenho treino, mas depois de amanhã estarei livre. Traga seu material vamos estudar um pouco você está precisando melhorar suas notas, que são medianas.

Bom, depois podemos namorar um pouco, sabe esta ficando difícil me contentar com só com uns beijos se eu posso ter um banquete completo...

Draco Malfoy você está muito tarado pro meu gosto!

Olha quem fala! Ainda tenho marca das suas unhas nas minhas costas. A propósito esteja a vontade, pra repetir tudo sem esquecer nenhum detalhe falou deixando Gina vermelha.

Vamos donzela, deixa te levar pra torre antes que eu mude de idéia. Foram abraçados até o retrato da mulher gorda, Ele a beijou rapidamente verificou se não havia no corredor. Gina entrou, e Draco caminhou para o sala comunal da Sonserina.

N/A:

e aí gst? espero q sim...

**Nina-** Talvez vc jah deve ter lido ela no três vassouras está lah ateh o cap 7... e sim...eu coloquei td junto...eu ainda naum sabia postar a fic...mas tah concertado... continua a lê...bjks

**Rafinha M. Potter-** eu tbm axo... fic com ele tds juntos o tempo td é mó melação... eu lá pro cap 14 eu devo separar eles...to pensando nisso... ah e tah saindo da minha mente brilhante uma nova fic... devo tah postando por esses dias, quem sabe? continua a lê...bjkinhas floridassss

**Lou Malfoy-** 1ª? nossa que honra... aki tah mais cap espero que vc gst e continue me mandando reviewsssss, ebaaaaaaa...continua a lê...bjusss

**Rute Riddle-** lógico que eu amei a sua Short... eu qro q vc me revele um segredo...como vc consegue escreve as D/G actions com tanta leveza? qd eu escrevo eu peso mt a mão...na minha opinião... continua a lê...bjinhusssss

**Bruna Granger Potter- **eles foram bem abusados... mas daki pra frente ainda vai ter mt action...assim espero...continue a lê...bjinhus coloridos

Bem pexoal... axo q é soh... ah e um aviso mt importante...a partir do cap 10 vai ser um cap por semana e soh... pq, tipo tah escrito soh ateh o cap 14 e qd passar naum quero q v6 fikem chateadas comigo por demorar a postar tah? continuem mandando reviews q eu posto o próximo logo, vlwwwww?

bjks floridassss

Jessy Malfoy


	11. Aprendendo a Esconder

**

* * *

Capitulo 10**

**Aprendendo a Esconder**

Os dias se passaram, finalmente chegou o encontro. Gina pegou a capa de invisibilidade que Draco mandou por Luna, mas o material para estudarem. Quando começou a ensiná-la viu que muita coisa deveria ser feita por isso preferiu limitarem-se as aulas. Deixando o namoro pro sábado após o jogo dos grifibobos, contra os corvinais.

No dia seguinte Draco recebeu uma coruja do professor Dumbledore que dizia:

"Sr. Malfoy,

Aguardo-lhe para o começo de nossas aulas, a sexta-feira às 19:00 h não se atrase.

Alvo Dumbledore. "".

Draco já esperava pelo começo das aulas ansiosamente, guardou o bilhete e foi assistir às suas aulas. Quando estava passando pelos corredores ouviu uma conversa que muito lhe agradou:

- Harry, eu já lhe disse que você tem que reservar um tempo para mim, você só tem tempo para a Granger e para o Weasley, quando não é isso é o quadribol, se você não se esqueceu eu também jogo quadribol e mesmo assim eu arranjo tempo para você!- berrou Cho Chang

- Mas Cho você sabe que são assuntos importantes...

- Importantes? Mais importantes do que o nosso namoro? Mais importantes do que eu sinto por você?- ela gritou

-Cho é que...

- Você só diz que ta fazendo aulas extras por causa da sua futura profissão- auror- disse imitando a voz dele - É né, mas na hora de ficar com a sua namorada você, Harry Potter, fica lá com a Granger-sabe-tudo e com o Weasley!- berrou ela. Draco que até agora só estava escutando a conversa decidiu intervir:

- Hora, hora se não é o Potter potinho e a Ex-viúva da corvinal... - ele falou sarcasticamente - estão brigando é? Porque Chang? O Potter está te traindo com a Granger-Sangue-Ruim

- Não se mete Malfoy, ninguém te chamou na conversa- disse Chang- Eu posso ser até a ex-viúva da Corvinal, mas dizem que você continua sendo a bicha da sonserina, só anda com os capangas, recusa a namorada, porque você não se assume logo Malfoy? Ao invés de prestar atenção na conversa dos outros

- Pro seu governo Chang, eu tenho namorada sim, e muito boa por sinal, só não quero dividir isso com a escola inteira.

- Vai ver é alguma sangue-ruim ou alguma garota pobretona, segundo seus padrões - debochou, só pode ser por vergonha que você está escondendo a sua namorada, você não acha Malfoy?

- Pelo menos eu não preciso implorar para ela estar comigo, quanto a você escutei implorando-disse ele a olhando com desprezo.

- E aí Potter, vai a deixar pegar o pomo pra ser bonzinho? Ou ela te prometeu dar a você o que ela dava para o Diggory, se ela pegar o pomo.

- Eu sou mais seletivo, você é acostumado com vagabundas, eu não. -Falou Harry acertando um soco no queixo de Draco o deixando caído.

Draco sabia que tinha passado dos limites ofendendo a namorada de Harry. Mas além de não gostar do outro, tinha agir como sempre. Nesse dia não teria aulas em conjunto. Com a Grifinória, depois da aula mandou uma coruja pra Gina falando do ocorrido, também da sua primeira aula com Dumbledore.

Gina estava na sala comunal, quando Harry chegou extremamente nervoso, falando da briga com Malfoy.

- Aquele boboca do se meteu na minha conversa, ofendeu a Cho ainda por cima me arrumou um problema. Mas eu acertei um direto nele que ele deve está até agora procurando o hipogrífo - falou Harry.

- Que problema ele te arrumou? Perguntou Gina

- Ele jogou na cara da Cho que ela tem que implorar por atenção o pior é que ela acreditou. Ele disse que tem tal namorada misteriosa que não quer dividir com ninguém.

- Ele deu alguma pista da garota?- perguntou Gina

- Não, mas concordo com a Cho ele deve ter vergonha da idiota pra não exibir, do jeito que o Malfoy é...

- O problema é que vocês dão muita confiança pro Malfoy, me admiro Cho tão inteligente se deixar atingir por comentários vindo de fora, a não ser que você realmente esteja dando pouca atenção a ela sem ter explicado o motivo. -Falou Gina saindo da sala indo para a biblioteca pegar uns livros que Draco Havia sugerido.

Ao chegar à biblioteca, encontrou Luna e ficaram conversando.

- Houve mais uma briga entre Draco e os garotos – falou Gina

- Sossega Gina, essas brigas são normais entre eles, seria muito estranho se parassem de repente.

- Mas é muito difícil, ver as pessoas que eu amo quase se matando Luna.

- Então você deveria trocar de namorado. – falou deixando a amiga perplexa. Nesse momento uma coruja posou na mesa deixando para Luna um bilhete, que disfarçadamente entregou a amiga.

"Virgínia, você já deve saber que eu tive uma briga com Potter confesso que até provoquei, mudar minha atitude em relação a eles chamaria muita atenção vou começar minhas aulas com a velha sexta-feira. Sábado eu te conto a propósito boa sorte no jogo não consigo torcer pelos grifibobos, mas estou torcendo que você se dê bem contra o time da Chang. Seja qual for o resultado estou te esperando pra nossa festa.".

Sexta-feira chegou deixando Draco nervoso, Gina o observava durante as refeições, mas ela o conhecia, e alguns gestos demonstravam o Nervosismo. Após o jantar Draco se dirigiu pro escritório de Dumbledore, que já o esperava sentado com uma penseira em sua mesa.

- Sente-se Draco falou levantando-se e colocando a penseira numa estante.

- Esvazie sua mente de tudo que você não quer que seja visto relaxe feche sua mente. – está pronto?

Draco sentiu uma tontura, nesse momento estava em loja na travessa do tranco. E seu pai o humilhando por ter sido superado pela Granger nos estudos.

- "Que vergonha Draco perder pra uma sangue-ruim isso não é digno de um Malfoy".

Logo depois, Draco estava no campo de quadribol treinando com Gina, a imagem mudou novamente então Draco estava namorando Gina no Baile, Depois na Mansão.

Dumbledore resolveu interromper a invasão da mente de Draco, pois se continuasse ira ver a intimidade do casal, então voltou a falar:

- Entende agora Draco porque sugeri essas aulas?

- Como é possível alguém conseguir se defender dessa invasão?

- Com muito treinamento. Você fará um exercício que vou lhe ensinar todas as noites na quarta-feira teremos outra aula, Seu pai já encontrou o professor para suas aulas entre as habilidades dele está legilemancia, por isso estou acelerando seu treinamento.

Dumbledore passou a ensinar o treinamento para Draco fazer todas as noites. Draco foi dispensado pra voltar pra sala comunal. Ao chegar havia uma coruja Cinza o esperando ele reconheceu a coruja de Lucio com uma carta.

"Draco eu finalmente consegui, o professor para suas aulas como determinadas praticas são proibidas em nosso país, você irá pro estados unidos nas ferias lá você será treinado pra desenvolver sua habilidade. Entro em contato pra te dar mais detalhes Lucio Malfoy."

Draco custou dormir, pois estava preocupado com carta de seu pai, a julgar pelo ocorrido na sala de Dumbledore, ele tinha que se esforçar o Maximo. Senão ele e Gina seriam descobertos. Quando conseguiu teve pesadelos em que Gina era morta por causa dele.

Sábado chegou, abrindo finalmente a temporada de Quadribol a Sonserina jogaria com a Lufa-Lufa logo em seguida a Grifinória jogaria com a Corvinal as partida iriam ser em duplas, pois a temporada havia começado com atraso. Assim a final ocorreria na mesma data de sempre.

As 10:30 h os jogadores da sonserina e os jogadores da lufa-lufa se encaminharam para os vestiários para poderem se trocar, como sempre fazia Montague, deu as instruções de sempre:

- Warrigton, Pucey e eu - Disse apontando para si mesmo - vamos fazer de tudo para pegar a goles, já que é o nosso último ano, nós temos mais do que a obrigação de ganhar.

- Crabbe e Goyle- disse se virando para os batedores- vocês vão fazem qualquer coisa para derrubar os jogadores da vassoura, nem que para isso vocês tenham que jogar os balaços na cabeça dos jogadores.

- Bletchley, defenda e tome cuidado com os balaços.

- E você- virou para Draco- vai pegar o pomo custe o que custar, se nós perdermos para a Lufa-lufa, além de sermos esculachados, nós não vamos para a final - ele se virou para todos - então tratem de ganhar. E nisso foi em direção dos gramados.

Os alunos da Lufa-lufa já estavam posicionados, Andrews Criville um garoto do quinto ano da Grifinória estaria narrando o jogo, Madame Hooch fez a sua costumeira apresentação:

-Capitães, apertem as mãos-ela mandou - Eu quero um jogo limpo e sem trapaças - e soou o apito. Draco deu um impulso e subiu já atento procurando o pomo.

- e começa o jogo!-Criville falou - E madame Hooch lança a goles, e Montague pega a bola e desvia de Miguel Corner e passa Warrigton que desvia de Ernesto McMillan e uhhhh!- ele fez uma cara nojo - nossa McMillan essa deve ter doído, Goyle acaba de acertar um balaço no estomago de Mcmillan, e Warrigton passa para Pucey que passa para Montague vai direto para os aros engano o goleiro e - ele berrou - Gol! Ponto para a Sonserina, Sonserina lidera a Lufa-Lufa por dez a zero.

E foi assim sonserina marcou mais setenta pontos e a Lufa-Lufa fez Cinqüenta pontos e estava marcando mais um quando Draco o viu voando entre a torcida da Grifinória ele saiu voando atrás do pomo e o apanhador da Lufa-lufa que aparentemente tinha visto o pomo, Draco acelerou ainda mais e quando o pomo parou em cima da cabeça de Neville Longbotton... Ele o sentiu na sua mão... Tão pequeno e tão majestoso, do tamanho de uma nós, ele havia apanhado o Pomo de Ouro.

- E Draco Malfoy apanha o pomo de ouro- Draco ouviu Criville- Sonserina venceu!-ele gritou- duzentos a sessenta- Não se esqueçam daqui a pouco às 13:00 h tem jogo de quadribol, Grifinória e Corvinal quem ganhar vai para a final contra a Sonserina- disse ele- muito bem todo mundo pode almoçar agora pra depois voltar por causa do jogo, e também porque eu to com uma fome...

- Criville!- gritou a profª. McGonagall

- desculpa professora...

Como era esperado os sonserinos venceram com facilidade os Lufa-lufa, Draco pegou o pomo com meia hora de jogo. Ele estava radiante, afinal o treinamento havia dado certo, desceu, foi para os vestiários se trocar, pois queria assistir a estréia da sua ruiva como artilheira. Ele nunca pensou que um dia torceria pelos grifibobos.

Eles não se encontravam havia dois dias, ele tinha uma surpresa para a ruiva. Conseguiu encontrar um outro local no castelo só para eles. Estava ficando difícil esconder o namoro se encontrando na sala desativada das masmorras, muitos sonserinos a usavam e estavam comentando o fato de Malfoy ficar trancado na sala por horas e sair sempre sozinho, e galinha como sempre foi já havia até apostas: uns achavam que a garota era feia, outros achavam que era Sangue-ruim, teve até quem dissesse que era homem. Informou Blaise Zabini a Draco que se limitou debochar. Mas não se abriu com ninguém a respeito da ruiva.

As 13:00h todos voltaram aos seus antigos lugares para assistir ao próximo jogo que prometia. O jogo seria Grifinória x Corvinal que já estavam posicionados Madame Hooch logo apareceu com a caixa onde ficavam as bolas:

- Capitães apertem as mãos- ela disse e Harry e Cho apertaram as mãos com carinho- eu quero um jogo limpo entenderam?-ao vê-los acenando que sim soltou primeiro os balaços depois o pomo e por ultimo a goles.

- E começa a partida- Criville gritou- e a goles sai com a grifinória Dino Thomas pega a Bola e passa para Simas que passa Thomas que passa para Virginia Weasley, essa garota promete ser a sensação do time de quadribol, que dribla dois artilheiros da Corvinal e. - ele fez uma pausa- Marca o ponto dez a zero Grifinória!- Andrews Gritou - E a bola sai da Corvinal que dribla Finnigan que tenta passar por Thomas, mas não consegue e Thomas passa para Gina que Passa Thomas de novo e faz o ponto!- vinte a zero para a Grifinória, toma cuidado Corvinal quem ganhar o jogo vai para a final... E a bola sai da corvinal novamente e o artilheiro passa por Gina e passa por Simas e passa por Thomas e... Boa defesa do goleiro Rony Weasley

E o jogo foi assim Gina marcou mais três pontos Dino mais dois e Simas mais três ficando cem a cinqüenta quando Harry avistou o pomo próximo à arquibancada dos professores com Cho ao seu encalço quando ele apanhou o pomo de ouro

- E o jogo ta decidido a grifinória venceu por duzentos e cinqüenta a cinqüenta que coisa mais massacrante, que vergonha...

- Andrews Criville!- McGonagall gritou

- Foi só um comentário para quebrar o gelo professora só isso... - Disse constrangido, bem a final será Grifinória x Sonserina aqui nesta mesma hora daqui a duas semanas passar bem.

Quando o jogo acabou, com a vitória da Grifinória Gina estava muito contente com seu desempenho, havia marcado quatro gols, Ron havia defendido muito bem mantendo a tradição dos Weasley, no quadribol. Ela iria se encontrar com Draco aquela tarde. Todos estavam entusiasmados demais para notar a ausência da pequena Weasley.

Luna abraçou a amiga e colocou discretamente um bilhete nas mãos da ruiva. O único que embora tivesse o ganho foi Harry, Cho era apanhadora da Corvinal. Eles acabaram tendo uma briga. Os meninos organizaram a festa de comemoração na sala comunal.

Gina alegando precisar estudar saiu sob o protesto e seus amigos:

-Gina relaxa hoje é sábado vamos comemorar, Harry foi comprar cerveja amanteigada - falou Colin para a amiga.

- não-ela falou - estou atrasada com a matéria, e como quero ser medi-bruxa, tenho que me sair bem nos N.O.M.S.

- Só hoje Gina

- Não Colin

Subiu as escadas e leu o bilhete de Draco

"Virgínia",

Encontre-me no corredor onde fica a sala de Astronomia

D.M

Ela não entendeu ma se encaminhou para a torre, ao chegar Draco já a esperava:

-Oi - falou a beijando de leve - tenho uma surpresa para você, vamos? Desceu um lance, foram para o quinto andar, ela já conhecia, pois era onde ficava a sala do AD.

Seguiram em frente, passaram pela sala do AD. Draco tirou a varinha deu um toque na parede então surgiu uma porta ele a abriu, pediu para Virgínia fechar os olhos ao entrar.

- Como você conseguiu achar essa sala? Perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Nas férias ouvi meus pais conversando sobre o namoro deles incluindo os encontros em lugares secretos. Então comecei a procurar este lugar pelo que eles falavam eu identifiquei que era no corredor onde o cicatriz dava uma de professor. Depois de procurar muito resolvi escrever para minha mãe e perguntar.

- Ela não quis saber o motivo?

- Lógico eu falei que estava tentando conquistar uma milionária de nossas relações que pretendia fazer uma surpresa para minha eleita. Ela até me deu umas dicas sobre a decoração, o champanhe. Agora abra os olhos e observe.

Gina ficou surpresa com a decoração, havia vela enfeitiçadas flutuando um sofá com dois lugares champanhe gelando em um balde, e no canto uma enorme cama cheia de pétalas de rosa.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho? Perguntou Gina.

- Claro, apenas usei as dicas da minha mãe afinal isso tudo é para minha Sonserina milionária. Falou zombeteiro.

Draco caminhou até a mesa abriu o champanhe, e serviu então começaram a conversar.

- Você jogou bem Virgínia. Torci para correr tudo bem.

- Como foi sua aula com Dumbledore?

- Foi difícil, mas o velho é discreto, não invadiu nossa intimidade, porém ficou clara a importância das malditas aulas. Falando em intimidade quanto tempo tem que você não toma posse desse corpo perfeito? Foi se aproximando e começando a beijá-la. Estava morrendo de saudades pequena. Murmurou.

Enquanto suas mãos ávidas percorriam o corpo da ruiva. Os beijos foram se aprofundando as caricias ficando mais ousadas aos poucos as roupas dos dois, foram sendo jogadas em algum canto da sala enquanto os corpos ávidos de desejo matavam a saudade de longa ausência.

Sem controlar mais ele a possuiu, dando e exigindo todo o prazer que os.

Sentidos necessitavam. Agora não havia pudor, nada entre eles era proibido Ela inverteu a posição passando a comandar, ele adorava essa sensação de ser dominado, segurava na cintura cadenciando o movimento ele sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso mostrando que já havia chegado ao clímax quase satisfeito ele tornou inverter a posição, sentindo o enlace das pernas em sua cintura passou a movimentar-se mais rápido falando coisas sem sentido no ouvido dela isso a enlouqueceu novamente a fazendo gemer e tremer de prazer em seus braços novamente. Ficaram abraçados sentindo o coração se acalmar então ele brincou.

- Não é justo enquanto eu consigouma vez a srta. recatada tem múltiplos...

- Ta reclamando de que? Ouvi dizer que tem garotas que não consegue nenhum.

- Isso é porque não provaram o gostosão aqui falou para irritá-la.

- Draco você sabe que eu não tenho como comparar, mas você tem. Eu consigo te satisfazer por completo?

- Não se atreva a querer arrumar meios de comparação. Sou muito ciumento, e a resposta é sim. Acontece de uma forma que nenhuma outra conseguiu, adoro descobrir novas formas de amar com você quer que eu te mostre novamente?

E assim passaram a tarde desfrutado do corpo um do outro. Combinaram que continuariam a se comunicar através de Luna, da próxima nada de fazer amor eles iriam estudar. Ela estava melhorando consideravelmente, então ele a acompanhou até a subida da torre da grifinória. Depois voltou para a sala comunal embora não quisesse admitir um novo sentimento estava crescendo em almas tão diferentes.

* * *

N/A-

E aí gente? gst? espero q sim... Vão aproveitando pq ateh o cap 13 é soh love...depois disso...sola...solamento por v6...

Continue mandando reviews... a resposta da ultima v6 conferem lah no meu profile...blx? bem mas aki eu agradeçu qem me mando reviews, num me matem naum... sei q as Ncs desse cap tão leves...a do cap 13 é mt especial... esperem e confiram...ah e lembrando...agora é soh um cap por semana...pra mim ter tempo de pensa, vlw? bem genti eu vo fikndo por aki...

bjkinhasssssss

Jessy Malfoy


	12. Prova de Amizade

**Capitulo 11**  
**Prova de Amizade**

Mesmo tendo passado vários dias, após o jogo de quadribol, o clima entre Harry e Cho Chang não melhorou. Ele estava ficando cansado de tantas reclamações da garota. Tudo piorou quando começou ter aulas com Snape, e já não tinha como se dedicar completamente ao namoro deles.

Harry compreendeu que seria melhor se esforçar no aprendizado, embora preferisse ter aulas apenas com Dumbledore, ficou decido: que teria oclumência com Snape devido sua ligação com Voldemort.

Dumbledore daria legilimência. Por isso os esforços estavam cada vez maiores, pois relação com Snape não das melhores. Harry chegou à sala comunal extremamente cansado, preferiu descansar ao invés de ir ao encontro de Cho sentou-se, comentando com Rony,Que havia pergunto se ele não tinha um encontro com a namorada.

- Sabe Rony não estou com a mínima disposição pra brigar, Snape quase me matou hoje.

- Cara desse jeito é a Cho que não vai agüentar

- Quer saber Rony, namorar a Cho perdeu totalmente a graça, primeiro ela ficava falando do Cedrico, o tempo inteiro, tive que da uma trava, o namorado dela sou eu não tenho que ouvir mesmo blá, blá, blá. Tipo com ele era assim, mas agora ela reclama desde as minhas amizades até o quadribol - falou Harry desgostoso.

- Se ta tão ruim assim cara, por que você não termina com ela?- Rony perguntou

- Não sei, eu acho que eu ainda gosto um pouco dela. Gina estava ao lado ouvindo a conversa e deu a sua opinião:

- Sabe Harry eu acho que você não gosta mais da Chang. Quando estamos apaixonados de verdade, com todo cansaço, é bom estar do lado da pessoa, revigora. Não tem nada que nos afaste, pois o que importa é a qualidade do tempo quando estão juntas a rivalidade de casas é um pequeno detalhe - Falou com ar sonhador.

- E quem é o cara Gina? -Perguntou Harry

- Que cara?-disse fingindo – se de desentendida.

- Ta mais do que claro que você esta apaixonada - falou Harry Rony que estava até então calado perguntou furioso

- De qual casa é o atrevido? Você ainda é uma criança Gina.

- Deixe a sua irmã em paz - Falou Mione que tinha acabado de chegar

- Mione, Gina acabou de confessar que esta apaixonada, e pelo jeito não é o Harry.

- Lógico que não seu idiota- Falou Gina. - Até quando você acha que eu ia ficar esperando pelo Harry? Eu ainda não estou com o garoto.

- E respondendo a sua pergunta: ele é um Corvinal. Acabou o interrogatório? Vou à biblioteca, saiu deixando Rony esbravejando.

Ao chegar à biblioteca encontrou-se com Luna e acabou contando ocorrido para a amiga que a ouviu atentamente e desabafou:

- Sabe Gina agora não há motivos para não te contar

- fala logo Luna, estou ficando curiosa?

- Gina, eu sou apaixonada pelo Harry confessou, olhando para o chão. O queixo de Gina caiu e ela perguntou:

- Desde quando Luna?

- Eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele Gina, mas eu nunca achei que tivesse chance, ainda tem a nossa amizade, você gostava dele, então, eu preferi ficar no meu canto sendo sempre a Lunática, ou você acha que eu não escuto os comentários e deboches que fazem sobre mim?

- Mas Luna por que você não me contou isto antes?

- Sabe Gina você foi à única que aceitou como amiga do jeito que eu sou. Me diga como poderia chegar a você e dizer:

"-Gina minha amiga você gosta do Harry né? Pois é eu também". Sem chances eu preferi a nossa amizade, só estou te contando por que você gosta do Malfoy.

- Luna eu to perdidamente apaixonada pelo Draco, você sabe que vou tentar ajudar a conquistar o Harry.

- Primeiro nós temos que mudar o seu visual você é linda, mas essa forma de se vestir e esses acessórios afastam os garotos. Pelo que eu sei o Harry não esta bem com a Chang. Então você te chance

- Gina eu nunca vou ser uma perua igual à Patil

- Eu sei Luna vamos abandonar estes brincos de legumes, chapéus extravagantes só usar roupas normais deixa eu te ajudar amiga.

-Tudo bem, mas estou te avisando se eu ficar igual à Patil...

-Na próxima visita de hogsmeade vamos cuidar disso abraçaram-se e voltaram para as suas respectivas salas comunais. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estava exausto havia tido mais uma aula de oclumência com Dumbledore. Ele agora já conseguia resistir relativamente bem às investidas em sua mente. Seu relacionamento com Virginia estava ótimo e se não fosse às idéias de Lúcio de mandá-lo para os Estados Unidos nas férias sua vida estaria perfeita. Estava se preparando para dormir quando uma Coruja negra lhe entregou uma Mensagem:

"**_Draco, _**

**_Aguardo-lhe em Hogsmeade para acertar, suas aulas com o Sr. Macclean e aproveitar a oportunidade para apresentá-lo_**

**_Lucio Malfoy". _**

Draco pretendia passar o dia com Virgínia, agora depois dessa mensagem teria de mudar os planos. Mesmo cansado retomou o treinamento como Dumbledore havia recomendado.  
No dia seguinte Draco acordou cedo, foi ao corujal mandar uma mensagem para Gina. Havia chegado o momento de contar tudo inclusive sobre o treinamento nos Estados Unidos.

Decidiu falar também com Dumbledore. Tomou café e foi direto a sala do diretor, que para surpresa de Draco já o aguardava.  
- Eu aguardava sua presença Draco.

- Recebi uma mensagem do meu pai, ele marcou em Hogsmeade para me apresentar o novo professor. Mas sinto que ainda não estou preparado, ele pode acabar descobrindo tudo sobre Virgínia.

- Sabe Draco, prevendo que isso poderia acontecer, pedi ao professor Snape para preparar uma poção, de curto efeito é verdade, mas fechará sua mente por dois dias. A partir de agora suas aulas passarão ser diárias isso inclui os fins de semana. Você tem que estar preparado até as férias; Entendeu Draco?

- Eu sei professor, tenho me esforçado ao Maximo.

- Não se preocupe, estarei aqui para ajudá-lo, agora pode ir não se esqueça de nossas conversas sobre as suas escolhas. Dela vai depender o futuro de muitas pessoas. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Luna recebeu a mensagem de Draco, e rapidamente foi falar com Gina. Ao entregar não percebeu que Harry e Rony prestavam atenção, Rony se aproximou e retirou a mensagem das mãos de Gina antes que ela pudesse ler, a mensagem dizia:

"**_Te espero no local de sempre,_**

**_Draco Malfoy"_**

Rony ficou pálido e passou para que Harry lesse tendo à mesma reação do amigo.

- Virgínia Weasley! Você poderia me explicar o significa isso! Porque essa doninha oxigenada anda lhe mandando bilhetes?

- Não tenho nada a explicar - Falou Gina.

Luna percebendo a confusão que sem querer havia colocado a amiga falou:

- Quem está saindo com o Malfoy sou eu. Apenas estava mostrando a Gina o bilhete, isso senhores é invasão de privacidade. Se uma palavra for dita a respeito eu juro que estuporo vocês, agora será que poderiam me devolver meu Bilhete? Eles o devolveram e viram Luna se afastar deixando os três no corredor.

- Quem diria o Malfoy saindo com a Lunática – falou Rony

- Olha Rony ela não é feia, se ela cuidasse dos cabelos, e parasse de usar coisas tão extravagantes até seria pegável.

– Falou Harry.

- Nunca mais falem da minha amiga dessa maneira, se vocês fizerem alguma piada a respeito dela, com o Malfoy eu deixo de falar com vocês eles ainda estão se conhecendo e preferem manter segredo - Falou Gina muito irritada os deixando de boca aberta, enquanto também se afastava. Quando estavam sozinhos Rony comentou:

- Quem pode culpar o Malfoy por querer esconder afinal com pose de dono do mundo, como poderia assumir uma garota que o sebo dos cabelos só perde pro Snape.

- Vai ver ele vê algo alem da aparência – Comentou Harry.

- O Malfoy? tá mais pro papai se tornar Ministro da magia-falou debochado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assim que teve oportunidade, Gina foi agradecer Luna.

- Te devo essa amiga.

- Já pensou se o seu irmão contar pra alguém o Malfoy me mata.

- Não se preocupe eu como domar o "Dragão". - Falou revirando os olhos e Luna soltando uma gargalhada.

Depois do jantar Gina disfarçou, foi encontrar Draco. Ao chegar percebeu que havia algo de errado com o namorado.

- Você demorou, pensei que não viesse.

- Não ganho um beijo? –falou Gina manhosa

- Lógico - respondeu se aproximando, e a beijando com paixão. Colando o corpo ao dela, estremecendo com essa proximidade. Com muito autocontrole conseguiu se separar dela, pois precisavam conversar.

- Recebi uma carta do meu pai.

-O que ele queria perguntou apreensiva.

- Ele quer me encontrar em Hogsmeade.

-Para que? Perguntou Gina

- Quer me apresentar um professor, contratado para me dar aulas particulares.

- Aulas do que Draco?

- Virgínia meu pai, está me preparando para ser um comensal.

- Você vai aceitar?

- Eu não tenho escolha por enquanto. Virginia me ouça antes de te conhecer esse era o meu objetivo, agora não sei se quero. Mas não posso simplesmente, chegar para o meu pai e dizer que não aceito o treinamento, ele iria desconfiar mandaria investigar e nos descobriria.

- Então você vai se tornar um comensal?

- Enquanto estiver em Hogwarts, não corro esse risco. Dumbledore já sabe o que está acontecendo está me ajudando nas aulas de oclumência. Outra coisa eu vou passar as férias nos Estados unidos.

- E nós Draco?-Perguntou Gina.

- Pra que sofrer por antecipação? Meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar.- Respondeu voltando beijá-la a deixando tonta.

- Draco meu irmão quase descobriu tudo.

- Como? Perguntou preocupado.

- Ele pegou sua mensagem quando Luna me entregava. Foi ela que nos salvou assumindo o encontro

- O que! Ficou maluca? Já pensou o Weasley acabando com a minha reputação no corredor? Ou então na aula de poções "sabe quem o Malfoy está pegando a Lovegood aquela dos brincos de rabanetes, e chapéu conjurado que daria inveja à professora Sprout". Isso é uma bomba Virginia.

- O que você preferia enfrentar os meus irmãos caso eles nos descubram? Um deles é domador de dragão, Eles iam tirar senha pra saber qual o primeiro a te arrebentar.

- Mas pelo menos seria por uma causa justa você é bonita, mas a Lovegood... Mesmo tendo sangue puro se minha mãe a visse com certeza cairia desmaiada. Ainda me mandaria um berrador, assim que se recuperasse do susto.

- Sem falar que eu poderia chamar o Weasley de cunhadinho imagina a cara dele? –Falou debochando.

- Isso mesmo vamos brincar,imagina a cara de Lucio Malfoy quando descobrir que o príncipe da Sonserina está namorando a filha do amante de trouxas sem falar no pequeno detalhe seu grande inimigo Arthur Weasley.

- E tem mais, "eu chegando à mansão e dizendo;" Oi sogrinho!" Como vai? a propósito vou passar uns dias aqui com Draco.

- Ta certo você me convenceu aturo a Lovegood. - Falou rindo.

- Draco conversei com Luna e vou ajudá-la com algumas mudanças você vai ficar orgulhoso de namorar Luna.

- Acho bom, se alguém descobrir ela pelo menos estará apresentável.

Passaram mas algum tempo namorando, até decidirem voltar para as respectivas salas comunais. Eles tinham consciência do risco que estavam correndo, mas valia qualquer sacrifício para estarem juntos.

Os dias passaram rápidos, Draco e Gina se encontraram diversas vezes, para estudar. Ele estava empenhado em fazer com que Gina melhorasse o desempenho. Foi com orgulho, ele percebeu a evolução em poções, Herbologia e transfiguração. Como havia conversado, ela pretendia concorrer a uma bolsa para escola de medicina bruxa. Com certeza agora ela teria chance de realizar esse sonho ele sabia que ela nunca aceitaria que ele pagasse então a ajudaria, mesmo que tivessem de abrir mão de namorar. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente chegou o dia da ultima visita a Hogsmeade , ele sabia que não iriam se encontrar, por decidiu ficar escondido nos corredores à espera dela.Gina vinha distraída sendo seguida por Rony e Mione, ela ouviu um barulho era a mochila de Mione que havia caído espalhando os objetos da menina. Rony ficou para ajudando.

Gina seguiu e levou um susto ao ser arrastada para uma sala. Tendo sua boca fechada para impedir qualquer som. Então Ouviu Draco sussurrar em seu ouvido a deixando arrepiada:

- Sou eu Virginia. Só queria me despedir de você, isso é pedir muito?

- Draco ta maluco, se alguém nos pega Rony ele está ai atrás.

- Descansa a Granger deixou algo cair"acidentalmente"-falourindo- eles estão ocupados agora. Me dá logo um beijo, sei que você está louca pra usufruir um pouco do gostosão aqui...

- Convencido - ela falou começando beijá-lo e lavando a mão na nuca e mexendo nos cabelos o fazendo gemer baixinho, pegá-la no colo enquanto ela entrelaçava as pernas em volta da cintura dele. Aprofundando o beijo os deixando cheios de desejo.

- Que tal aproveitar aquela mesa? Murmurou Draco meio rouco no ouvido dela. Gina voltou à realidade e falou:

- Deixa de ser tarado Malfoy! As carruagens já estão lá fora.

- Tudo bem, mas você não sabe o que está perdendo - Falou Draco fingindo aborrecimento.

- Claro que eu sei Draco, mas você sabe que não dá.

- Ta legal não vou insistir, você sai primeiro eu dou um tempo e depois vou. A propósito deixa a minha namorada bem bonita falou zombeteiro. Gina ainda o ouviu murmurar "como se isso fosse possível" xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina chegou ao pátio, às carruagens já estavam enfileiradas, Luna se aproximou e disse:

- Onde você estava? Seu irmão já perguntou, e eu não sabia o que falar! Estava me despedindo do Draco,ele não vai poder ficar comigo à tarde, tem coisas de família para resolver

-Ta depois você me conta, o trio esta se aproximando, e a Chang vem logo atrás você acha que vai valer a pena este sacrifício?

-Luna se o Harry não te notar existem outros, veja o que aconteceu comigo?

-Ta certo, vamos começar por onde?

-Pelo salão, mudança nos cabelos - respondeu Gina.

-Já te falei, me recuso a ficar igual à Patil

-Você vai adorar as mudanças.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao chegar a Hogsmeade, elas foram para um salão onde Luna teve os cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros, foram feitas mechas loiras, formando um lindo contraste com o loiro escuro de antes, foi aplicada uma poção tirando toda oleosidade, pequena mexida nas sobrancelhas e Luna já não se reconhecia no espelho: 

-Viu? Eu não falei que você ia gostar?

-Gina, essa sou eu mesma?

-Lógico! Com certos truques.

-Legal, vamos aonde?

-Comprar roupas e acessórios

Quando saíram da loja horas após terem entrado estavam repletas de sacolas que foram magicamente encolhidas. As duas compraram coisas simples. Gina ensinou a Luna que em relação ao visual o menos é sempre mais. Foram almoçar no Três vassouras e encontraram Draco, Lúcio e um homem jovem extremamente bonito conversando. Entretanto uma coisa chamou a atenção de Gina, os olhos eram verdes igual aos de Harry, mas havia frieza na forma do olhar.

Ao passarem pela mesa Gina escutou Lúcio perguntando

-Aquela é a Weasley?

-É - respondeu Draco

-Quem é a loira? Que está com ela? Parece ter classe.

-Eu só conheço de nome, mas depois desta mudança pretendo descobrir.

-Ela andava com roupas extravagantes

-Voltando as coisas importantes, você fará um treinamento intensivo com Sr. Mcclean, em animagia, duelos e Legilimência.

-Mas o tempo é curto para aprender isso tudo- Falou Draco

-Seu treinamento continuara aqui na Inglaterra, uma vez por mês você passara o final de semana em casa para, eu vou acertar isso no próximo ano.

O assunto girou em torno do treinamento de Draco, ele se sentiu aliviado por voltar para o castelo. Como Dumbledore havia previsto, Mcclean tentou penetrar a mente de Draco, ele conseguiu sentir a invasão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luna foi alvo de comentários em sua volta para Hogwarts, ao passar por Harry e Cho ficou satisfeita em ver o queixo de Harry cair e a cotovelada desfechada nele dada por Cho.

Rony comentou com Harry:

-Nem vou poder sacanear o Malfoy... A Lovegood está sensacional

-Ronald Weasley! Dá pra parar de babar?Isso serve pra você também Harry, nos respeite!- falou Hermione olhando feio para Rony

Gina comentou com Luna:

- Viu como eu tinha razão? Agora é só questão de tempo, a Chang se forma esse ano e o harry vai ficar sozinho outra vez, aí conversa vai, conversa vem... E pode rolar!

Nesse momento Malfoy entrou acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle

Rony não perdeu a oportunidade:

- E aí Malfoy! Vai assumir que está pegando a Lovegood agora que ela mudou o visual ou vai continuar com vergonha?

-Isso não é problema seu Weasley! Por quê? Preferia que eu estivesse pegando a Weasley Fêmea? – Perguntou com um sorriso debochado

-Já te falei Weasley, acho tua irmã até gostosinha, mas se eu pegar ela vai gamar, vai querer ser meu cunhadinho enquanto eu me canso? Quanto a Luna nós já conversamos, estamos apenas ficando, se rolar um namoro, eu mando uma coruja te pedindo permissão. - Saiu deixando todo mundo de boca aberta

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na hora do jantar esse foi o assunto principal algumas meninas com inveja, outras se perguntando como uma garota como a Lovegood pode conquistar um cara como Draco Malfoy. Gina e Luna caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir no banheiro:

-Acho que foi uma poção do amor que a Weasley ajudou a fazer, ela é fera em poções.

-O pai dela pagou alguém para lançar a maldição Imperius

-Será que o Lúcio Malfoy sabe?

-Você acha que ele iria que importar? Apesar de maluca a Lovegood é rica, e é isso que conta pros Malfoys - Falou uma corvinal para outra sonserina.

-É Luna. Você se tornou celebridade, desculpa amiga.

-Tudo bem, dessa vez, mas você vai me ajudar -Falou Luna indo para a mesa da Corvinal no momento que a coruja de Draco pousou deixando outro bilhete

"_**Que tal terminar aquele assunto de hoje de manhã? Te espero no local de sempre**_

**D.M"**

Luna leu o bilhete afinal estavam todos olhando. E começou a jantar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Após o jantar fez um sinal e Gina aproximou-se, ela então passou discretamente o bilhete. Mione que não havia engolido a história do namoro de Luna, percebeu a jogada das duas, mas preferiu não comentar, agora mais do que nunca teve a certeza de que quem namorava o Malfoy era Gina e não luna como todos pensavam.

Gina foi direto para a sala comunal ficando tempo suficiente para as pessoas perceberem a sua presença, então foi para o dormitório ao chegar à cabeceira de sua cama, fechou as cortinas colocou travesseiro para fazer de conta que fora dormir. Então se cobriu com a capa e foi ao encontro de draco.

Ao chegar, ele a esperava, a sala não estava decorada como das outras vezes, mas não pode deixar de sentir desejo no olhar dele quando a beijou. Então mais uma vez não resistiu ao sentir, às caricias em seu corpo a fazendo ficar em chamas. O desejo entre eles aumentavam à medida que os corpos iam se conhecendo e apenas com um olhar. Draco sugeria onde e como gostava de ser tocado, o mesmo acontecia com ela. Já haviam feito amor muitas vezes, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Além do corpo houve um encontro de almas.

* * *

N/A: 

E aí? gst? espero q sim...pelo que eu vi no capitulo passado ngm gst pq num me mandaram reviews... fikei mt chateada... bem...semana que vem eu posto de novo... eu jah escrevi o cap 14 o da separação deles...agora eu vo me dedicar a minha fic nova q eu to fazendo...soh q Merlin tah de mal comigo axo q grudei chiclete na varinha dele... pq inspiração q é bom...NADA...

NAUM TEM AGRADECIMENTOS NO PROFILE!QUASE NGM MANDO REVIEW!

obrigada pelas duas reviews que me mandaram... continuem lendo...e comentem!

bjinhusss floridosss

Jessy Malfoy


	13. Amadurecer

**Capítulo 12 – Amadurecer**

Os meses passaram rápidos como todos esperavam a final do quadribol foi entre Grifinória e sonserina, mais uma vez a grifinória saiu vencedora. Gina marcou dois gols. Draco acabou indo parar na ala hospitalar, após ser atingido por um balaço quando perseguia o pomo.

Eles sabiam que o confronto das casas poderia acontecer, por isso combinaram não permitir esse tipo de interferência no relacionamento.

As aulas com Dumbledore sortiram resultado, Draco já era capaz de fechar a mente contra invasões, ele agora estava aprendendo a selecionar apenas imagens desejadas, para ninguém desconfiar. Também havia decidido ser diplomata bruxo conversou sobre isso com Dumbledore que sugeriu matérias as quais ele deveria dedicar uma atenção maior.

Gina intensificou os estudos. Sua família mesmo tendo melhorado financeiramente, ainda não possuía condições para pagar uma universidade de medicina bruxa, portanto, ela teria que tentar uma bolsa, somente oferecida aos melhores, então, teria que ter os maiores N.O.M. Para continuar fazendo matérias, ligadas à profissão.

Harry, apesar de tudo conseguiu desenvolver nas aulas de oclumência e legilimencia com Snape e Dumbledore, mas prometeu a si mesmo não usar o aprendizado para invadir a mente de seus colegas de Hogwarts, isso incluía o Malfoy.

O namoro com Cho Chang havia acabado ela não resistiu à falta de tempo do garoto. Ele descobriu estar atraído por Luna Lovegood, mas estava tentando esquecer, pois não queria disputar nada com Draco, já bastava o pomo.

Rony e Hermione conseguiram conciliar a falta de tempo e continuou um conturbado namoro, agora mal se falaram, pois, ela não abria mão de estudar.

Luna continuava ajudando Gina e Draco, com o tempo as pessoas pararam de falar, ele agora já tinha até a cara -de- pau de ir até a mesa da Corvinal arrasta-la para poder ficar com Gina.

Ela ficou feliz quando Harry terminou o namoro, às vezes percebia o olhar do garoto. Mas infelizmente ele pensava que ela namorava Draco.

Dumbledore suspirou aliviado com o final de mais ano. Voldemort havia ficado quieto, isso é muito suspeito, ele deveria estar preparando algo terrível. Atendendo ao pedido dos monitores deu permissão para festa de confraternização para comemorarem esse ano de paz.

Logo após o termino dos exames haveria uma festa. Os trajes seriam a rigor, no dia seguinte todos os alunos voltariam para suas casas encerrando assim o ano letivo.

Como agora passou a ser comum, Draco foi até a mesa da Corvinal e arrastou Luna.

- Malfoy, você está ficando inconveniente! Eu quero ajudar a Gina, mas assim está demais, nenhum garoto se atreve a chegar a dois metros com medo de ser estuporado!

- O que você queria Lovegood? Para todos você é propriedade Malfoy, quem iria se atrever?- falou debochado - Está afim de alguém? Não me conte, me deixa adivinhar do... Potter?

Luna ficou extremamente vermelha confirmando as suspeitas de Draco.

- Entende agora como está me atrapalhando Malfoy?

- Fala com Virginia, o que vocês resolverem tudo bem, mas eu queria combinar o Traje dela como fizemos no baile de máscaras.

- Tudo bem Malfoy.

- Prometo não mostrar intimidade na frente do Potter, você tem sido legal comigo e Virginia, se conseguir fisgar o cicatriz vou fingir que não estou sentindo os chifres.

- Larga de ser debochado Malfoy - disse Luna vermelha.

- Quer que eu prepare uma poção do amor caso o seu charme não funcione! Brincadeirinha... - falou rindo.

Harry que passava no corredor ficou roxo de ciúme ao notar o tom amigável entre Draco e Luna. Draco percebendo a reação do outro provocou:

- Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Potter? Vai ficar de vela?

- Não Malfoy, apenas acho que aqui não é lugar para namorar.

- Ciúmes Potter? Ou você acha que não percebi o seu olhar para a Luna?

-Harry corou até as orelhas. Luna também. Draco se divertiu com a reação dos dois.

- Boa noite pra você também Malfoy, já perdi muito tempo nessa conversa idiota. E saiu deixando Draco rindo e Luna faiscando de raiva.

- Sabe Lovegood, depois da festa é melhor pararmos com esta história de namoro, pela reação do potter ele está caidinho por você.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu não gosto do Potter, do fiel escudeiro Weasley, ah! Tem a sangue ruim, mas gosto da Virginia e como vocês são amigas, eu não quero te atrapalhar. – disse ele - Nós daremos um jeito.

Luna encontrou com Gina e deu o recado de Draco, também relatou o acontecimento no corredor.

- Que maravilha! Amiga, mesmo perdendo a sua ajuda fico feliz, vocês merecem - falou Gina.

O castelo ficou novamente agitado todas as meninas recebendo encomendas para festa, Gina mais uma vez usou Luna para justificar o Lindo vestido vinho que Draco lhe presenteou.

Finalmente chegou o dia da festa, Luna foi com Draco, Gina e Harry, Rony com Hermione. Draco não gostou muito do arranjo, mas sabia que Harry não tinha o menor interesse em Gina.

O salão estava cheio. Muitos casais dançavam, Gina pensava nas Surpresas do destino estar com Harry era tudo que ela queria no começo do ano letivo. Agora ficava observando o seu namorado com cara de tédio, ao lado de sua amiga então disse baixinho para Harry:

- Preciso falar com Luna

- Agora ela está com Malfoy

- vamos Harry, não vai doer.

Quando se dirigiam ao casal, eles caminharam à pista de dança, afinal, ficava estranho eles não dançarem. Gina e Harry, também foram. Nesse momento a música parou, foi surgindo uma troca de casais. Draco fez uma cara de indignado, mas tirou Gina para dançar. Harry fez o mesmo puxando conversa com Luna

- Viu a cara do Malfoy? Mesmo Gina estando linda eu não consigo entender porque tanto desprezo

- Não ligue Harry, Draco é assim mesmo, esnobe, mas é legal.

- Você está apaixonada por ele?- perguntou harry

- Não sei. Como te falei, acho ele legal.

Draco percebendo as investidas de Harry relaxou. Falando discretamente para Gina.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou subir e te espero na nossa sala. Para ninguém desconfiar, vou arrumar uma pequena briga com lovegood. Preciso estar com você, nós vamos ficar as férias inteiras separados, diz que vai?

- Ta bom!Draco vou dar um jeito. Agora se afasta um pouco! As pessoas estão olhando, o meu irmão esta quase vindo aqui.

Draco como sempre não perdeu a oportunidade e conduziu Gina a ficar para perto de Rony, olhou debochado e Falou:

- Oi cunhadinho! Estou pensando em trocar de par já que o cicatriz não está querendo devolver o meu.

Rony estava pronto para pular no pescoço de Draco, mas foi contido por Mione, Harry percebendo a confusão se aproximou com Luna. Draco aproveitou para colocar o seu plano em ação:

- Olha aqui Lovegood, eu não costumo dividir nada com ninguém, você veio comigo, mas fica dando mole pro Potter, quer saber? Cansei de você, Vou subir esse baile já me encheu – falou chamando atenção das pessoas.

- Mas é um grosso mesmo, vem Luna. – Disse Gina, vamos tomar um pouco de ar e saíram do Salão sendo acompanhadas por Harry, ficaram conversando durante um tempo, então Gina manifestou a vontade de ir dormir, fazendo um sinal para Luna ficar.

Quando Gina saiu um silêncio incomodo reinou entre os dois, mas Harry o quebrou perguntando:

- Você acha que tem volta o namoro com Malfoy?

- Olha Harry, eu acho que Draco já está cheio e aproveitou para fazer cena. Por que isso te importa? -perguntou olhando nos olhos.

Harry ficou vermelho, mas respondeu sem pestanejar:

- Por que eu quero te beijar - falou já se aproximando pegando de surpresa com o beijo. Luna correspondeu com paixão e ficaram namorando. Causando espanto as pessoas que passavam.

Todos ficaram de queixo caído, isso causou um alvoroço, pois no começo da noite ela era namorada de Malfoy, agora beijava o Potter. Todos achavam que ela estava se vingando de Draco.

- Nossa ela é rápida no gatilho - falou uma Lufa-Lufa, até Mione e Rony ficaram espantados com o acontecimento.

Enquanto isso Draco e Gina se amavam no cantinho particular deles, alheios a todas as fofocas que surgiram no dia seguinte.

Gina só voltou ao quarto quando o dia estava clareando, dessa vez havia sido especial, eles fizeram amor com muita intensidade. Os seus corpos se completavam, a cada toque as sensações aumentavam dando a eles uma plenitude que só as pessoas que amam são capazes de sentir.

No dia seguinte tomaram o expresso de volta para casa, ela iria para a Toca desta vez, Harry ficaria, um tempo com os tios, mas também iria passar férias com eles, assim como Mione. Luna e Harry ficaram de se corresponderem.

Draco ficou vigiando quando Gina passou, a arrastou para dentro da cabine, no qual havia expulsado dois colegas antes, a beijou rapidamente e colocou um envelope de veludo e falou:

- Só abra em casa, e leia tudo com atenção, vai é melhor ninguém desconfiar da gente.

Ela saiu da cabine e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde abriu, havia um espelho e uma carta de Draco.

"_**Virginia,**_

**_Este foi um ano muito diferente algo mudou, ainda estou tendo que descobrir já estou com saudade, o que aconteceu entre nós foi especial... Vai além do contato físico, não é preciso falar, você sente eu também, Isso é paixão! "Então acho que estou apaixonado."_**

"**_Já ia esquecendo. Esse espelho é comunicador, eu tenho o outro par espere: Eu entro em contato quando for seguro"._**

**_Draco Malfoy._**

Gina leu a carta e guardou no bolso das vestes quando passou no corredor, para não perder o costume lá estava Draco, Rony, Harry discutindo. E assim terminou um ano que levou uma ilusão, lhe trazendo um amor pensou desembarcou vendo Draco se afastar.

**Fim do capitulo.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

N/A: Esse capitulo Se dedicou basicamente ao encerramento do ano, preferi nas cenas mais ousadas deixar v6 usarem a imaginação no próximo capítulo tem mais NC. Com descrição, pois eles logo vão brigar. Ai! Até eu junta-los novamente... Vai demorar um pouquinho afinal ele aprontou.

Bem... As reviews estão todas respondidas lá no meu profile... Se quiserem podem lá dar uma conferida... Mas desde já deixo o meu agradecimento a todos que me mandaram reviews...

Bjinhus

♥ Jessy Malfoy♫


	14. Férias

**Capitulo 13**

**Férias**

As férias de verão começaram. Dessa vez Draco e Gina estariam literalmente separados. Ele desembarcou do expresso e seguiu direto para o aeroporto onde seus pais o aguardavam, para leva-lo aos Estados unidos onde teria o treinamento com o professor Macclean,

esse seria o seu teste de fogo.

Gina desembarcou, juntamente com seus amigos e irmãos, despediram - se de Harry que por determinação de Dumbledore teria que passar uma parte das férias em casa. Ele e Luna ainda não haviam assumido o namoro e ninguém entendeu por que. Se no baile de despedida do ano letivo. Ficaram juntos.

Draco chegou em mais uma das muitas propriedades da família Malfoy, embora ele estivesse cansado da viagem, seu pai marcou um jantar com Macclean para acertar detalhes do treinamento.

No horário o combinado o bruxo aparatou na entrada da mansão ele estava elegantemente vestido, assim como Narcisa e Lucio, Draco apenas os observava sem chamar atenção de sua presença, ele queria estudar a melhor maneira de agir com Macclean.

- Acompanhe-me David, que bom que você respeita os horários dizem que os americanos dificilmente o fazem.

- Ora Malfoy você sabe que sou metade britânico, onde está seu filho? Preciso acertar os detalhes com ele.

- Estou aqui, falou Draco disfarçando sua entrada.

- Como conversamos anteriormente, o tempo para o nosso aprendizado é curto por isso espero aproveita-lo ao máximo. Não admito corpo mole, meu tempo é como seu pai sabe, mas isso não é problema para os Malfoys a questão Draco é o que você pretende, e onde almeja chegar com esse treinamento.

Draco não esperava aquele tipo de colocação de Macclean, por isso não respondeu de imediato, quando o fez disfarçou o turbilhão de sentimentos, mas respondeu com firmeza.

- Pretendo ser o melhor, creio que isso já responde todo o resto em questão.

Macclean não ficou nada satisfeito com a resposta do jovem Malfoy, mas achou melhor não questionar, pois haveria muito tempo para ele descobrir as reais intenções do rapaz.

No dia seguinte o treinamento de Draco começou, e a primeira matéria a ser vista foi animagia. Ele já a estudava na escola, mas o processo de aprendizagem foi acelerado dispensando certos questionamentos éticos.

Passava horas treinando duelos e azarações que deixariam Dumbledore de cabelo em pé, pois segundo Macclean essas aulas eram dadas aos aurores do ministério Britânico. Assim os dias se transformaram em meses, mas ele estava sendo vigiado e não pode fazer contato com Virginia.

Ele estava gostando do treinamento, mas sentia falta de Gina, a festa de seu aniversário, foi uma das mais chatas que já teve. Um bando de homens de negócios e suas filhas afetadas, antes ele teria adorado manter uma conversa fútil com elas, mas agora faltava alguma coisa... um gesto de simplicidade. Para ele isso só existia em sua "Virginia".

Como será que ela está? Ele passa horas se perguntando. Só não foram descobertos, pois ele descobriu primeiro alguns truques do Lucio na noite que chegaram.

Draco estava sem sono, então resolveu andar, um pouco. Como um bom sonserino, ele adquiriu o habito de ouvir conversas alheias.

- Você acha realmente necessário querido vigiar nosso filho desse jeito?

- Tem alguma coisa nele que mudou meu amor - falou Lucio.

- Draco está amadurecendo, é natural querer dirigir sua própria vida e fazer suas escolhas. Você já pensou que ele pode não querer ser um comensal igual a você?

- Porque ele dispensaria a glória de ser poderoso Narcisa?

- Talvez ser poderoso para ele não seja seguir o nosso caminho Lucio. As ambições dele podem ser outras.

- Pelo sim, pelo não, qualquer feitiço ou tentativa de se comunicar com alguém está sendo monitorada, Macclean preparou a casa antes de virmos. Assim se ele fizer qualquer tentativa, nos saberemos.

Draco que ouvia tudo ficou frustrado por não poder comunicar-se com Gina, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviado de ter descoberto antes e não colocar o namoro deles a perder.

Gina chegou na toca para passar as férias de verão, cheia de esperança, de poder falar logo com Draco. Mas os dias se passaram e nada, logo a esperança deu lugar à tristeza.

Luna escrevia sempre, logo chegaram Harry e Mione, mas seu animo não mudou, afinal a única noticia que teve de Draco foi pelos jornais noticiando o seu 17º aniversário no qual muitas autoridades do mundo bruxo compareceram. Havia muitas fotos do evento incluindo algumas com jovens bruxas da sociedade americana.

Gina mal conseguia disfarçar a tristeza, mas a carta de Luna há ajudou um pouco. "Gina provavelmente você esta se perguntando por que o Malfoy ainda não entrou em contato com você, lembre-se ele deve ter uma boa razão para essa atitude, se até hoje não usou o comunicador provavelmente não deve ser seguro pra ele. Eu o acho arrogante você sabe, mas uma coisa eu sei ele gosta de você, tenha paciência amiga vai dar tudo certo, eu irei ao seu aniversário afinal não é todo dia que se faz 16 anos. Luna."

Draco sabia que o aniversário de Gina esta próximo por isso foi conversar com Lucio :

- Pai você sabe, que eu estou muito interessado numa certa loura de Hogwar. Para não atrapalhar o treinamento não mandei nem uma coruja e fui fotografado com as filhas dos seus amigos, mas ela vai fazer aniversário e eu quero mandar um presente. Por tudo que aprendi sei reconhecer quando estou sendo vigiado, por isso estou pedindo permissão pra escrever e mandar um presente.

- Se isso é tão importante para você, está autorizado, mas faço questão de examinar o conteúdo.

- Mas pai vai conter certas intimidades...

- Ora Draco nada que eu não saiba ou tenha feito quando jovem.

- Ta bom se é o único jeito...

Draco escreveu usando o nome de Luna.

"_**Oi pequena, estou cheio de saudades, não entrei em contato com você, pois não foi possível e, por favor, não se aborreça com as fotos do meu aniversário. O meu corpo deseja apenas o seu, prometo compensar toda essa ausência. Lamento não estar presente no seu aniversário, mas é melhor assim, pois você é amiga daquela cambada de cabeças vermelhas. Nem tudo pode ser perfeito, mas sobre isso conversaremos depois. Não se esqueça do quanto eu gosto de você e isso para um Malfoy quer dizer muita coisa...**_

_Draco B. Malfoy"_

Draco mandou a carta junto com um par de brincos, e algumas fotos de seu aniversário. Entregou ao seu pai que examinou a carta e mandou entregar na mansão dos excêntricos Lovengood.

Luna recebeu a carta, mas não abriu, ela sabia que era para sua amiga, e como haveria uma pequena comemoração do aniversário resolveu entrega-la junto com o seu presente. Ao chegar na toca a encontrou tentando disfarçar a tristeza, aproximou-se e falou discretamente :

- Vamos ao seu quarto.

- Por quê?

- Preciso lhe dar seus presentes. – respondeu Luna fazendo mistério.

- Ta vamos logo, daqui a pouco não vou poder te dar atenção por completo.

- Toma, Gina abriu o presente, havia ganhado um diário mágico com local exclusivo para fotos. – Obrigado amiga, mas por um momento tive esperança de receber alguma noticia de Draco.

- Então você Não gostou do presente?

- Amei - falou Gina mal conseguindo disfarçar a decepção.

- Abra você só olhou a capa, nem ao menos quis saber o que eu escrevi dentro.

Gina abriu o diário, num compartimento viu envelope com lacrado com um M na cor verde. O coração dela acelerou, suas mãos suavam ao tocar o envelope, o abriu vendo que havia uma carta e uma pequena caixa diminuída magicamente. Sem se importar com o conteúdo da caixa ela leu o que Draco lhe escrevera, abrindo um lindo sorriso.

- Não vai abrir o presente? – perguntou Luna curiosa.

- Lógico amiga, mas o meu presente está na carta leia você vai entender.

- Quem diria Malfoy se importando com alguém! Não falei que ele ia explicar tudo?

- Agora vê se muda essa cara as pessoas vão começar a te encher pra saber o motivo de tanta tristeza – falou Luna.

- E o Harry já falou alguma coisa sobre vocês?

- Até agora não, mas quer saber vou ficar no meu canto e não pressionar, falou dando o assunto por encerrado.

Gina e Luna desceram a toca já estava cheia, de fora havia as namoradas de seus irmãos, ela e Harry. Gina circulou bastante animada, todos estranharam a mudança repentina, mas quando perguntaram ela colocou a culpa na TPM, sua mãe reclamou dizendo:

- Porque não me pediu pra te preparar uma poção filha?

- Não queria te dar trabalho, já passou. Sorriu lembrando o motivo de sua alegria.

Harry se aproximou de Luna meio sem jeito não sabia como dizer que apesar de gostar dela, ainda precisava de um tempo sozinho antes de assumir outro relacionamento. Seu namoro com Cho o deixou bastante desgastado.

- Luna, precisamos conversar – falou Harry resolvendo ser direto.

- Sobre o que? – perguntou fingindo não entender.

- Você sabe... Eu queria te dizer que aquele dia no baile foi muito bom mas, respirou procurando achar as palavras corretas.

- Não precisa se dar ao trabalho de me dispensar já entendi que você só queria "ficar", tudo bem não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

- Luna, não é isso. Eu gosto de você só que ainda não to preparado para assumir um namoro... se você tiver um pouco de paciência, nos podemos até chegar a namorar.

- Harry eu prefiro ser apenas sua amiga. Eu só costumo ficar com garotos com os quais não pretendo namorar, assim ninguém se machuca entendeu?

- Com você acabaria me envolvendo e isso não ia ser legal, amigos então?

- Se você prefere assim... – falou meio decepcionado, pois queria ficar com ela, só precisava de um tempo. – Gina tá me chamando falou já se afastando.

- E ai? Perguntou Gina vendo Luna se aproximar

- E ai que ele quer um tempo e blá, blá, blá... Não aceitei, propus amizade e sai à francesa.

- Sinto muito amiga, pensei que daria certo.

- Eu também, mas vamos virar a pagina e seja o que Merlin quiser...

A festa transcorreu animada, todos se divertiram muito, Rony e Mione aproveitaram para darem umas escapulidas, Gina já havia percebido a evolução do relacionamento dos dois, pois algumas vezes ficavam trancados no antigo quarto dos gêmeos, e faziam questão de colocar um feitiço impermeabilizante, ela já conhecia, pois Draco usou quando estavam no quarto dele.

Os dias passaram e logo as cartas de Hogwarts chegaram, trazendo as notas de Gina que tirou **O** em poções, transfiguração, feitiços, runas, Trato das criaturas mágicas, DCAT. **E**, em historia da magia, estudo dos trouxas e Línguas mortas. Mione se tornou Monitora chefe.

Em uma semana voltariam para Hogwarts. Dois dias depois foram comprar o material, dessa vez Gina e Draco não se encontraram.

Draco passou, essas semanas treinando, estava orgulhoso, pois havia conseguido virar um animago, ele transformava-se em Falcão. Também havia aprendido novas técnicas de lutas e transfigurações. Estava contente em voltar.

Seu pai ficou orgulhoso quando viu chegar junto com a lista de materiais o distintivo de monitor chefe como prêmio ele recebeu o direito de voltar uma semana antes com uma chave de portal que dava acesso direto ao quarto dele.

- Isso é uma prova de confiança, use com sabedoria afinal não quero comentários das suas festinhas por ai – Falou Lúcio com ironia.

Draco saiu com a mãe para comprar o material, tinha esperanças ver Gina mesmo de longe, mas só encontrou Luna comprando o material.

Ele não pode deixar de aproximar-se, pois seus pais sabiam que estava namorando a Lovengood. Ao chegar Draco falou discretamente

- Vou te abraçar e não se atreva me rejeitar, minha mãe ta olhando.

- Oi pra você também Malfoy - falou Luna retribuindo o contato

- Gina já sabe que você voltou?

- Não, cheguei ontem, você pode me fazer um favor ?

- Fala logo Malfoy , não fica bem eu atracada contigo no meio beco diagonal.

- Entrega isso a Gina.

- O que é isso?

- É uma chave de portal, peça que ela use o comunicador e eu explicarei como funciona.

- Malfoy sua mãe está vindo pra cá.

- Prepare-se vou te apresentar sua sogra – falou Draco se divertindo com a situação.

- Draco não me apresentar sua amiga...

- Mãe essa é Luna, minha namorada.

- Encantada – falou Luna corando levemente.

- Seu sobrenome Lovengood vem do antigo clã?

- Acho que sim, mas não ligo muito para essas coisas senhora.

- Pois deveria. Draco a convide qualquer dia desses para um chá vou adorar conhece-la. Examinando Luna minuciosamente.

Draco olhava divertido enquanto pensava "se minha mãe há visse alguns meses atrás com aqueles rabanetes pendurado como brinco, e um cabelo tão oleoso só perderia para o prof. Snape talvez, Gina fez um milagre."

- Draco vou indo, dou jeito de falar com você, o motorista está me aguardando. Foi um prazer conhece-la Sra. Malfoy.

Quando Luna se afastou Narcisa comentou: - Gostei dela, mas precisa melhorar muito pra ser uma Malfoy, isso posso fazer facilmente. O pai é meio excêntrico gasta o tempo com aquele jornaleco, eles são como nós, poderíamos passar uma geração sem trabalhar ainda seriam ricos.

- Mãe eu só tenho dezessete anos ainda vou namorar muito... Mas quando casar será com uma garota desse nível – falou dando o assunto encerrado.

Luna pediu ao motorista para levá-la a casa de Gina, ao chegar encontrou o grupo jogando quadribol. Luna evitou os olhares lançados por Harry, mas o tratou como amigo, assim que surgiu a oportunidade ela chamou Gina e contou os acontecimentos no Beco Diagonal.

Gina só pensava em vê-lo, mas como? Dificilmente conseguiria fugir, Rony e Mione ficavam namorando até tarde, e Harry acabava vindo conversar ou jogar para encobrir os amigos. Luna então teve uma idéia.

- Você poderia ficar lá em casa volta no final de semana pra arrumar suas coisas, vou falar com sua mãe.

- Mãe Luna quer lhe pedir uma coisa.

- Gina pode ficar lá em casa dois dias?

- Não sei querido, preciso falar com Artur.

- Meu pai está em casa, vou pedir para ela falar com senhora.

- Pai, chamou Luna em espelho idêntico ao que Gina havia ganhado, um homem louro apareceu e Luna conversou com ele passando o comunicador para Molly.

- Sra. Weasley não precisa se preocupar, as meninas ficarão bem.

- Eu vou permitir, mas Gina terá que voltar no sábado.

Gina arrumou as coisas e foi para casa de Luna. Ela ficou surpresa ao perceber que ela era rica como Draco, olhou para a amiga se sentindo intimidada com o luxo da casa.

Sempre teve uma imagem diferente pelo modo como ela se vestia. Luna percebendo o incomodo perguntou:

- Gina vai continuar com essa cara?

- Estou apenas surpresa, nunca imaginei isso – falou mostrando as coisas ao seu redor.

- Meu pai era esnobe igual aos Malfoys e as outras famílias ricas do mundo bruxo, mas ao conhecer minha mãe tudo mudou, eles também se conheceram em Hogwarts. Ela era sangue puro, mas, não eram ricos então se apaixonaram e ela o ensinou que havia coisas mais importantes que convenções sociais. Meu pai continuou a respeitar isso quando ela morreu.

- Você e o Harry possuem histórias parecidas, só que mãe dele era filha de trouxas de classe media o pai rico e mimado, também se amaram e nada teve importância e o pior, ele foi obrigado a conviver com tios trouxas que odeiam bruxos e mesmo tendo dinheiro nunca nos tratou de forma diferente.

- Vamos vou te mostrar o seu quarto. – falou Luna dando o assunto como encerrado.

Luna entrou em um quarto amplo com um banheiro privativo, Gina adorou esses pequenos luxos, afinal em uma casa cheia às vezes fica difícil tomar um banho sossegada.

Draco chegou em casa tomou um banho, pegou o espelho e chamou por Gina. Quando já estava quase desistindo ela o atendeu.

- Draco to cheia de saudades.

- Na parece demorou muito pra atender. – falou fingindo estar chateado. - Encontrei sua amiga no Beco Diagonal.

- Eu sei, ela me contou, alias estou na casa dela.

- Ela te deu a chave de portal? É uma maneira segura de você vir me ver, só aperta o botão no fundo.

- Draco minha mãe me deixou vir pra cá, mas ela tem como saber onde estou.

- Como? – perguntou curioso.

- Por um relógio antigo de família, antes que você diga alguma coisa é o artefato muito valioso pertence à família Weasley há séculos. Ele mostra onde estão os membros por nome e se estão correndo perigo.

- Como você conseguiu sair da outra vez?

- Eu não estava em casa estava na sede da Ordem – respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Meu pai me falou sobre a Ordem. Não se preocupe você não está traindo seus amigos. Como vamos fazer? Eu quero te ver...

- Já conversei com Luna, ao invés de ir a sua casa você vem pra cá, depois do jantar eu te chamo abro o portal e...

- Tudo bem, mas fique por perto se houver algum imprevisto te chamo, fiquei as férias inteiras vigiado estou estranhando essa liberdade.

Ao descer Draco ouviu seus pais conversando.

- Lucio hoje conheci a namorada de Draco, você por acaso deu a ele a chave do portal?

- Claro, é melhor do que ele ficar usando flú.

- Acho que ele deu a chave pra essa garota, você acha isso certo? –falou Narcisa

- Você já esqueceu Cicy?De quantas vezes nos usamos pra fazer nossas festinhas.

- Mas era diferente nos estávamos comprometidos. Draco não está seguro dos próprios sentimentos.

- Tem certeza Cicy?

- Lógico, conheço o meu filho Lucio. Ele não ama essa garota.

- Será que ela está intermediando outra situação?

- Você ta achando que o nosso filhe é gay?

- Faça-me um favor Cicy, isso nem passou.

- Ele pode estar saindo com alguma sangue ruim amiga dessa Lovengood.

- Não acredito nisso, Draco tem horror a sangues ruins.

- Quando um adolescente se apaixona isso deixa de ser empecilho.

- Por que não usamos aquele porta retrato do quarto dele pra darmos uma pequena olhada?

- Se ele desconfiar? Como é o nosso retrato Cicy vou apenas ativar o feitiço de visão.

Draco voltou rapidamente para o quarto, tornou a chamar Virginia pelo espelho. Combinou para que ela mandasse a Lovengood ir buscá-lo, depois ele explicaria com calma. Mentalmente lembrou de tirar o retrato dos pais de seu quarto.

Jantou com os pais normalmente. Depois deu uma desculpa e voltou para o quarto fingindo não saber que estava sendo vigiado. No horário combinado Luna surgiu Draco a abraçou findo beija-la, ela murmurou baixinho:

- Vamos? Ele a segurou pela mão e desapareceram sendo observados por Lucio e Narcisa.

- Viu você se preocupa demais Cicy – falou Lucio.

- To achando que nosso filho é mais esperto do pensamos, provavelmente deve estar querendo unir as duas fortunas para isso não precisa ta apaixonado e a garota é loura e bonita. Falou Narcisa. Rindo.

Draco e Luna chegaram. Gina já os esperava, Luna sabendo da saudade da amiga saiu discretamente. Ele murmurou dois feitiços para silenciar e trancar a porta, ficaram olhando-se, ela estava com o coração acelerado, seus olhos demonstravam todo o sentimento guardado. Draco perguntou:

- Isso tudo é saudade pequena?

- O que você acha? falou

Chegando perto o abraçou, enquanto sua boca procurava avidamente a dele. Draco apertou-a colando o corpo ao dela enquanto ela enlaçava as pernas na cintura dele o fazendo lembrar o quanto toca-la é bom. Beijaram-se com um misto de saudade e carinho, aos poucos se aprofundaram ficando cheios de desejo. Draco passou a beijar o pescoço deixando uma trilha de fogo a cada toque. Então a levou pra cama passando a explorar o colo, fazendo-a gemer baixinho devagar desceu a alça do sutien mostrando os seios.

Gina o acariciava tocando em pontos sensíveis, também o enlouquecendo, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe tirava a camisa passando a língua no tórax dele e vendo as sensações provocadas em seu rosto. Nos murmúrios que ele deixava escapar. As caricias foram se tornando mais intimas e intensa a boca dele descia beijando os seios, enquanto tirava a ultima peça que impedia o contato total entre os amantes sedentos, ele a estimulava com a boca, sabia exatamente como onde e tocá-la. Dando um imenso prazer fazendo com que ela chegasse ao clímax.

Ele sabia que havia proporcionado prazer a ela, conhecia perfeitamente como fazê-lo e controlou-se ao máximo. Olhando-a com desejo ele proferiu o feitiço de proteção e voltou pra cama entregando-se totalmente aos comandos dela, que o beijava pelo corpo inteiro enquanto suas mãos tocavam e estimulavam as partes mais sensíveis, juntando-se a mão veio a boca.

Gina se excitava cada vez mais com os gemidos, com um rápido movimento trocaram de posição e então como se fosse à primeira vez ele a possuiu movimentando-se devagar saboreando todo prazer daquele momento, ela murmurava.

- Mais rápido amor,com uma voz rouca.

Ele então aumentou os movimentos enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto passando as pernas na cintura dele ficando mais encaixada a corpo, ele enlouqueceu ao sentir as pulsações vinda do corpo dela e se entregou completamente chegando juntos ao clímax.

Eles dormiram juntos pela primeira vez, pois Draco simplesmente se recusou ir embora. As mesmas loucuras foram repetidas e novas foram acrescentadas no dia seguinte.

Gina voltou para casa no final de semana, arrumou seu material, segunda - feira embarcaram da plataforma 9 1/2 , para mais um ano, ela só gostaria de saber quais surpresas o amor lhe traria.

N/A: Eu caprichei na NC porque vão acontecer coisas no próximo cap. Que vão separar talvez temporariamente o nosso casalzinho não me xinguem mas eu tenho que fazer isso para dar mais emoção a fic.

**Eu queria agradecer de coração a minha miga Erica Weasley pela betagem dos capitulos da minha fic...amei linda! vo pedi pra vc betar sempre...hehehe...OBRIGADO!**

Bem vamos aos agradecimentos:

**Miaka-** Linda...eles vão brigar sim... e muito!aff... o porque vc soh vai saber qd ler o proximo cap...hehehe...ainda bem que vc gst...bjus!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe-** Ainda bem que vc gst...hehe...as vezes tb me imagino no lugar da Gina! bem qt amar o Draco...tds amamos...he... bem o Harry ainda num tah pronto pra um "relacionamento" com a Luna, então eles só vão ficar...depois eu dou esse presentinho a Luna... continua a lê...bjusss!

**Jullia Malfoy-** vc gst da minha outra fic? graças a Merlin...mas devo confessar que a Surpresas é o meu xodó...minha primeira...sempre é assim... bem... eu vo ta postando o próximo cap por esses dias... e que Merlin me de inspiração msm! Bjussss

**Franinha Malfoy-** tomara que vc gst cada dia mais... continue a lê... Bjussss

**Lou Malfoy- **fofuxa... o Harry e a Luna não tão namorando...tão ficando...o harry acabou de sair de uma relação e ainda num ta pronto pra outra mas com certeza eles vão ficar juntos XD... a Mione não vai contar... pq embora não mt próxima ela é amiga da gina...e num faria isso com ela...Continua a lê... pode deixar que eu atualizo a outra por esses dias...bjinhus!


	15. Enganos, mentiras e traição

**Capítulo 14 - Enganos Mentiras e traição **

A volta para Hogwarts foi tranqüila, Draco para não perder o costume foi à cabine onde estava Harry, Luna, Gina e Colin, pois Rony e Hermione estavam no vagão dos monitores e o provocou:

- Essa é a nova formação do trio maravilha? O sangue ruim, defensora doa trouxas e o cicatriz? – Falou sarcástico

-Burrice pega Malfoy? Na cabine tem quatro - falou Harry

- A Luna não conta. O defeito dela é andar com a escória, a propósito você já contou pro cicatriz que o usou para me atingir? – Falou deixando Luna ruborizada

- Tomei posse do que me pertence, vê se fica longe dela cicatriz – falo para Harry, mas dirigindo um olhar mortal para Colin.

Harry ficou abalado com a revelação de Malfoy, pois achava que Luna gostava dele, Draco tornou a falar dessa vez olhando na direção de Gina e Luna:

- Não perdôo traição, que isso fique claro, o aviso foi dado e saiu do vagão acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle.

Nem Gina ou Luna entenderam o comportamento de Draco. Mas ele percebeu os olhares apaixonados de Colin para Gina e pensou: "Esse sangue ruim que não se atrevam a cruzar o meu território"

A cerimônia de iniciação ocorreu da mesma forma e o banquete teve inicio naquele dia foi impossível haver um encontro deles. O que acabou acontecendo por acaso na ronda de monitores. Ela havia sido escalada para o mesmo horário de Draco, que sem perder tempo a arrastou para uma sala, pois queria conversar.

- Draco, o que foi aquilo no trem?

- Você está falando do quê?

- Bom, primeiro que o cicatriz ta morrendo de ciúmes da Lovengood, mas não tem coragem de ficar com ela, apenas dei uma mãozinha pra tua amiga. Além de poder continuar a usá-la nos ver.

- O outro foi pra você ruiva, eu não sou cego, ando observando os olhares daquele sangue-ruim, se a Lovengood fosse minha nunca a perdoaria. Sou ciumento ruiva, afaste-se do Creevey, não gosto de como ele olha pra você – falou serio arrastando a voz.

- Draco coitado do Colin! Esse ciúme é absurdo.

- Eu te avisei depois não reclame quando eu o mandar aos pedaços pra enfermaria.

Gina se aproximou o abraçou enlaçando as pernas em torno dele, com um beijo cheio de malicia, Draco trancou a porta com feitiço; ela murmurou baixinho:

- Posso te ver mais hein? Quero te mostrar que tudo em mim te pertence.

- Porque não mostra agora pequena? – falou rouco. Enquanto caminhava para uma mesa onde se amaram com loucura, naquele momento especial eles se completavam tinham a sensação que nada poderia separá-los.

Mas o destino preparou uma armadilha, Kelly Bradd uma antiga namorada de Draco caminhava distraída, ia virando no corredor quando ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta; o instinto sonserino falou mais alto.

Ela resolveu se esconder e descobrir quem eram os malandrinhos que estavam dando um amasso àquela hora... Sua curiosidade aumentou quando viu Draco verificando se podiam sair. Ela queria saber quem estava com ele, provavelmente o velho Draco estava em ação, pensou divertida.

Seu queixo caiu ao ver a Weasley fêmea sair da sala, e Draco ainda puxando-a para um beijo rápido. Agora ela compreendia tudo, a lunática era apenas um disfarce, a verdadeira namorada era a pobretona Weasley. Será que Draco terminou o namoro pra ficar com essa vadia sonsa! Pensou Kelly se isso fosse verdade eles estavam com os dias contados.

A partir desse flagra Kelly passou a vigiar, o comportamento dos três, percebia quando Draco usava a lunática para se comunicar com a pobretona vermelha, notava o ciúme dele em relação ao ex-apaixonado do Potter, ela tinha todo o tempo necessário observar os pontos fracos daquela palhaçada, chamada namoro. Ela resolveu atacar pelo ciúme se conhecia Draco ele não perdoaria nenhum deslize. Então os separaria usando essa arma.

Os dias passaram, ela não conseguia pegar nenhum vacilo da Grifinória então ela ia inventar...

Seguindo a lunática, Kelly teve a confirmação do que mais temia Draco a trocara pela vaca vermelha. Escondida ouviu uma conversa dele, com a lunática.

- Entrega isso pra Virginia e diga que estarei esperando em nosso canto.

- Festinha particular Malfoy?

- Se o cicatriz não fosse lesado você também teria...

- Como ele acha que estamos namorando minhas chances são... Nenhuma.

- De seu jeito seduza o panaca, igual Virginia fez comigo.

- Auto lá Malfoy, eu sei de tudo foi você quem seduziu minha com aquela conversa de treinamento de quadribol, dando uma de bom moço enquanto ainda namora com a tal da Bradd.

- Isso é passado. Depois do primeiro beijo, quando eu a agarrei no meio do corredor, comecei a perder o interesse pela Bradd, mesmo na época não tendo a mesma intimidade se você me entende... Mesmo assim preferi ficar com ela por isso dispensei a Bradd.

- Ta legal eu sei que você gosta realmente da minha amiga, por isso te faço esses favores. Não consigo arrumar ninguém quem ousaria paquerar a namorada de Draco Malfoy?

Draco e Gina sem saber tiveram seus últimos momentos de perfeita harmonia juntos, ele preparou um jantar maravilhoso fazia um ano que se beijaram a primeira vez.

Ele lhe deu um vestido vermelho, que combinava com os cabelos dela. Gina com ajuda de Luna conseguiu emprestada a penseira que pertencia ao pai da amiga. De onde ela retirou alguns momentos especiais e os fotografou, conseguindo fazer dois álbuns, um foi de presente para ele. Ele adorou.

Tiveram uma noite maravilhosa, infelizmente não poderia dormir com ele, pois não tinha com explicar sua ausência no dormitório. Ele lamentava esse fato, pois cada vez que se amavam a entrega era tanta... Mesmo assim a conduziu para sala comunal a deixando em frente o retrato da mulher gorda voltando escondido sobre a capa para o quarto.

Gina foi dormir, mas teve um pesadelo, mas ela não conseguia lembrar, isso lhe tirou o sono. Ela resolveu levantar e ficar perto da lareira na sala comunal. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu a chegada de Colin, sem rodeios ele perguntou:

- Você esta me evitando ?

- Porque eu faria isso Colin?

- Eu preciso falar com você Gina; não consigo mais guardar isso.

- Pense bem no que vai dizer pra não estragar nossa amizade - falou Gina

- Eu to apaixonado por você, tentei evitar, mas não deu.

- Lamento Colin, eu gosto de outro.

- Ainda é o Harry? Todo mundo sabe que ele gosta de você como irmã.

- Não Colin, o Harry é passado eu gosto de outro, mas prefiro não comentar.

- Eu tenho alguma chance? Seja franca. Por favor.

- Não Colin. - Falou com firmeza.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Depende – Respondeu desconfiada.

- Eu quero um beijo, você não pode me negar isso Gina, é apenas um beijo - falou implorando.

- Não Colin, prefiro deixar as coisas como estão.

Começou a levantar-se para voltar ao quarto, mas Colin a segurou pelo braço fazendo Gina cair por cima dele, aproveitou o momento para beija-la.

No primeiro momento ela não teve reação Colin entendeu como permissão tentando aprofundar o beijo, Gina reagiu tentando se soltar, foi diante daquela cena comprometedora que deram de cara com Parvati Patil, que falou com ar de ironia :

- Não parem por minha causa.

- Diga a ela Colin isso não é o que parece.

- Você não me deve explicação Weasley.– Falou Parvati

- Por favor, não comente isso com ninguém, o meu irmão é ciumento, você entende não é?

- Minha boca é um tumulo Weasley. –falou saindo e Gina fez o mesmo deixando Colin sozinho.

Na manhã seguinte Gina encontrou com Luna após o café contou o ocorrido. A amiga aconselhou Gina falar logo com Draco, pois conhecia a fama de Padma irmã de Parvati, ela certamente dividiria o fato com a outra. Gina tentou em vão localizar Draco. Mas o destino interferiu novamente. Ele teve o dia cheio só se cruzaram durante as refeições, entretanto não houve tempo pra conversarem ele tinha treinamento com Dumbledore. Assim o dia passou sem que Gina pudesse contar tudo ao namorado.

Draco caminhava para tomar café da manhã quando ouviu duas Corvinais conversando. Normalmente ele seguia em frente acabou ficando curioso pra ouvir quem era vitima da vez.

- Quem viu foi a Parvati, eles estavam se agarrando na poltrona da sala comunal.

- A Weasley com aquela cara de sonsa, hein?

- Padma falou que ela esta em cima do Creevey, ela ainda teve a cara de pau em pedir segredo.

Draco não queria acreditar, nos comentários, provavelmente era alguma fofoca, ele e Gina tinham ficado juntos naquele dia ela não ia traí-lo, mas isso mexeu com o orgulho dele que resolveu faltar as aulas e ficar vigiando pra se entender com Virginia.

Gina notou que algumas pessoas riam apontando pra ela, resolveu ignorar ela não associou a reação das pessoas ao ocorrido na sala comunal. Gina ainda não havia falado com Draco estava procurando por ele justamente quando foi agarrado com violência pelo braço.

- É você Draco? Nossa ta me machucando - Falou notando pela frieza dos olhos cinza que algo estava errado.

- Um par de chifres na minha testa lhe diz algo Weasley?

- Do que você esta falando eu nunca te trai.

- Então é mentira que você e o sangue ruim se beijaram?

- Eu posso explicar, Draco –Falou suplicando.

- Houve ou não o beijo entre você e o Creevey? Eu quero saber a verdade Virginia.

- Sim, mas deixa eu te explicar, por favor...

- Não quero saber de nenhuma explicação Weasley. Saiu deixando Gina arrasada.

Passou uma semana, Draco evitava ao máximo a presença de Virginia, a saudade era imensa às vezes olhava o álbum com foto deles. Pensou em procurá-la ouvir as tais explicações, entretanto o orgulho ainda falava mais alto.

Kelly também ouviu a historia, mal acreditava na própria sorte, também ajudou a espalhar aumentando os detalhes. A fofoca caiu no ouvido de Rony que resolveu colocar em ponto final naquilo, ele viu quando o irmão da Weasley foi falar com o outro grifinório e resolveu escutar.

- Que historia é essa com minha irmã Creevey?

- Eu gosto da sua irmã, mas tudo isso é fofoca aconteceu que roubei um beijo da sua irmã ela estava me repelindo a Patil entrou na sala interpretou mal, espalhou como fofoca.

- Cara você vai limpar o nome da minha irmã, não quero ela sendo comparada àquelas vacas da sonserina – Falou olhando diretamente para Kelly.

Kelly sabia que a Weasley era inocente seria então questão de tempo até ela e Draco conversarem, tudo volta a seria como antes. Mas antes daria um jeito. Ela teve uma idéia, se conhecia Draco ele era muito orgulhoso enquanto achasse que foi traído não deixaria a Weasley chegar perto.

Portanto faria Draco confirmar tudo com seus próprios olhos. Então foi a sala de Snape, com uma desculpa o distraiu e roubou a poção polissuco. Agora daria um jeito de pegar o cabelo da Weasley.

A oportunidade apareceu quando Gina patrulhava o corredor que dava acesso às masmorras. Kelly passou e falou:

- Quem diria em Weasley, ser pega quase nua no salão comunal.

- Não me compare a você Bradd.

- Eu pelo menos estava namorando.

- Você é uma vaca, vadia dando pra todo mundo.

Gina avançou em Kelly a moda trouxa, socos e pontapés foram trocados, Kelly agarrou gina pelos cabelos e as duas rolaram no chão, foram separadas por Hermione que tirou pontos da Sonserina e da Grifinória.

Kelly conseguiu o ingrediente necessário para o plano só faltava armar um jeito de Draco flagrar a Weasley e o tal Creevey. Ela observou que a melhor oportunidade na ronda pelos corredores, conseguiu descobrir o dia agora só faltava atrair o panaca.

Ficou vigiando por ser sábado não estava de uniforme, tudo estava ao seu favor, gina jantou levantou e falou para a Lovegood que iria para o salão comunal.

Kelly resolveu colocar o seu plano em ação, correu para o banheiro tomou a poção, ela tinha apenas uma hora de para a execução.

Com a aparencia de Gina, voltou rapidamente ao salão principal colocando apenas um casaco para não levantar suspeitas aproximou-se de Colin alegando que precisavam conversar.

Ela o levou ao corredor das salas agora só precisava ter sorte. Ficou enrolando o panaca com a conversa de como a história se espalhou, quando já estava desistindo, ouviu passos, então arriscou.

- Sabe Colin, desde que você me beijou não consigo, mas parar de pensar em você.

- Mas Gina, você não falou que...- Ela deu um beijo apaixonado em um Colin surpreso.

Draco olhava a cena perplexo com a cara de pau de Virginia, mesmo sabendo que aquele dia seria a sua ronda fez questão de esfregar na cara dele o namoro com o Sangue-ruim:

- Oras se não é o Sangue ruim e a vagabunda da Grifinória, 50 pontos a menos por quase transarem no corredor.

- Por que Malfoy? Ta com ciúme?

- Sou muito seletivo Creevey, nunca disputaria uma vadia com você.

- Não ofenda a Gina, Malfoy, você viu apenas um beijo nada mais.

- Isso mesmo! Defenda a pobretona, cuidado pelo que eu ouvi ela tem mania de chifrar namorados, todo mundo sabe disso.

Saiu deixando Colin sem entender e Kelly satisfeita, que tratou de dar uma desculpa indo direto para o banheiro.

Colin subiu para a sala comunal, ficando surpreso ao ver Gina encolhida em uma poltrona com o rosto inchado de chorar, ele se aproximou e perguntou:

- Gina, como você conseguiu chegar antes se te deixei no banheiro?

- Ta maluco Colin? Eu subi logo depois do jantar... A Mione me fez companhia.

- Gina, tem alguém tentando brincar comigo.

- Por quê?- Perguntou curiosa

- Alguém se passou por você, me beijou, então o Malfoy tirou 50 pontos da grifinória te xingou de todas as formas, me alertou que você gosta de chifrar namorados e que eu serei o próximo.

Gina entendeu na hora o acontecido, alguém estava usando o ciúmes de Draco para separá-los, tomou uma decisão, contou para Colin sobre o namoro com draco, ele compreendeu finalmente a rejeição de Gina.

Colin pediu a Gina para esperá-lo foi ao quarto pegou pergaminho e escreveu:

"**_Malfoy,_**

_**Nunca houve nada entre eu e Gina, só descobri quando deixei uma no banheiro e encontrei a verdadeira no salão comunal, chorando.**_

_**Acabei entendendo o motivo da rejeição, Cara daria tudo para estar no seu lugar, se você gosta dela confie.**_

_**Colin Creevey."**_

Draco se sentia humilhado, enganado, mas ela pagaria por isso ele não deixaria passar, ele iria se vingar da maldita Weasley.

Gina acordou cedo, foi procurar Luna, ela poderia ajudá-la. Contou toda a história à amiga que prometeu falar com Draco.

- Draco preciso falar com você. - falou Luna sendo observada por Bradd.

- O que foi? Se veio falar de sua amiga não quero saber.

- Seu fosse você, pelo menos escutaria o que ela tem a falar.

Draco resolveu aproveitar o fato para sua vingança.

- Tudo bem, mande ela ir ao meu quarto após o Jantar.

- Você não vai se arrepender - disse Luna feliz, voltando à mesa dando a Gina o recado.

Ao voltar à mesa Draco convidou Kelly para matar as saudades em um pequeno jantar a dois. Gina passou o dia ansiosa, ela finalmente provaria a sua inocência. Draco não apareceu para jantar.

Gina caminhou até o quarto de Draco, bateu na porta e sem esperar a resposta abriu a porta ficando chocada com a cena: Draco estava na cama com a Bradd, eles trocavam caricias ousadas. Ele percebendo a presença de Gina falou com ironia:

- Weasley, você pode ficar olhando mas se quiser participar também eu não me importo.Sua fama vai ficar bem interessante.

Gina deixou o quarto correndo cega pelas lagrimas, entrou na sala comunal, Colin que estava sentado foi em direção a Gina abraçando-a e consolando.

- O que houve? Ele não acreditou?

- Toma Colin, eu não vou precisar disso.

- Por que Gina?

- Ele estava na cama com outra, falou enxugando as lágrimas, mesmo que descubra a verdade, não quero saber dele nunca mais.

Draco conseguiu sua pequena vingança, mas ao contrário do que pensou sentiu uma dor imensa, vendo o sofrimento de Gina, talvez tivesse sido melhor ouvi-la. Pensou enquanto olhava Bradd nua abraçada a ele.

Fazer amor com ela apenas satisfazia suas vontades físicas, mas não o emocionava. Pela primeira vez se arrependeu de ter tomado essa atitude. Ele acordou Kelly, conversaram, deixando claro que não haviam voltado. Mandou ela ir tomar café na frente.

Colin acordou cedo, resolveu ir procurar Draco, ficou aguardando viu quando Bradd saiu. Algum tempo depois, viu Draco sair e se aproximou e deu um soco no queixo de Draco fazendo-o cair espantado.

- Isso é pra você aprender a deixar de ser idiota e respeitar sua "ex-namorada" ela veio lhe trazer isso, babaca. - jogou o bilhete na cara de Draco. - Torço para que ela nunca mais queira ver você Malfoy, afinal, quem não confia merece perder. E saiu deixando Draco sozinho lendo o bilhete.

Ele finalmente percebeu o erro que havia cometido agora os papéis se inverteram. Ele teria que reconquistá-la e descobrir quem havia armado tudo aquilo.

Gina acordou com um enorme vazio no peito, ela resolveu ir em frente, amava Draco, mas ele não a merecia. Pensando desse jeito ela desceu para o café. Ele não apareceu, Kelly a olhava com um olhar de deboche e vitória. Ela ignorou a Sonserina, tomou seu café, e foi para as aulas.

Draco passou o dia pensando no que faria, decidiu que procuraria Gina e tentaria resolver tudo. Achou ela na biblioteca estudando e tentou falar com ela, mas não houve resposta, quando ela levantou, ele a seguiu:

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Seu amigo Colin me entregou isso.

- Eu pretendia te entregar e explicar tudo, mas agora já não me importo.

- Virginia me perdoe fiquei louco vendo você beijar outro, eu também fui enganado!

- Sabe Malfoy, eu até te perdoaria, por não ter acreditado em mim. Mas nunca vou perdoar te ver na cama fazendo amor com outra.

- Eu só queria te fazer sofrer, tava errado!

- Parabéns Malfoy, você conseguiu. Me esqueça eu vou fazer o mesmo.- Falou isso saindo

- Virginia, vamos tentar outra vez!

- Acabou Malfoy, não quero saber de você nunca mais! Me esqueça!

Draco ficou sozinho lembrando das palavras de Colin: "Quem não confia merece perder" ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e pela primeira vez chorou depois de ter se tornado homem.

* * *

**N/A: e aí? vo6 gst? tomara qe sim... os devido agradecimentos eu vo dexar lah no meu profile tah?**

** aki eu soh vou dexar o créditos da Betagem pra minha Beta lindinha Erica Weasley... Erica eu ti amu! mt obrigado!**

**kissies**

**Jessy Malfoy**

**p.s¹- nom sei qd vou atualizar pq o cap tah prono soh que eu to sem tempo...aff**

**p.s²- COMENTEM... c v6 quiserem ver as respostas das reviews deem um pulinho lah no meu profile tah?**

**♥Jessy Malfoy♥**


	16. dolorosa verdade

**Dolorosa verdade**

**Capitulo 15**

Depois da conversa com Colin, Draco resolveu voltar ao quarto. Havia perdido a fome, pensou "tenho que falar com Virginia afinal eu, também fui enganado. Ela tem que entender e dar outra chance pro nosso relacionamento".

Gina mal conseguia disfarçar sua dor, não comia e Luna não conseguia reanima-la. Tudo que aconteceu só serviu para constatar seus a força de seus sentimentos em relação à Draco.

"O amava demais, não era uma simples atração, ou até mesmo uma paixão... era amor. Ela teria que esquecê-lo, pois a primeira vez que foram postos à prova ele simplesmente, preferiu acreditar no pior e ainda armou uma vingança, não ela ia esquecê-lo... tinha que esquecê-lo".

Gina foi dormir, mas seus sonhos foram confusos e Draco sempre estava lá. Acordou durante a madrugada e não conseguiu dormir novamente. Só lembrava de todos os momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos. Seu rosto estava pálido as olheiras se destacavam.

Mione foi a primeira acordar e chamou Gina para conversar sabia que havia chegado a hora de por as carta na mesa.

- Gina o que está acontecendo?

- Nada Mione.

- Como nada, acha que eu sou burra?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Gina eu sei do seu relacionamento com o Malfoy!

- Desde quando? – perguntou assustada.

- Eu o reconheci no baile de mascaras, aquele olhos gelados são inconfundíveis, alem de ter aulas em conjunto com a sonserina, aturo brigas com os garotos, ofensas coisas do tipo. Também notei sua fulga no natal.

- Se você sabia, então porque nunca falou comigo ou então com o meu irmão?

- Gina eu sou sua amiga, não me achei no direito de intrometer mesmo sabendo que você poderia se machucar. Alem disso o Rony te mataria.

- Mas agora ta acabado Mione, e isso dói demais – falou Gina abraçando a amiga chorando.

- Não fique assim, nunca daria certo, vocês são de mundos diferentes, e as famílias se odeiam.

- O que me separou de Draco, não foram essas bobagens de família, sim a falta de confiança por causa daquela historia do Colin.

- Bem agora levante a cabeça, vou usar um pequeno feitiço pra disfarçar essas olheiras. Ou todos irão desconfiar principalmente seu irmão.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Draco também não dormiu aquela noite. Precisava descobrir quem armou contra eles. Foi pensado desse jeito que resolveu descer para o café, percebeu quando Virginia entrou com Hermione, e a sangue ruim fez questão de lhe lançar um olhar de censura.

Tomaram café e foram assistir às aulas, Gina teria Herbologia em conjunto com a Corvinal, Mione teria poções em conjunto com a sonserina.

Ao entrar na sala ela percebeu as tentativas de Bradd em chamar atenção de Malfoy. A aula foi meio tensa como sempre Snape aproveitou para tirar alguns pontos dos grifinórios.

Ao terminar a aula eles finalmente descobriram o motivo da irritação de Snape.

- Sr. Malfoy, e Srta. Granger eu tenho um pequeno trabalho para vocês.

- Alguém entrou em minha sala e retirou uma certa poção. Eu preciso descobrir, quem foi, e principalmente o motivo.

- Como podemos ajudar professor? – Perguntou Mione.

- Vou fazer um comunicado na hora do almoço, pedindo que após as aulas os alunos do sexto e sétimo compareçam na sala de poções para uma entrevista especial comigo.

- Qual será a nossa parte em tudo isso? – Perguntou Draco.

- Será trazê-los separados casa por casa, Sr. Malfoy trará os lufa lufas e os sonserinos.

- Srta. Granger. Os corvinais e os grifinórios.

- Apenas um pergunta professor? – Falou Mione porque os alunos do sexto e sétimo, quanto ao restante? Eles não poderiam ter retirado a tal poção.

- Ora, ora é alguma confissão do passado srta. Granger.

- Lógico que não – respondeu meio sem jeito.

- Embora não devesse responder... só os alunos já citados tem acesso ao laboratório onde a poção foi retirada.

Como haviam combinado na hora do almoço Snape fez o comunicado. Os alunos estranharam, mas não era um pedido e sim uma ordem. O dia transcorreu tranqüilo. Ao termino das aulas Mione deu inicio ao pedido de Snape primeiro levou os grifinórios do sexto e sétimo ano. Snape pediu que Draco distribuísse penas ante-cola.

- Srs. e Srtas. Vocês receberão um questionário com a relação de ingredientes de uma determinada poção, quero que vocês a identifiquem logo em seguida respondam a segunda pergunta. A propósito devo informá-los que em seus pergaminhos, há um encantamento que ira mandar para enfermaria e a sala do diretor o aluno comentar sobre o conteúdo do seu pergaminho, há uma pergunta diferente para cada um de vocês. Podem começar.

Snape recebeu os pergaminhos individualmente, sempre perguntando:

- Confirma a resposta da segunda pergunta? Ele já havia lido a mente de todos os Grifinórios, Lufas-lufas, Corvinais e agora faria o pente fino em sua casa.

Snape já estava começando achar que não tinha sido os alunos, o que tornava o caso pior, pois se tratava de algo relacionado ao Lorde das trevas. Quando uma de suas alunas lhe entregou o pergaminho. Ele casualmente fez a mesma pergunta. Viu na mente da garota que ela tinha retirado à poção.

- Srta.Bradd pode se retirar.

- Parece que não conseguimos descobrir nada entre os alunos.–Falou Mione

- Provavelmente eu devo ter me enganado. Disse Snape sem dar maiores detalhes. - Pode se retirar srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy fique e me ajude a verificar novamente o meu estoque.

Quando Hermione saiu, Snape virou-se para Draco - Venha amanhã depois das aulas a minha sala e traga a srta. Kelly Bradd.

- Porque professor?

- Não seja curioso senhor Malfoy, ou vou ter que pedir esse favor a Granger. Falou debochado.

Draco saiu da sala, furioso se dirigiu ao salão comunal da sonserina, todos estavam estranhos, mas Zabini teve coragem e perguntou a Draco.

- Qual o objetivo de Snape.

- Ora você sabe que eu não posso comentar, mas como você é meu amigo... alguém roubou alguma coisa na sala dele.

- Parece que, ele ta ficando velho, me fez recontar o estoque, e descobriu que nada havia sido tirado. Tanto barulho por nada. – Falou Draco. _ocêémado incoveniente! rrastou Luna_

_oi atehos os alunos todos os alunos voltariam para suas casas encerrando assim o ano letivo_

- Oi Draco, acho que você não veio até aqui para falar com o Zabini – falou Bradd toda melosa.

- Lógico... Kelly quero falar com você, vamos até a nossa sala. – Falou Draco.

- Você quer relembrar os velhos tempos?

Ao chegarem a sala, Kelly foi abraçando Draco e o beijando. Ele por mais que tentasse não conseguiu corresponder deixando Kelly desconfiada.

- Foi você que tirou a poção do Snape.

Ela levou um susto, mas confessou:

- Foi por quê? Queria fazer uma brincadeira com uma amiga.

- O Snape está te esperando amanha, tomara que ele também ache graça na sua brincadeira. Até amanha Bradd, afinal vou estar presente quando ele conversar com você. Saiu deixando Bradd desesperada.

Draco não conseguiu se aproximar de Gina, pois ela estava sempre acompanhada. Para o seu desespero, Colin estava tentando transformar o namoro fictício em verdadeiro. Isso ele não ia permitir.

No dia seguinte ele perdeu o café da manhã, não tinha conseguido dormir então aproveitou para treinar seu novo dom, após transformar-se em um falcão ficou voando durante algum tempo. Em seu vôo foi até a sala onde eles se encontravam. Para sua surpresa ela estava lá com um olhar perdido. Mas a janela estava fechada, ele pode observar o quanto ela estava sofrendo. Fez barulhos tentando chamar atenção para si, mas quando ela o viu em sua forma animaga simplesmente fugiu.

Depois das aulas foi até a sala de Snape, para encontrar Kelly, finalmente ia saber toda a verdade.

- Entre Sr.Malfoy, só estávamos aguardando sua presença pra começarmos.

- Apanhe em minha prateleira uma poção transparente, e o Veritasserum acho que srta. Bradd não se importará de tomar uma gota. Após ministrar a poção Snape perguntou:

- Por que a Srta. Apanhou a poção polissuco e quando foi?

- Peguei no dia em que vim a sua sala com alguma desculpa então peguei , para me passar por outra pessoa.

- Por quem srta.?

- Virginia Weasley?

- Interessante agora conte a historia toda, vou ter um enorme prazer em ouvir - Falou com ironia.

- Tudo começou quando descobri o relacionamento, entre Draco e a Weasley, passei a vigiá-los acabei descobrindo que fui trocada por ela, fiquei com ódio então resolvi me vingar me aproveitei dos ciúmes de Draco, por causa de uns boatos que a Weasley estava com Creevey, foi muito fácil arrumei uma briga com a idiota, consegui o um pouco do cabelo. O mais difícil foi pegar a poção isso eu já respondi. Então me aproximei do Creevey como se fosse a Weasley, eu sabia que o Draco ia passar por aquele corredor então beijei o idiota.

- Tem algo mais acrescentar Srta.?

- O que aconteceu depois foi por culpa do Draco.

- A Srta. cumprirá detenção com a Srta. Granger, não creio que seja apropriado depois de tudo que ouvi envolver o Sr. Malfoy. Agora saia srta. Fique Draco preciso conversar com você.

- Tem noção do que pode acontecer se Lucio descobrir tudo isso?

- O professor Dumbledore sabe e estava me ajudando. Agora se me der licença, preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Draco foi ao corujal, mandou uma mensagem para Gina:

"_**Sei que você não quer falar comigo, mas eu tenho algo muito importante pra te contar. Mande a resposta na mesma coruja" **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina recebeu a coruja na sala comunal, ele não havia assinado mas já sabia que se tratava dele.

"_**Você acertou, eu realmente não quero e não me sinto preparada para qualquer tipo de conversa com você, por favor, respeite pelo menos isso".**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco recebeu a resposta com imensa tristeza, mas ele havia errado então daria mais tempo antes de desistir.

Passaram quase dois meses, Gina e Draco gastavam seu tempo entre os estudos e o quadribol. Ele recebeu uma carta do pai dizendo que infelizmente não havia conseguido liberação para sair do colégio. Por isso teve que adiar o treinamento com Macclean.

Faltavam dois dias para o jogo da Grifinória com a Lufa-lufa, ele observava o treino em debaixo de sua capa. Quando o treino acabou, ele esperou ela sair do vestiário, começou segui-la quase não acreditou na sorte, quando Gina se dirigiu a sala onde eles costumavam se encontrar, finalmente teriam a chance de conversar.

Gina chegou a sala, com Draco logo atrás. Fez um movimento com a varinha, parte da sala ficou como ela costuma se lembrar. Sentou na poltrona.

Murmurou "Por quê? Eu sinto tanto sua falta." Levando as mãos no rosto.

- Eu também – Respondeu Draco tirando a capa. Dando um enorme susto em Gina.

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Você Virginia – Falou com desespero.

- Agora é tarde Draco.

- Pelo que vi ainda agora diria que você ainda gosta de mim.

- Draco por que você tinha que fazer aquilo?

- Me perdoa Virginia eu também fui enganado.

- Não consigo, por favor, nem tente me explicar – Disse se levantando.

Quando ela passou, Draco a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com ela virasse e o olhasse nos olhos. Como se estivessem sobre ação de algum feitiço os lábios de Gina foram se aproximando, até tocar os dele, ansiosos como um naufrago que encontra terra. Foi um beijo intenso e apaixonado, ele colou o corpo ao dela passando acariciar as costa, sua mãos foram descendo ate os quadris fazendo, ela gemer baixinho.

Draco a pegou no colo, levando até a poltrona Gina sabia que não devia permitir que aquilo acontecesse, mas também o desejava muito, arrancou a camisa dele fazendo os botões voarem para todo os lados, nem percebeu como terminaram de tirar as roupas, estavam completamente concentrados um no outro.

Ela enlouqueceu quando sentiu o toque da boca dele em seu seios. Ele gemeu quando ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, as caricias de ambas as partes tornaram-se ousadas, ele a estimulava com boca. Ele quase perdia o controle com os gemidos dela. Gina também tina necessidade de tocá-lo então murmurou baixinho "me deixa tocar você".

Draco se entregou totalmente nas mãos dela, ela o beijou enquanto davas pequenas mordidas deixando uma trilha de fogo, ela sabia como deixá-lo louco e isso a excitava, beijou-lhe o ventre e foi descendo retribuindo todo prazer que ele lhe dava.

Draco fazia um enorme esforço para se segurar, principalmente agora que havia ela tomado posse dele, cavalgando, aumentando o ritmo e diminuindo vendo o rosto dele torturado de prazer.

Com um movimento ele girou o corpo tomando o comando da situação, ela passou as pernas cintura dele enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos gemendo cada vez mais alto, seus corpos dançavam no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentiu quando ela chegou ao clímax à pulsação vinda do corpo dela o fez aumentar o ritmo também chegando ao clímax murmurando:

- Te amo, fica comigo.

Gina voltou à realidade, onde eles não tinham futuro. Levantou e colocou a roupa deixando Draco perplexo.

- Isso não pode se repetir – Falou Gina.

- Eu vou te deixar em paz Weasley, só quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Eu tinha que tentar, mas... Agora sim você vai realmente me ver seguindo em frente.

- Adeus Draco e boa sorte. Olhou para ele sorrindo e deixou a sala.

_**No I can't forget this evening**_

_Eu não posso esquecer dessa noite_

_**Or your face as you were leaving **_

_Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava partindo _

_**But I guess that's just the way**_

_Mas acho que é exatamente o rumo_

_**The Story goes**_

_Que a história toma _

_**You always smile but in your eyes**_

_Você sempre sorri, com seus olhos_

_**Your sorrow shows**_

_Aparecem suas tristezas_

_**Yes it shows**_

_Sim, aparecem _

_**No I can't forget tomorrow**_

_Eu não posso esquecer amanhã_

_**When I think of all my sorrow **_

_Quando eu penso em toda minha tristeza _

_**When I had you there**_

_Quando eu tive você _

_**But then I let you go**_

_Mas então o deixei ir_

_**And now it's only fair**_

_E agora é justo _

_**That I should let you know**_

_Que devo deixar você saber_

_**What you should know**_

_O que você deveria saber._

_(Without you – Mariah Carey)_

Draco sabia que iria sentir falta dela, mas não iria, mas implorar pelo seu amor, ela fez sua escolha e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

* * *

**N/A: gente...vlw pelos reviews... as respostas vão estar lá no meu profile tah?**

**Eu queria agradecer(de novo e eternamente) pra Erica Weasley, obrigado pela betagem tá linda... continue sempre betando tão bem assim... THANK ' you**

**kissies**

**vão la no meu profile pra ver as respostas das reviews, tá?**

**...:Jessy Malfoy:...**


	17. Entre o Bem e o Mal

Capitulo16 - Entre o bem e o mal

Draco ficou na sala onde eles tinham se amado , não voltou para o quarto. Aquela tinha sido a última vez que tentara voltar para ela. Não iria ficar implorando amor, se rebaixando já havia feito sua parte, foi pensando nisso que adormeceu.

Acordou na manhã seguinte foi até o quarto tomou um banho e foi ao corujal escrever ao seu pai:

"_**Lamento o Sr. não ter conseguido minha liberação, mas podemos tentar continuar o treinamento, eu possuo minha capa, darei um jeito de fugir se concordar me diga o local e estarei lá".**_

_**Draco Malfoy"**_

Sua outra decisão dizia a respeito à vida social, voltaria a ser namorador, assim logo esqueceria Virginia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina voltou ao quarto com o coração aos pedaços, teve que usar toda sua força de vontade para deixá-lo, principalmente quando ele confessou que a amava.

Ela cometeu o mesmo erro de Draco, não deu nenhuma chance dele se explicar, será que valia a pena ouvir o que tinha a dizer? Iria se aconselhar com Luna.

Ao descer para o café da manhã seus olhares se cruzaram, mas foi Draco que desviou. Pela primeira vez ela viu magoa no cinza daqueles olhos.

Tiveram que ir para aula, Gina quase não via o trio, eles estavam tendo uma espécie de treinamento, por isso ela e Luna voltaram a ficar muito tempo juntas.

Meio sem jeito ela tocou no assunto com a amiga:

- Sabe, Luna, estive pensando cometi o mesmo erro de Draco, não ouvi o que ele tinha para me dizer.

- Gina, tudo bem que ele errou. Pensei que vocês tinham conversado 

- Ele bem que tentou, mas eu o dispensei.

- Olha amiga, o Malfoy é um cara muito cobiçado,está a meses correndo atrás de você, logo ele vai se cansar e realmente estará tudo acabado entre vocês.

- O que eu faço?- perguntou Gina

- Vá procurá-lo

- Vou fazer isso - falou e saiu deixando a amiga aliviada.

Quando estava no corredor a caminho de quarto de Draco. Ela o viu em um papo animado com Padma Patil e ficou observando no momento em que Draco beijou a garota.

Estava saindo sem querer deixou os livros caírem fazendo o casal perceber sua presença. Padma ficou vermelha e Draco pálido. Ele deixou

a companheira e veio falar com Gina:

- Quer alguma coisa Weasley? 

-Desculpe, eu não queria atrapalhar, eu achei que devia te escutar, acabei cometendo o mesmo erro que você, mas agora não importa mais.- falou baixinho juntando o material

- Droga Virginia, por que não fez isso antes?

Já te falei, agora não importa mais.- e saiu deixando draco arrasado.

**I can't live**

_Eu não posso viver_

**If living is without you**

_Se for para viver sem você_

**I can't live **

_Eu não posso viver_

**I can't give anymore**

_Eu não posso conceder mais_

**I can't live**

_Eu não posso viver_

**If living is without you**

_Se for para viver sem você_

**I can't give**

_Eu não posso conceder_

**I can't give anymore**

_Eu não posso conceder mais_

Padma olhava desconfiada para os dois , mas preferiu esperar, sabia que Malfoy não gostava de ser pressionado e provavelmente era assunto de monitores.

- O que ela queria?

- Me dar um recado sobre uma reunião de monitores.

Pensei que estivessem brigando

- Os Malfoy's e os Weasley's sempre brigam, ta no sangue.

- Que tal terminarmos o que a Weasley interrompeu?

- Depois, sou monitor chefe, não posso ser visto me agarrando com belas corvinais nos corredores, principalmente perto do meu quarto. Depois nos encontramos.

Entrou em seu quarto arrasado, ele jamais pensou que Gina fosse se arrepender, e novamente ela o pegava em situação complicada

Well I Can't forget this evening Bem, eu não posso esquecer dessa noite Nor your face as you were leaving Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava partindo But I guess that's just the way the story goes Mas acho que é exatamente o rumo que a história toma You always smile but in your eyes your sorrow shows Você sempre sorri mas nos teus olhos aparecem as tristezas Yes it shows Sim, aparecem 

- Na hora do jantar Draco chegou ao salão e Gina estava sentada de costas para a mesa da Sonserina, ficou surpreso quando Luna se dirigiu a ele e falou:

- Preciso falar com você . - sendo fuzilada pelo olhar de Padma e Kelly.

- Draco acompanhou sem protestar, entraram em uma sala e ele perguntou:

- O que você quer Lovegood?

- Saber tudo, porque você e Gina se separaram

- Draco contou a Luna tudo desde os boatos até as armações de Bradd.

Contou do encontro com Gina na noite anterior, onde mataram as saudades. Também o novo encontro , quando ele estava beijando Padma Patil

- Nossa, mas você é rápido!

- Você queria o que? Eu tinha perdido todas as esperanças. Acho que agora tudo acabou.

- Infelizmente, também acho – disse Luna. Mas se você gosta ou gostou de Gina evite ficar se agarrando pelos corredores - falou Luna

- Vou tentar. Agora me deixa voltar pro salão, senão perco o jantar.

Os dias passaram, houve muita comemoração quando os grifinórios venceram os Lufa-Lufas, mas esse jogo trouxe um admirador secreto para Gina. Leonard Brown.

Um belo moreno, forte como Draco e tinha belos olhos azuis, depois de Malfoy era o cara mais cobiçado de Hogwarts.

Sonserina e Corvinal jogaram, com a vitória fácil para os Sonserinos. O tempo começou a esfriar, eles teriam a primeira visita a Hogsmeade.

Draco saiu com Padma algumas vezes, percebendo que a garota ainda era virgem, deu um jeito de dispensa-la.

Ele agora só queria sexo. sem nenhum envolvimento, por isso voltou a sair com a Parkinson. Deixando claro que só estavam ficando.

Gina resistia as investidas de Leonard, mas de tanto ouvir falar das aventuras de Malfoy, resolveu tentar namorar também.

Lucio ficou surpreso com a idéia de Draco, mas satisfeito. Então uma vez por semana passaram a se encontrar através da chave de portal.

Draco simplesmente deixou de comparecer as aulas com Dumbledore, o que não passou despercebido pelo velho mestre. Entretanto ficou esperando a melhor oportunidade para abordar o assunto.

A primeira visita a hogsmeade agitou os alunos, como sempre. Quando Draco aguardava para entrar na carruagem, ele viu um grupo se aproximando.

Entre eles estava Gina.Para a surpresa de Draco ela não estava só. Ele observou a conversa animada com o Lufa-lufa Brown. Quase perdeu a cabeça e estuporou o garoto. Ele estava tentando tomar posse do que lhe pertencia:

- Ora, parece que a Weasley fêmea finalmente conseguiu fisgar alguém. Como se sente em pegar uma cópia melhorada do Potter?

Foi Leonard que respondeu de uma forma que deixou Gina constrangida.

- Pra seu governo, Malfoy, não me considero sósia do potter e tenha mais respeito com a minha namorada. Ela não faz parte do time de vadias que andam com você.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – falou Draco perdendo o controle.

- Ela é uma Weasley, acho que isso responde a questão e o pouco que conheço da Gina, não se prestaria ao papel das pegáveis de Malfoy.

- Vamos Leo, não vale a pena ficar discutindo com ele - disse Gina arrastando Leonard.- Harry que observava a discussão comentou:

- Bem vindo ao clube Brown, enquanto for namorado de Gina, será sempre alvo do Malfoy. Espero que esteja preparado.

Draco ficou olhando furioso o grupo se afastar, quase não acreditou quando ouviu alguém gargalhando. Mesmo antes de virar já sabia de quem se tratava.

- Nunca pensei que algum dia iria presenciar essa cena. O todo poderoso Malfoy arrasado por um Weasley, ou melhor, por uma Weasley.

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo Bradd – falou Draco com uma calma invejável, enquanto se aproximava da garota a agarrando pela cintura caminhando para a mesma sala desativada, quando começou a falar:

- Você nunca se perguntou porque eu não fiz nada quando soube das suas armações? Então vou te responder.

- Em primeiro lugar eu estava tentando proteger Virginia, não queria que a nossa história fosse espalhada por aí, depois, Snape me convenceu que era o melhor a fazer.

- Calma Draco, prometo que não vou rir mais de você.

- Com certeza você nunca mais vai ousar me dirigir a palavra, ou se aproximar da Virginia. Ela nunca será uma vagabunda igual a você. Mas eu vou te da uma prova do que sou capaz - falou rindo.

- Você não vai contar a ninguém, não vai a Hogsmeade também. Estupefaça – falou ficando satisfeito em vê-la cair.

Abriu um armário, afastou os objetos e a jogou dentro, saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, pegando a carruagem em direção ao povoado.

A visita ao povoado ocorreu de forma normal. Draco viu pela primeira vez Virginia beijando outro.Mesmo tentando se controlar, fez os copos na mesa dela explodir, antes que isso tomasse uma proporção muito grande, se afastou com Crabb e Goyle, mas todos atribuíram o fato a discussão de cedo.

Apenas Gina sabia que não era esse o motivo.Leonard foi muito atencioso fazendo Gina esquecer momentaneamente o relacionamento com Draco. Tudo correu bem até o final do dia quando voltaram para o castelo.

O namoro com Leonard durou apenas um mês, ele tentava avançar o sinal, ter intimidade com Gina, que se recusou de forma categórica, mesmo sob os protestos do garoto que havia resolvido aceitar as condições dela. Ela terminou com ele

Ainda tinha o fato, que depois que o namoro se tornou publico, Leonard foi parar três vezes na enfermaria.

Ele tinha sido estuporado duas vezes por alguém invisível e azarado uma vez ficando cheio de furúnculos.

Voldemort, estava muito a tempo sem se amostrar, voltou com carga total. Vários povoados bruxos foram atacados os comensais matavam e torturavam. Eles receberam a noticia através do profeta diário.

Gina estava apreensiva, finalmente havia chegado a hora que eles tanto temeram. A guerra foi declarada e não tinha como voltar atrás. Ela temia por Draco que finalmente teria que tomar uma decisão.

Draco acordou com um barulho em sua janela, e reconheceu imediatamente, como sendo a coruja do pai, que trazia um exemplar do profeta diário e uma carta de Lucio.

"_**Draco,**_

_**Chegou a hora que tanto esperávamos, o Lorde resolveu agir. Eu preciso saber se poderemos contar com a sua colaboração. O lorde já tem olhos na escola, mas precisa de um ouvido e ninguém desconfiaria de um adolescente como você. Chegou o momento de te lembrar quem você é, e quais são as suas responsabilidades como tal.**_

_**L.M."**_

Draco ainda estava com o bilhete de seu pai que se destruiu assim que ele terminou de ler. Então tomou uma decisão. Levantou e foi procurar Dumbledore.

Ao chegar na sala do diretor falou a senha:

- bala de caramelo – Entrou encontrando Dumbledore sentado em sua escrivaninha o aguardando.

- Bom dia Draco, eu já o esperava

- Como assim?

- Venho acompanhando os acontecimentos dos últimos meses desde quando você e a Srta. Weasley romperam, incluindo suas fugas meu caro.

- Então o senhor sabe por que estou aqui.

- Lógico, conheço Tom, ele foi meu aluno, portanto não perderia a oportunidade em usar alunos de Hogwarts. Quem mais apropriado ? Seu pai é partidário dele, seria natural você ser o escolhido.

- O que eu faço? Não vou negar que gosto de tudo que estou aprendendo, mas...

- A questão é: você não é igual ao seu pai. Aprendeu a amar e isso mudou tudo – falou Dumbledore satisfeito.

- Eu não quero fazer parte da Ordem, mas também não quero ser comensal.

- Tenho uma proposta, você se tornara aos nossos olhos no grupo de Voldemort. Eu lhe direi pessoalmente tudo que poderá saber. Você me contara tudo que ouvir quando estiver entre eles qualquer detalhe é importante.

- Entendi, vou ser um espião.

- Essa é uma palavra muito forte, eu diria colaborador. Mas você pode se recusar se quiser, do nosso lado isso é opcional.

- Aceito, afinal, eu quero que essa guerra acabe.

- Sabia que não estava errado a seu respeito, pode ir Draco.

- Ele voltou ao quarto e escreveu ao pai:

"_**Não deu para responder logo, mas aceito a honra de servir ao lorde, pode contar comigo."**_

**_D.M"_**

A ultima visita a hogsmeade foi cancelada, assim como o baile de inverno, o clima estava tenso. Gina se dedicou aos estudos, obteve notas altas que contariam para o futuro desejado.

Ela percebeu que Draco também parou de namorar uma garota por semana. Isso a deixava feliz, entretanto ele nunca se aproximou dela.

Foi nesse clima que os feriados natalinos chegaram, ela, Ron e Harry viajaram pra casa. Eles estavam no trem. Todos os monitores estavam na mesma cabine, menos Draco, que preferiu ficar sozinho.

Gina saiu da cabine que viajava com Luna, Colin e Neville dando a desculpa de ir ao banheiro, na verdade, tudo que queria era ver Draco, mesmo que fosse de longe.

Draco também queria vê-la, por isso ficou atento quando ouviu a voz de Rony

- Vai onde Gina?

- Vou ao banheiro, posso? Ou tenho que pedir autorização?

Vamos Harry, ela deve ta na TPM, Mione também fica assim, bem, faz você ficando sozinho.

Ele ficou esperando assim que Gina passou, ele a agarrou arrastando-a pra dentro da cabine e trancando a porta.

- Não podia deixar você ir sem fazer isso - Disse começando a beija-la. Gina se entregou completamente aos carinhos dele.

Sem pensar em nada ficaram namorando matando a saudades que tinham um do outro.

ouviram a voz de Rony no corredor procurando por ela. Então Gina levantou e saiu mas uma vez sem resolver nada em relação ao namoro deles.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

**N/A: Não me matem! Por favor, eles voltaram no próximo capitulo... AGUARDEM!**

**Gente... desculpem-me eu vou agradescer aki a tds as reviews, e vejo se coloko depois no meu profile, pq o tah comendo os agradecimentos...**

**Bjus**

**Jessy Malfoy**


	18. O ataque

Surpresas Do Amor 

**Capitulo 17**

**O ataque**

Gina saiu do expresso, completamente confusa uma parte dela queria jogar tudo pro alto e acreditar em Draco. Outra pedia cautela afinal já tinha sofrido o bastante, então resolveu: quando voltasse para hogwarts o procuraria e resolveria a situação deles de uma vez.

Assim chegou a toca para os feriados do Natal, dessa vez Mione só viria no ano novo. Harry como sempre passaria com eles. Agora que não gostava mais do garoto percebeu o quanto era divertido conversarem.

Draco chegou em casa, dessa vez Lucio fez questão de busca-lo juntamente com Macclean, Ele já não suportava o mesmo assunto o lorde, poder seu pai estava obcecado por isso.

Ele sentia falta do Lucio de antes mesmo distante com os outros em família era um pai amoroso. Parece que o maldito lorde sugava todo vestígio de amor nas pessoas, quanto mais via as atitudes do pai teve certeza de ter tomado a decisão correta.

Os dias foram passando e o natal chegou, embora estivesse feliz por estar com a família. Gina sentia saudades de Draco ela tinha o comunicador, mas decidiu só falar com ele em Hogwarts.

Como eram costumes todos ganharam suéter feito por Molly, até para o Percy foi enviado. Pelo segundo ano consecutivo devolvido deixando Molly arrasada e Artur furioso. Proibindo a mulher de tentar aproximação com o rapaz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Natal na mansão Malfoy, sempre foi marcado por grandes festas. Sempre compareciam autoridades, mesmo contra sua vontade Draco teve que participar.

Vários de seus amigos compareceram entre, eles Pansy, e Kelly Bradd que seu pai possuía diversos negócios com as empresa do pai da Garota. Draco circulou na festa tentando em vão se afastar de Pansy.

- Draco por está me evitando? – Perguntou a garota que estava muito bonita em um vestido longo e justo.

- Não é isso Pansy, eu já te falei não quero namorar ninguém. Se acontecer algo pero dos meus pais vão entender como namoro.

- Draco só um beijo, escondido não vai fazer mal.

- Não Pansy.

- Você não gosta do meu corpo – Falou se aproximando o abraçando enquanto o beijando enquanto movimentava o corpo contra o dele.

- Para com isso, Pansy você sabe que eu não sou de ferro - disse descendo a mão pela coxa da garota.

Kelly observava a cena, e discretamente chamou um repórter do profeta Diário que estava encarregado de cobrir a festa. Varias fotos foram feitas sem que o casal percebesse.

Apesar de não ter acontecido nada entre ele Pansy apenas uns amassos, Draco não queria que Gina soubesse dessa história. Mas suas esperanças morreram no momento em que abriu o Profeta Diário.

"_Festa maravilhosa na Mansão Malfoy"_

**_Lucio e Narcisa Malfoy receberam a Nata da Sociedade Bruxa em sua agradável Casa. Tivemos a Oportunidade de conhecer a futura _**

**_Noiva de Draco Malfoy, Uma bela jovem estudante de Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson. Comenta-se que casamento acontecerá após a formatura pela fotos percebemos a necessidade de apressar o evento..._**

_**As famílias são tradicionais e não haverá impercilio segundo a mãe da futura noiva Pandora Parkinson.**_

Draco leu a noticia e ficou furioso, mas não podia fazer nada mais uma vez Gina iria vê-lo em situação constrangedora. E o pior a culpa foi toda dele. Droga pensou, ela não vai entender e muito menos perdoar.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gina acordou tarde no dia seguinte ao natal. Ao descer ouviu diversas gargalhadas na cozinha. Então resolveu ver do que se tratava:

- Do que vocês tanto riem?

**- **É só você olhar no profeta Diário o espetáculo do Malfoy, e Pansy aqui diz que vão ficar noivos. Combinou direitinho o furão e a vadia – falou Rony causando a gargalhada de todos.

- Me deixa ver isso? – Falou Gina com as mãos tremulas. Ela disfarçou, mas ficou arrasada vendo as cenas de Draco agarrando a Parkinson. Mais uma vez decidiu esquecer Draco de uma vez por todas.

Os dias se passaram Hermione veio passar a virada do ano com eles para a felicidade de Rony. Ela e Harry passaram muito tempo juntos ele percebeu a tristeza da garota e perguntou?

- O que está acontecendo Gina?

- Nada Harry, eu to saudade de uma pessoa, mas não quero falar disso. Conta-me porque você e Luna não continuaram o namoro?

- Na época eu não tava preparado, tinha terminado a pouco com Cho. Mas eu seria capaz de me apaixonar por ela.

- Sabe Harry a Luna é uma pessoa maravilhosa você deveria tentar se aproximar dela.

- Gina ela foi categórica, prefere amizade.

- Vamos apostar uma caçada ao pomo? –falou encerrando o assunto.

A volta para Hogwarts foi tranqüila para os outros. Menos para Gina, que evitou qualquer contato com Draco. Quando os olhares se cruzaram ele pode ver o quanto ela estava magoada então resolveu deixar a cargo de Merlin.

Eles só se cruzavam na hora das refeições, mesmo assim Gina sentava de costa para a mesa da Sonserina. Draco certa vez tentou aproximar-se :

- Virginia não podemos continuar desse jeito? Aquilo no natal não é nada serio já te falei que enquanto estive com você sempre fui fiel.

- Eu pensei que o aconteceu no expresso significasse o primeiro passo para nos entendermos Draco. Aí eu te vejo quase transando com a Parkinson no jornal. E ainda tem a cara de pau de falar que não nada me poupe.

- Mas Virginia em nenhum momento você deu a entender que tivéssemos voltado.

- Olha Draco me deixe em paz, não vou faze parte do seu Harém. Saiu deixando Draco frustrado.

Finalmente chegou a visita Hogsmeade, Draco recebeu uma carta do pai no exato momento que se preparava para entrar na carruagem.

"**_Draco, evite as esquinas da dedosdemel, e o Três vassouras haverá uma pequena brincadeira lá, Lucio"_**

Draco correu para a sala do diretor para avisá-lo, mas, infelizmente todas as carruagens já haviam partido. Ele ficou por ultimo, devido ao deveres de monitor. Ele só torcia para que nada acontecesse com Gina.

Dumbledore mandou que Draco fosse à frente, ele iria fazer contato com a Ordem. Alem disso não podiam desconfiar que Draco passou a informação.

Draco chegou ao povoado, que ainda estava tudo calmo, ele começou a procurar por Gina quando a localizou quando passeava com Luna. Tentou chegar até elas, mas uma explosão violenta ocorreu, assustando a todos.

Houve pânico uma multidão de pessoas corria para se proteger então ele a perdeu de vista.

Gina percebeu que era um ataque de comensais, ficou desesperada começou a correr junto com Luna, quando foi atingida por um feitiço e caiu desacordada.

Ela foi encontrada pelos membros da ordem, estava muito ferida.

Decidiram não leva-la ao st. Mungus, foram para Hogwarts, a levaram para a ala hospitalar, pois corria risco de morte.

Draco nada sofreu, voltou para Hogwarts onde só falavam do ataque foi ai que ficou sabendo pela Parkinson:

- Ah! Querido ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com você, a enfermaria está lotada. Mas dizem que Weasley Fêmea esta quase morrendo.

Draco ficou pálido com a noticia sem ao menos disfarçar saiu correndo na direção da enfermaria deixando Pansy falando sozinha.

- Madame Pomfrey, como está a Weasley?

- Péssima meu caro, ela foi atingida por uma maldição. Dumbledore está tentando descobrir a cura.

- Ela corre risco de morrer?

- Infelizmente – respondeu preocupada.

Draco voltou para o salão principal, o jantar estava sendo servido ele não conseguiu comer nada. Durante o jantar Dumbledore fez um pronunciamento:

- Caros alunos, como vocês devem saber houve um ataque violento de comensais muitos alunos estão feridos, entre eles a que mais sofreu foi Virginia Weasley. Ela perdeu grande quantidade de sangue. O seu irmão já doou.

- Mas necessitamos de mais um doador, examinando as fixas medicas eu peço: se tiver alguém descendente da família Black, dirija-se a ala hospitalar, pois a Srta Weasley possui o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e raro dos Black.

Houve um enorme silencio no salão, para surpresa de todos Draco se levantou sendo observado por todos foi direto para enfermaria. Ao chegar à ala hospitalar procurou madame Pomfrey.

- Madame estou aqui, para doar o sangue que Weasley está precisando.

E assim foi enquanto doava pensou, "Ela não pode morrer, nós não tivemos chance de esclarecer as coisas. Há Merlin me ajude".

Nesse momento, a porta enfermaria abriu e Hermione entrou e foi logo perguntando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Malfoy?

- Você é surda ou que? Não ouviu o pedido de Dumbledore?

- Não, só cheguei após o pronunciamento. Soube que ela precisava de um doador lógico que esse não é você.

- Não se meta sangue ruim, pensando bem você adoraria estar no lugar dela pra ter um pouco do meu sangue puro – Falou em tom ofensivo.

- Deixa de ser idiota Malfoy. Só estou preocupada com a Gina.

- Não é segredo pra ninguém que eu tenho antipatia por vocês, mas com Virginia é diferente. Agora saia e me deixe em paz – falou virando o rosto para Mione não visse uma lagrima que teimava em aparecer.

Passou uma semana, vários tratamentos conhecidos foram tentados, os pais de Gina vieram vê-la. A pedido de Dumbledore retornaram para sede da ordem.

Draco ficava vigiando, para encontrar o melhor momento de visitá-la, coisa que estava se tornando complicado, pois havia sempre alguém com ela. Então tomou uma decisão iria vê-la mesmo que o cabeça vermelha estivesse presente.

Em uma de suas visitas, estavam presentes Harry, Luna e Mione, e por sorte ele e Rony não se encontraram. Sem se importar com a presença dos amigos dela Draco se aproximou-se da cama, começou fazer carinho no rosto dela deixando todos surpresos.

Foi então que ele percebeu o cordão no pescoço de Gina. Ficou satisfeito vendo que ela não havia jogado fora, Então pegou varinha murmurou feitiço fazendo aparecer às partes que faltavam para completar o pingente de ambos, Falou como se estivessem sozinhos.

- Lembra quando eu te dei isso? Na época não achava possível amar alguém desse jeito. Te falei se algum dia virasse amor nós a completaríamos.

- Pequena, não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas chegou o momento. Abrindo um pouco a blusa mostrando um cordão idêntico ao dela, completando os pingentes.

- Ruiva você vai ter que prometer uma coisa ta ouvindo? Não morra, eu te amo.

Depois se levantou saindo do quarto, deixando os três boquiabertos. Eles descobriram que ninguém é imune ao maior dos sentimentos humanos o amor.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Não me matem, mas tive que fazer umas modificações no cap. Pois ia ficar muito Longo.**

**O próximo capitulo (Hora de Perdoar)**

Gina entrou no quarto, Draco estava deitado olhando para o teto. Virou para quem se atrevia perturbá-lo

- O que você quer Virginia? Ainda não cansou de me agredir?Ela aproximou-se, o abraçou dizendo: - Como consegui viver tanto tempo longe de você.

**Hummmm... O q axaram?**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Franinha Malfoy **- e que eu não agüento a emoção! Tenhu q contar! Mas mesma assim foi uma surpresa, como você mesma percebeu! Bjus e coments ai em baixo!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe- **eh o Draco as vezes não pensa! Hum... Querida, apesar de você quere esse Draco Malfoy, tire o olho, pois eu o vi primeiro! Hehehe... Comenta tah?

**Miaka - **tadinha de mim! c vai me bate? Pq, eu não fiz nada! carinha de santa bem... Comenta ok?

**Rute Riddle - axei** mesmo que a cena do Draco traindo a Gin com a patil iria te agradar... O final foi td de bom mesma! Coments?

**Lou Malfoy - **bem... eu também espero que eles se acertem! hahahahaha comenta tah?

**Carolilina Malfoy - lindinha**... Pq eu tenho a imprensão de que você não eh a unik q qr m matar? Acho q td mundo que... mas comu você mesma disse... se você me mata não tm mais fic! Ateh rimou! Hehehe... confusa, né? O Draco eh bom mais eh ruim e mau mais eh bom, hehehe espero que tenha gostado! Coments!

**Talvez eu ainda poste o outro cap semana que vem mais eu to em prova, e isso eh mt horrível! Tenhu que estudar pq se não ainda assim eu não poderei nem mais escrever... Espero que o próximo cap ainda saia esse ano... Hahahahaha...**

**Bjinhuss**

♥**Jessy Malfoy♥ **


	19. Hora de Perdoar

**Capitulo 18**

**Hora de Perdoar.**

Harry ficou observando atitude de Draco, mesmo assim custava acreditar que um cara como Malfoy fosse capaz de amar com tanta intensidade.

Então decidiu procurar Dumbledore, precisava falar com o velho mestre à respeito de tudo que estava acontecendo, e também, se ele havia encontrado alguma solução para o caso de Gina.

Ao chegar sala de Dumbledore, relatou o que havia acontecido. Ele apenas ouviu sem demonstrar surpresa. Depois falou:

Sabe Harry, Draco e Virginia, são namorados há um ano. Mas estão brigados por diversos mal entendidos, e por certa vingança de uma das ex-namoradas de Draco.

- Mas eu não sabia, professor! – Falou boquiaberto.

- Esse relacionamento humanizou Draco, por isso ele resistiu à idéia de se tornar comensal.

- Mas se alguém descobrir esse relacionamento, Gina correrá perigo, senhor.

- Concordo Harry, se Draco se tornasse comensal, todos nós correríamos perigo. Acredite, Malfoy é um bruxo poderoso.

- Como assim professor?

- Draco possuiu um talento nato pra magia, alem de estar sendo treinado com ajuda do pai pra ocupar uma posição de destaque no lado das trevas.

- Entendi. E quanto a Gina, o Senhor já descobriu algum feitiço que possa tirá-la do coma?

- Infelizmente não. A única maneira que encontrei até agora é muito arriscada, alem de precisar da ajuda de Draco.

- Explique-me melhor , diretor.

- Ele terá que usar uma magia muito antiga, eu terei que ensina-lo. Pois ao executar o feitiço ele corre o risco de morrer.

- Mas por que o senhor ainda não o chamou?

- Não é tão simples assim Harry. Tenho que ter certeza dos sentimentos dele por Virginia, até onde é capaz de chegar em nome deste amor.

- E se ele recusar? Afinal é um sonserino, certamente não vai querer se arriscar a morrer.

- Então Virginia estará condenada. Por isso estou adiando esse momento.

- Vou falar com ele, para terminar logo com essa agonia – Falou Harry decidido.

- Levantando, indo a procura de Draco. Harry caminhou por diversos locais da escola, Como não encontrava Malfoy resolveu procura-lo nas masmorras. Foi por sorte que o achou saindo do salão comunal da Sonserina.

- Quero falar com você Malfoy!

- O que foi cicatriz?

- Nossa conversa terá que ser em outro lugar, você pode me acompanhar?

- Não tenho nada a falar com gentalha igual a você.

- É sobre Gina, você vem ou não?

- Certo, mas eu escolho o lugar. Acompanhe-me o levando em direção ao quarto que ocupava como monitor.

- Diz logo o que você quer, para poder me livrar da sua agradável companhia.

- Conversei com Dumbledore, ele me falou que existe uma maneira de salvar a Gina.

- E daí? - Falou Draco com arrogância.

- Você ama Gina de verdade, estaria disposto a qualquer coisa por ela? Então vamos esquecer as diferenças, um pouco e vamos pensar na Gina, Malfoy.

- É, Potter, eu a amo. Nunca fui tão sincero com alguém, tudo começou quando ela ainda era apaixonada por você. Pensei em aproximar dela pra te sacanear

"A principio a idéia era essa, mas eu me apaixonei. Então contei tudo, e mesmo assim ficamos juntos. Até a Maldita Bradd preparar aquela armadilha. Fiquei possesso com a historia do Creevey. Resolvi me vingar."

"Fiz Virginia me pegar na cama com a Bradd, em uma situação complicada. Você sabe, mas descobri tudo tentei explicar, mas sempre acontecia algo e nos voltávamos à estaca zero."

- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito. Você e a Gina são mais que namorados?

- Claro Potter, ficamos juntos um ano. Você acha que sou retardado como você?

Preferindo ignorar o comentário Harry perguntou:

- Você daria sua vida por ela?

- Lógico Potter, ainda não sei como isso vai acabar. Mas viver sem Virginia é como se eu já estivesse morto.

- Então vem comigo. – Falou Harry. Levantando indo em direção a sala de Dumbledore. Que já os aguardava, com calma explicou detalhadamente a situação para Draco.

- Por favor, me ensine professor, eu tenho que tentar.

- Venha amanhã, pra começarmos o treinamento.

Passou uma semana, e Gina não obteve melhoras. Todos comentavam que talvez a Weasley não escapasse. Draco aprendeu com muita determinação a executar o feitiço que Dumbledore lhe ensinara.

Tomando todo cuidado, para ninguém desconfiar, do envolvimento de Draco com Virginia. Finalmente Dumbledore achou que ele estava preparado para executar o encantamento. Então o conduziu discretamente a área Hospitalar.

- Pronto Draco?

- Sim professor.

- Aproximou-se de Gina concentrou-se, uma luz azulada começou emanar do corpo de Draco. Ele colocou a mão sobre o coração da Garota. a medida que a luz crescia envolvendo a ambos nesse momento Dumbledore Gritou:

- Chega Draco. Pare agora!

Então viu Gina abrir os olhos e Draco cair Desmaiado, sua queda foi impedida por Harry e Luna que assistiam a tudo com consentimento de Dumbledore.

- Gina que bom ter você de volta – falou mione e Luna ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupe ele vai ficar bem - falou Dumbledore fazendo Draco tomar um liquido avermelhado.

- Mesmo não gostando dele, vou ajudá-lo a desmascarar a tal Bradd – Falou Harry a Dumbledore. – ah, professor, como Sr. Conseguiu manter Rony afastado?

- Pedi a professora Minerva para dar-lhe um pequeno trabalho. Quanto ao seu comentário anterior converse com a srta. Lovegood ela o ajudará.

- Gina se recuperou, para surpresa de todos continuou ignorando Draco. O deixando amargurado. Embora todos o tivessem defendido, ela estava irredutível. Não consegui esquecer o episodio do Profeta.

- Uma coisa ela notou, os pingentes agora estavam completos. Harry combinou com Luna, que iriam fazer Gina escutar Bradd confessando as armações.

Harry andava com Gina pelo corredor quando avistou Bradd, Eles haviam estudado os hábitos da garota, portanto foi fácil provocar o encontro. Luna fingiu estar distraída e esbarrou em Bradd.

- Vê por onde anda Lunática!

- Por que deveria?

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo idiota.

- Só vou me preocupar, quando na minha frente existir uma pessoa que não precisar se passar por outra por não ter capacidade de conquistar um homem.

- Do que você está falando Lunática?

-Ora, queridinha, to falando do chute que o Malfoy te deu pra ficar com a Gina. A que ponto você chegou! Tomou poção polissico, beijou o pobre do Colin. O que adiantou? O Malfoy não quis você.

- Mas ninguém sabe que me vinguei do idiota, induzi a Weasley me pegar na cama com ele, aproveitei é lógico ele é gostoso. Ainda dei uma mãozinha pra ele sair no Profeta com a Idiota da Parkinson.

- Você é pior do que eu pensava. – Falou Luna. Kelly gargalhou e continuou se gabar.

- Eu vi quando Draco puxou a Weasley, no expresso. Então usei a idiota da Pansy, todo mundo sabe que o Draco só quer ficar.

"Mas a Parkinson se acha. O importante é que novamente ele esta longe da Weasley pobretona nojenta. Não se atreva a contar nada a ela, pois você não sabe do que sou capaz."

-A Weasley nojenta, já ouviu o que precisava - falou Gina deixando Kelly pálida, pois não havia percebido a presença de Gina e Harry.

-Não se atreva a cruzar meu caminho novamente. Vou fazer você se arrepender.

Disse passando por ela, e para a surpresa de todos estuporando a garota.

Harry saiu com Luna o mais rápido possível, deixando Kelly desmaiada no corredor. Quando estavam seguros comemoraram o sucesso do plano, no calor da comemoração trocaram um beijo extremamente apaixonado.

Gina foi ao quarto de Draco, falou a senha e entrou. Ele estava deitado com o olhar perdido. Ela viu o quanto ele estava abatido. Percebendo a presença de Gina falou:

- O que você quer Virginia, ainda não cansou de me agredir?

Ela aproximou-se e disse:

- Como eu consegui viver tanto tempo longe de você?

Ela o abraçou passando a mão nos cabelos dele, o sentindo estremecer. Ele a beijou com desespero, deixando fluir todo desejo reprimido.

Ela tocava todos os pontos sensíveis do corpo dele. Nem perceberam quando as ultimas peças de roupas foram tiradas.

Draco a deitou na cama, passando a beijá-la enquanto seus dedos exploravam os cantos mais secretos, sua boca desceu até os seios. Descendo ate a sua intimidade fazendo Gina delirar.

Com um movimento Gina trocou de posição ficando por cima dele, passou a explorar toda intimidade possível com a boca o deixando louco.

Então se encaixou no corpo dele passando a comandar o prazer deles. Com movimentos controlados.

Em um novo movimento, Draco a virou fazendo os corpos se encaixaram mais o movimento deles eram rápidos, deixando todo desejo reprimido serem satisfeitos assim chegaram ao êxtase.

Draco murmurou no ouvido de Gina:

- Não se atreva a me deixar novamente ouviu? Eu te amo muito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**N/A- o que axaram? Espero que vcs tenham gostado desta reconciliação... eu não vo colok os agradecimentos aki pq eu mesma já os respondi nakele negocio de "Reply", blz?**

**Bem Gente eu vo lá, não sei qd vo posta dinovu...**

**Acho que ainda sai um cap antes do ano que vem... mas mesmo assim e desejo... Merry Christmas…**

**Bjus da**

**Jessy Malfoy. **


	20. Tempos dificeis

**Surpresas do Amor**

**Capitulo 19**

**Tempos Difíceis**

Finalmente Draco e Gina conseguiram, se acertar depois de umamaravilhosa, noite de amor conversaram e mais uma vez prometeram não deixar nada ou ninguém atrapalhar o relacionamento.

Gina contava com ajuda do novo trio para ocultar os encontros. Mione distraia Rony, enquanto Harry e Luna que assumiram o namoro também os ajudava.

Assim os meses passaram, com Draco se empenhando, nos treinamento que fazia com Macclean, outro com Dumbledore. Faltavam três meses para formatura de Draco. Quando ele recebeu uma carta de Lucio.

"_**Draco,**_

_**O Lorde vai lhe conceder a honra, da sua primeira missão. Embora você não tenha a marca o consideramos um dos nossos. Use a forma animago e venha à floresta proibida o local será o mesmo. L.M.".**_

Draco leu, o pergaminho se explodiu. Gina vinha saindo do banheiro, quando presenciou a cena. Viu na expressão dele que não era boa coisa foi logo perguntando:

- Me conta o que te deixou assim, amor.

- Ruiva, não queria te envolver nessa sujeira.

- Draco não aceito ficar de fora, nós somos um casal.

- Meu pai quer se encontrar comigo hoje.

- E o que tem demais nisso?

- Foi a mando do Lord.

- Você vai?

- É preciso, senão eles desconfiam, antes vou falar com Dumbledore.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não ruiva. Tenho que fazer isso sozinho.

- Você está me escondendo alguma coisa Draco?

- Não – mentiu - preciso acertar detalhes em relação às aulas.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado. – Falou Gina temerosa.

- Lógico. Agora vem me mostrar com atitude, como você não consegue viver longe do gostosão aqui.

Então se beijaram com ardor Gina sentia as pernas virarem geléia, juntamente com o coração acelerado toda vez que ele a tocava. Mais uma vez entregou se a paixão forte que os consumia, o amor entre os dois além de ser recíproco sempre revelava novas descobertas e emoções.

Mais tarde na sala comunal, Gina ainda sentia um estranho aperto no peito. Harry muito observador perguntou:

- Está havendo alguma coisa Gin?

- Não sei explicar Harry, mas tenho a sensação que algo de ruim vai acontecer.

- Vou encontrar Luna, quer vir comigo? Assim poderemos conversar.

- Não vai atrapalhar vocês?

- Se fosse não a chamaria Gin.

Então desceram encontram Luna foram para biblioteca.

- Agora conta quando essa sensação começou. –Falou Luna.

- Eu estava com Draco, quando ele recebeu um bilhete do pai, até ai nada demais. Eu perguntei do que se tratava ele me contou parte da verdade.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Harry admirado.

-E o Conheço, sei quando não esta me contando tudo.

- Por que ele ia esconder algo de você? – Perguntou Luna

- Para me proteger.

- Você que relacionado com Voldemort? – Disse Harry. Não se preocupe Dumbledore irá ajudar.

- Ainda bem que posso contar vocês como amigos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco procurou Dumbledore, relatou tudo o velho mestre escutou atenciosamente. Depois se manifestou:

- Fique atento Voldemort está preparando um golpe final.

- Como assim?

- Ele quer acabar com Harry. Provavelmente vai tentar usa-lo pra atrair Harry.

- Mas o lord sabe que eu e o Potter não somos amigos.

- Ele sabe que Harry está namorando a srta Lovegood. Você está lembrado do falso namoro entre vocês?

- Senhor acha que ele vai me pedir pra pegar Luna para atrair Harry.

- Temos que trabalhar com todas as possibilidades.

- Quando você retornar desse encontro venha me procurar, não fale com ninguém isso inclui a srta Weasley.

- Não gosto de ter segredos pra Gina.

- Tem coisa que são necessárias no momento certo você entenderá.

Draco ainda estava pensativo, quando saiu da sala de Dumbledore. preparou-se saiu discretamente do castelo então se transformou no belo pássaro negro.

Ao chegar à floresta proibida, vários comensais o aguardava com gestos conduziram Draco para fora de Hogwarts, mas precisamente a uma caverna onde Voldemort o aguardava.

- Aproxime-se Jovem Malfoy.

- É um a honra servi-lo lord.

- Espero que você, não me decepcione, minha paciência é curta com fracassos, é inexistente com traição.

- Nunca pensaria em trai-lo meu lord.

- Melhor assim, estamos definindo nosso relacionamento. Seu pai me contou que você namorou a Lovegood, no momento está namorando o Potter.

- É verdade.

- Eu quero que você utilize a maldição imperius na garota, e faça-a vir até a mim. O resto fica por minha conta, isso não é um pedido Draco é uma ordem.

- Sim meu lord, quando quer que eu a traga?

- Amanhã, há essa mesma hora você vai trazê-la depois voltará para o castelo.

Draco voltou ao castelo seguindo para sala de Dumbledore conforme havia combinado. Lá chegando o diretor lhe entregou uma poção, Draco tomou no minuto seguinte tudo ficou escuro.

Dumbledore se aproximou, com feitiço retirou da mente do garoto um fio dourado, que continha lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos. Ele desconfiava que Voldemort tivesse algum espião em Hogwarts, por resolveu agir sozinho. Depois de ver as ordens recebidas por Draco, ficou pensativo. Despertou o garoto então falou:

- Amanhã leve a srta Lovegood conforme a ordem de Voldemort, mas não use a maldição imperius deixe o resto comigo.

- O que o Sr. Acha lord pretende fazer com ela? -

- Ainda não sei Draco, mas pretendo descobrir, agora vá lembre-se nenhuma palavra disso com ninguém. Draco saiu da sala do Diretor foi direto para o quarto.

Naquela noite ele não conseguiu dormir, finalmente havia chegado o que ele mais temia, estava envolvido na maldita Guerra. Quando deu o horário desceu para o café da manhã. Gina o olhava de forma indagadora, ele teve que disfarçar para não deixa-la mais desconfiada. A evitou o dia inteiro, fato que não passou despercebido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore pediu a Minerva que preparasse Luna. Com uma desculpa qualquer a professora colocou a garota em detenção, antes que a menina percebesse, a professora murmurou algo. Luna obedeceu a Ordem de ir direto a sala do Diretor.

Ao chegar, ela recebeu a Maldição Imperius, e um colar com o símbolo de águia. Depois começou a dar instruções.

- Luna você vai acompanhar Draco hoje quando ele pedir.

- vai obedecer as ordens que lhe forem dadas. Em hipótese alguma deixe alguém ver esse colar, quando voltar venha direto falar comigo. Agora vá você esquecerá que tivemos essa conversa, só vai lembrar da detenção, e vir falar comigo após.

Draco não apareceu para o jantar, deixando Gina preocupada. Ele ficou a espera de Luna que parecer saber exatamente onde estavam indo. Quando chegaram Voldemort apenas falou:

- Bom ter cumprido minhas ordens, agora se transforme e vá o que eu vou ordenar a essa garota ficará apenas entre nós não quero testemunhas.

Draco não teve alternativa, passou a forma animago e partiu algumas horas depois Luna retornou ao castelo indo para a sala do diretor. Que usou a mesma poção para captar as ordens recebidas pela menina. Agora já sabia quando e como Voldemort ia atacar, agora era tudo ou nada.

Draco voltou para o castelo indo direto para o quarto, Gina o esperava com um ar de preocupação foi logo exigindo.

- Pode ir falando Draco tem alguma coisa errada.

- Não posso Virginia, prometi a Dumbledore.

- É sobre a guerra?

- É. Agora não tem jeito vai acontecer, tenho medo de que alguma coisa aconteça Virginia.

- Vai dar tudo certo meu amor, quando isso tudo acabar vamos poder assumir o nosso relacionamento.

- Fica comigo hoje? Preciso de você aqui a noite inteira.

- É arriscado Draco.

- Use minha capa para poder sair, preciso da sua presença.

- Tudo bem eu fico.

Para surpresa de Gina, ele não tentou fazer amor apenas a abraçou como se estivesse com medo de perdê-la. Ficou olhando-a até ser vencido pelo sono, mesmo para se mexer foi difícil, Ele não permitia que ela se afastasse deixando Gina intrigada com situação.

* * *

**N/A: Oi gente!**

**Desculpem-me a demora... é q eu tava zero mesmo...**

**Bem... como foi o ano novo? Eu vou responder as reviews pelo Reply... mas eu dexo aki um MUITISSIMO obrigado a tds que me mandaram reviews... **

**Mil beijos pra vcs!**

**Jessy Malfoy**


	21. VINGANÇA DE LUCIO

**SURPRESAS DO AMOR**

VINGANÇA DE LUCIO

**Capitulo 20**

O comportamento de Draco mudou, ele se tornou calado, os sumiços eram cada vez mais freqüentes. Gina sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo ao namorado. Mesmo insistindo ele se recusou a falar.

A ultima visita a hogsmeade antes da formatura foi marcada. Seria uma semana antes do termino do ano letivo. Os dias passaram com rapidez. Toda vez que a namorada indagava ele dizia ser tensão dos N.I.E.M.

O castelo estava agitado, as meninas só falavam do passeio. Foi nesse clima que as carruagens pararam em frente ao castelo. Draco combinou com Gina que se encontrariam no mesmo local do piquenique.

Ao chegar em Hogsmeade Draco procurou uma a famosa grife bruxa para encomendar seu traje de formatura. Enquanto aguardava começou folhear uma revista de moda. Ficou encantado ao ver um belo vestido negro, com alças ornamentada com pequenos cristais vermelho. Acompanhava um casaco negro, do mesmo tecido . E um par de luvas combinando. Logo chamou a vendedora e falou:

- Gostaria de comprar esse vestido

- Temos também, sandálias combinando.

- São 200 galeões, não incluindo o seu traje – falou a vendedora.

- Sra estou dizendo que vou levar, faça a gentileza ver qual valor da conta ou por acaso acha que não posso pagar? Demonstrando uma certa irritação.

- Desculpe é poucos estudantes dispõem dessa quantia.- Falou a vendedora sem graça.

Após alguns minutos a vendedora voltou trazendo os trajes para serem examinado. Draco olhou cada detalhe imaginando Gina com ele. Feita a compra, as duas caixas que foram magicamente diminuídas. Draco assinou um papel com numero da conta particular no Gringots.

- Desculpe não reconhece-lo sr Malfoy. –Tornou a repetir sem jeito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na mansão Malfoy, Lucio recebeu uma coruja contendo uma certa revelação:

" **_Caro Sr. Malfoy meu nome é Kelly Bradd, estudo em Hogwarts com seu filho. Lamento mas a noticia que tenho para lhe dar, não será do seu agrado. Nunca houve namoro entre o seu filho é a Lovegood. A namorada de Draco é Virginia Weasley aliás sempre foi. Seu filho tem um gosto duvidoso fui trocada por ela como Sonserina que sou Não posso perder a chance de me vingar. Caso não esteja acreditando vá a Hogsmeade hoje é a nossa ultima visita antes do encerramento do ano. Andei bisbilhotando e descobri que eles se encontrarão, em um morro atrás da casa do gritos .Então verá com seus próprios olhos." _**

Lucio achou a idéia da tal Bradd ridícula isso lhe causava nojo. Draco é um Malfoy jamais teria envolvimento com uma Weasley. Mesmo assim resolveu investigar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina foi ao encontro de Draco, como de costume ele já a esperava.

- Você está atrasada novamente. – Reclamou impaciente.

- Eu tive que me livrar do Rony.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te oferecer – Falou Draco

- O que é? – Perguntou curiosa.

- É o traje que quero ver você usando na minha formatura.

- É lindo, não tenho palavras,

- Apenas diga que me ama.

- Ta bom, aconteça o que acontecer. vou te amar sempre seu bobo.

- Você está se despedindo de mim? – Falou brincalhão.

- Claro que não. – respondeu manhosa.

- Faça amor comigo. – pediu Draco.

- Aqui? – perguntou envergonhada.

- É .Qual o problema?

- Se alguém nos ver? -Questionou Gina.

- Tem razão atrás daquelas arvores ta bom pra você. A olhando de modo provocativo.

- Malfoy você é um pervertido.

- Apenas quero terminar de fazer o começamos naquele dia quando você tecnicamente era virgem.

Draco a levou para debaixo de algumas arvores, murmurou algo um colchonete apareceu, ele a deitou com calma devagar passou a despertar o desejo dela. Beijo-lhe os seios avidamente a fazendo gemer.

Eles se procuravam como se fosse a primeira vez, Gina tocou cada parte do corpo dele o fazendo implorar para deixa-lo possui-la. Quando os corpos se tornaram um só, os movimentos estavam em sincronia perfeita. Após terem seus desejos satisfeitos, Draco aconchegou Gina em seu peito. Com o coração ainda acelerado, ele repetiu:

- Te amo Gina murmurou.

- Eu também prometa, que nunca vai me deixar.

- Prometo. Mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria. Estou enfeitiçado ruiva.

Voltaram se amar novamente. Estavam tão entregues ao momento. Que não perceberam quando Lucio aparatou e ficou a observando a cena com nojo. Primeiro pensou em avançar em Draco. Depois resolveu voltar para casa e conversar com Narcisa.

- Cicy preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Fala logo Lucio.

- Seu filho andou nos enganando.

- Como assim?

- Ele tem um caso, com a Cadela dos Weasleys.

- Aquela ruiva da câmara secreta?

- Ela mesma. Será que se atreveu trair o Lorde? – Falou Lúcio

- Claro que não nosso filho sabe das conseqüências. – Respondeu Narcisa.-Você vai fazer o que?- Ele é maior de idade em nossas leis.Além, disso tem sua própria fortuna.Não contando com que você passou para o nome dele.

- Vou fazer uso de magia negra. – Respondeu Lucio

- Você pode matar meu filho. Isso não vou permitir, prefiro aturar a Weasley pobretona.

- Vou usar o obviato sentimentus. Vou fazer no dia que o Lord vai acabar com Potter.Quando aconfusão tiver formada,vou lançar o feitiço em Draco. Ele vai continuar sendo o mesmo só não lembrará de ter algum dia gostado da cadela.

- Lucio se o que Draco sentir for amor verdadeiro. O feitiço será quebrado se eles tiverem algo novamente.

- Por isso, você vai me prometer, se algo der errado. No dia da batalha final você, vai se encarregar de manter nosso. Filho longe da Vadia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco e Gina voltaram em carruagens separadas. Eles tinham apenas uma certeza se amavam. Draco pretendia assumir o relacionamento deles, marcaria seu território. A pediria em noivado no baile de formatura, assim que Gina concluísse o Ultimo ano se casaria com ela seus pais iam ficar chateados, mas ele não ligava. "Ela é minha. Desse amor não vou abrir mão".Pensava enquanto caminhava para o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longe dali,o futuro deles estava sendo decido. Lucio e Narcisa preparavam detalhes do plano que iria separar o casal de amantes essa seria a vingança de Lucio.

Continua...

N/A: Sei que vão achar que sou má, vai haver um capitulo de Guerra esse amor será posto a prova novamente. Não me matem e mandem comentários fikei decepcionada com a quantidade de reviews. Só vou postar esse, pois de certa forma é continuação do anterior.


	22. Fim Do Pesadelo

**SURPRESAS DO AMOR**

**CAPITULO 21 FIM DO PESADELO**

Era o primeiro dia da ultima semana que encerraria o ano letivo, Dumbledore caminhava aflito em sua sala. Aguardava a chegada de uma mensagem, que seria importantíssimo para o futuro do mundo mágico.

Os minutos demoravam, ele não agüentava de tanta ansiedade. Quando já estava desistindo ele finalmente recebeu o que esperava.

" **_Como nós temíamos , a ação acontecerá quando as defesas do castelo estiverem_** **_fracas quando o feitiço estiver sendo substituído. Devo te lembrar que o Lorde obteve essa informação, graças ao seu espião. Você deve saber de quem estou falando, acredite ele, não está do seu lado M.P." _**

Dumbledore ficou decepcionado após ler, o pergaminho, mas não tinha tempo para pensar no assunto. Precisa entrar em contato com Harry. Resolveu chamá-lo através da invasão da mente, além de testar o quanto o garoto estava preparado para bloquear.

Harry descansava na sala comunal, quando sentiu uma tonteira seguida de sonolência, ele já conhecia os sintomas por isso fechou a mente o mais rápido que pode. Entretanto uma coisa lhe chamou atenção ouvira a voz do diretor o chamando claramente. Embora tentasse ignorar continuou com aquela forte sensação resolveu levantar ia a sala do diretor. Ao entrar na sala comentou com Dumbledore.

- Professor alguém tentou invadir minha mente. – Falou aflito

- Você está certo Harry, fui eu. Precisava falar com você, aproveitei para testar sua oclumência.

- Se o senhor queria falar comigo por que não utilizou os métodos normais?

perguntou apreensivo.

- O que eu tenho para falar, é extremamente confidencial. Amanhã mais precisamente às 6hs da manhã, o castelo ficará vulnerável alguns feitiços de proteção terão que ser renovados para isso é necessário retira-los. - Não preciso explicar o que isso significa.

- Voldemort não como saber professor. – falou Harry.

- Infelizmente alguém já o informou. – Respondeu Dumbledore.

- O que senhor pretende fazer? – Perguntou aflito.

- Vamos precisar de toda ajuda possível, reuna os integrantes do grupo chamado AD eles são de confiança. vou fazer contato com a ordem creio que amanhã teremos enfim a batalha final.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry saiu da sala de Dumbledore, convocou os integrantes que restaram no AD. - Amanha ás 5hs da manhã faremos um treinamento especial, que infelizmente só será possível nesse horário.

- Qual a finalidade desse treinamento?-perguntou Neville.

- Não posso adiantar nada, ninguém é obrigado vir. Só posso alertar que será perigoso. Espero contar com todos. Creio que não preciso pedir descrição.

- Gina. Mione, Neville, Luna, Rony fiquem, por favor, preciso conversar com vocês. Pediu Harry contondo tudo aos amigos. Gina ouviu o relato de Harry, ela sabia que Draco estaria envolvido de alguma forma.

Draco também foi chamado a sala de Dumbledore, ao entrar percebeu o clima tenso. Sem rodeios o Diretor falou:

- Chegou o momento Draco. Amanhã a essa hora,o destino do mundo mágico estará decidido.

- Como assim professor? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Eu o chamei, para deixa-lo avisado. sei que as conseqüências serão muito sérias. Seu pai estará diretamente envolvido. Se você ainda tiver qualquer duvida quanto suas escolhas, lamento informar o tempo acabou. Esteja preparado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O dia passou nesse clima tenso para os que estavam envolvidos. Harry, Rony, Mione e Luna aproveitaram para ficarem juntos saboreando o que poderia ser o último momento de paz.

Com a ajuda de Mione, Gina conseguiu fugir foi ao encontro de Draco. chegando no quarto do rapaz, percebeu o quanto ele estava tenso.

- Eu vim para ficar com você Draco.

- Não vou conseguir ser boa companhia Virginia.- Falou seco.

- Também vou estar presente nos acontecimentos de amanhã – Falou Gina deixando Draco surpreso

- Pequena, como eu gostaria de poupar você disso – Falou abraçando-a.

- Eu faço parte do A.D seu houver lutas, estarei junto com Harry e a Ordem.

- Também vou lutar do lado certo. Isso eu devo, a esse sentimento que tenho por você.

- Eu preciso de você Draco.

- Eu também pequena.

Ambos estavam com os olhos úmidos, tentando esconder as lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Eles choraram em silencio, temendo pelo futuro inserto. Abraçados deixaram aflorar, toda tensão e tristeza que os consumia.

Aos poucos a tristeza deu lugar ao carinho. As bocas se procuravam avidamente culminando em beijo cheio de o coração acelerado, Draco começou acaricia-la enquanto a despindo devagar. Enquanto beijava cada parte do corpo de Gina. A olhava de forma intensa. Como se quisesse deixar gravado cada momento. Ele deu e recebeu todo prazer possível entre amantes, Se amaram com desejo e intensidade como se fosse a ultima vez. Com o coração acelerado, Draco aconchegou Gina em seu peito e começou a falar:

- Sabe pequena, era pra ser surpresa. Eu ia te dar esse presente na minha formatura. – Falou enquanto convocava umacaixa que estava sobre sua escrivaninha.

- Draco já te falei, não precisa me dar presente todo dia.

- Não é um presente qualquer, Abra antes de ficar tirando conclusões precipitada.

Gina abriu a caixa, ficando sem fala ao ver um par de alianças. Uma em ouro amarelo com pequenos Rubis, a outra em ouro branco, com símbolo da Sonserina na lateral em esmeralda.

- Olhe a parte de dentro. – Falou ansioso. Gina examinou ficou surpresa ao ver em sua aliança gravado com amor Draco Black Malfoy.Na aliança dele com todo de Virginia M. Weasley.

-Você ainda não me disse se aceita.

- Claro que aceito Draco.

- Então vou antecipar a coisas, depois falo com os cabeças vermelhas. Enquanto colocava aliança no dedo de Gina.

- Draco, já te pedi pra não falar desse jeito da minha família. – Reclamou enquanto colocava a aliança no dedo dele.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe. Prometo tentar me controlar.

- Como se sente sendo minha noiva?

- Virginia Weasley.- respondeu desafiadora.

- Não é bem assim, agora marquei meu território, todo mundo vai saber que você tem dono. Esse dono é o gostoso, lindo, louro Draco Malfoy. – falou de forma debochada.

-Convencido, arrogante. Mas o único capaz de me fazer completamente feliz. Completou Gina,o beijando com paixão.

Esquecendo momentaneamente, a batalha que enfrentariam no dia seguinte. passaram a noite desfrutando do amor e companhia um do outro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quatro horas da manhã, Luna foi despertada por uma voz. Como se estivesse em transe. Vestiu-se e saiu da sala comunal sem fazer barulho. Com todo cuidado para não ser vista, caminhou em direção a saída do castelo.

Dumbledore observava através da copia do mapa de Harry. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas não podia impedir. Viu a garota desaparecer em direção da floresta negra. Ao chegar no local combinado, Luna encontrou Voldemort e um grupo de quase trinta comensais.

- Daqui a pouco, vamos entrar no castelo. Graças a essa garota idiota. – falou Voldemort. – Você já sabe por onde podemos entrar sem sermos visto?

- Sim meu Lord – Respondeu Luna. Eu vou leva-los através de uma passagem secreta que sempre uso com Harry. Vamos sair no corredor que vai para o salão principal.

- Vamos aguardar mais um pouco.Ainda não chegou o momento. - Falou Voldemort encoberto por um manto negro com capuz onde só os olhos vermelhos podiam ser visto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dois grupos estavam reunidos, o AD na sala precisa, como Harry havia pedido. Somente Luna não havia aparecido, Harry ficou preocupado com a ausência da namorada. Mas não podia perder tempo indo procura-la.Por isso, não fez nada.

Os membros da Ordem também aguardavam o sinal em locais estratégicos. Dumbledore resolveu não contactar o ministério, poderia haver espiões infiltrados. Chegada à hora retirou os feitiços enquanto a professora McGonagal ia refazendo as proteções. O tempo foi insuficiente Voldemort já estava no interior do castelo.

Mesmo com as defesas fracas, Luna foi fundamental no plano de Voldemort. Ele só poderia entrar conduzido por um inocente que amasse Harry Potter. Esse foi o detalhe crucial fornecido por seu fiel espião.

- Como você me foi útil, vou poupar sua vida garota. Ajoelhe-se diante do seu Lorde. Luna que estava sob efeito da Maldição imperius apenas obedeceu. Então Voldemort sacou da varinha apontou para a garota e murmurou:

- Conscientiusmortus. Gargalhou enquanto – Luna caia como sem consciência como se estivesse morta.

O grupo de invasores logo foi encontrado pela Ordem. O combate começou de forma violenta. Explosões começaram acontecer, logo se juntaram ao combate o AD e alguns setimoanista da grifinoria, Lufa-lufa, Corvinais até alguns Sonserinos.

Para o espanto de todos Snape, Juntou aos comensais combatendo do lado de Voldemort. que apenas observava, como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém. A ordem também ganhou reforços. Com espanto o Lord das trevas viu macclean e Draco passar para o lado da Ordem.

Voldemort ordenou a Lucio que fosse lutar com Draco. Eles passaram se enfrentar de forma feroz. Lucio não pretendia matar o próprio filho, também sentia que Draco não estava dando tudo de si na luta.

Em um segundo de distração, Lucio conseguiu estuporar Draco. Aproveitando o momento sacou da varinha e murmurou:

- Obviato sentimentus. Uma luz verde atingiu Draco concluindo o feitiço. Voldemort se aproximou e exigiu:

- Mate o traidor Lucio. Ele sabia das regras mate-o agora! – Gritou enfurecido.

- Não posso, ele é meu filho. Clemência meu Lorde ele é jovem prometo castiga-lo.

- Você ousa me desobedecer Lucio?

- Não milord.

- Então o mate Agora – Gritou voldemort.

- Não. – Gritou Lucio.

- Avada Kedrava. – Gritou voldemort com a varinha apontada para Lucio. Quando ia fazer o mesmo com Draco, um escudo foi erguido por Macclean em volta do garoto. Sendo um excelente feiticeiro já havia. Matado Belatrix e outros três comensais.

- Como ousa me desafiar? -Gritou Voldemort.

- Deixe Tom comigo. Vá ajudar a ordem. – falou Dumbledore.

- Finalmente você resolveu aparecer, pensei que estivesse com medo.- Debochou Voldemort.

O combate entre eles teve inicio, feitiços complexos iam sendo disparado.

- Você está ficando velho Dumbledore, nunca vai conseguir me atingir com essa velocidade –falou debochado.

- Também tenho meus truques Tom. Uma luz coral saiu da varinha de Dumbledore atingindo Voldemort de forma certeira, o fazendo cair, se machucando um pouco.

- Cometeu seu ultimo erro, Devia ter me matado enquanto pôde. Como não retribuo favores. – Falou gargalhando. Lançou um feitiço fazendo Dumbledore cair desacordado. Ia caminhando em direção a Dumbledore quando escutou um Grito de desespero e parou.

- Não. - Gritou Harry enlouquecido, acabara de ver o corpo de Luna.quando virou, presenciou queda de Dumbledore.

- Ora se não é o Menino que sobreviveu, ou será o menino teve sorte nas vezes que nos encontramos. Eu estou preparado Potter. Venha veja se consegue me enfrentar novamente.

- Dessa vez você não contará com a ajuda de sua bela mãe sangue ruim. Vou usar outra varinha para poder te matar. – Falou com um ar superioridade.

Harry apontou a varinha para Voldemort, os feitiços lançados por ele, eram facilmente repelidos pelo bruxo das trevas. Os conhecimentos do bruxo eram infinitamente superiores ao de Harry.

- Vamos brincar um pouco –Falou Voldemort apontando a varinha falando:

- Crucio. Enquanto Harry se contorcia com uma dor insuportável.

- Vamos Potter implore, de repente eu, atenda o seu pedido. Matando você mais rápido!

- Nunca –Gritou Harry começando a entrar em transe. Os olhos verdes brilharam de forma estranha. Deles saiam uma luz que envolveu o corpo do garoto. De repente o feitiço de Voldemort não lhe causava dor.

- Enfim Potter conseguiu liberar o lado negro que nos torna iguais. Finalmente compreendi o significado da profecia. Apenas um pode sobreviver esse serei eu.

Os papeis se inverteram Harry, passou a combater sem usar varinha. Os feitiços lançados por ele tinham o poder de machucar Voldemort abrindo diversos ferimentos onde uma grande quantidade de sangue jorrava.

O ódio de Harry era quase palpável. Se sentindo acuado, Voldemort tentou aparatar. Sem sucesso, as defesas do castelo já tinham sido restauradas.

Mesmo assustado, O Lorde das trevas resolveu dar a ultima cartada.

Pronunciou o feitiço da Morte.Ficou olhando o feitiço atravessar a proteção de Harry o atingindo no mesmo local da cicatriz. A satisfação se transformou em terror.

Quando a luz verde ao atingir Harry, reabriu a cicatriz.saindo a mesma luz esverdeada com intensidade dobrada. Voltando em direção de Voldemort, o envolvendo. Enquanto ele gritava. Então, diversas partes do corpo do bruxo se espalharam pela sala deixando um enorme rastro de sangue.

Todos olhavam assustados, quando Harry caminhou até o corpo mutilado de Voldemort. Então pronunciou:

- Finalmente acabou – Falou caindo desmaiado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A enfermaria estava lotada, Mione, Rony, Gina tinham apenas cortes superficiais. Harry e Draco estavam sendo tratados com a poção do sono. Luna estava isolada ninguém sabia que feitiço fora lançado. Assim que Dumbledore estivesse em condições iam decidir como tratar a garota.

O ministério foi chamado, para levar para Azkaban os comensais sobreviventes, as famílias dos mortos também foram chamadas. Em respeito ao desempenho de Draco, atendendo um pedido de Dumbledore. O ministério resolveu não divulgar as circunstâncias que culminou, com a morte de Lucio.

Narcisa ficou muito abalada com a morte do marido, foi levada para enfermaria onde tomou uma poção calmante. Conversou com madame Pomfrey sobre o estado do filho.

Foi até a beira da cama ,viu no dedo de Draco uma aliança. A retirou discretamente, "Ia atender o pedido do marido, Só precisa ter certeza que Lucio havia conseguido lançar o feitiço antes de morrer. Afastaria Draco da Weasley".Saiu da enfermaria, voltaria no dia seguinte para levar o filho ao funeral do pai.

Gina aproveitou a agitação, da enfermaria se aproximou discretamente da cama de Draco. O beijou na testa e falou baixinho.

- Te amo Draco. Fica bom logo estou te esperando.

Ela não imaginava que ao acordar, Draco não seria o mesmo que tantas vezes lhe fizera juras de amor. A ultima maldade de Lucio havia se concretizado Draco não teria nenhum vestígio dos sentimentos por Gina.

N/A. Esse cap. Foi um pouco HP. Tinha q ser desse jeito, afinal é o cap. Da guerra.O feitiço usado em Luna tirei de uma fic na Floreios, o nome deve estar diferente ñ lembro como se escreve criei outro nome. O efeito é colokar a pessoa em Coma profundo, isto é vegetando. + vou ser boazinha ñ vou deixa-la muito tempo assim. Naum me matem no prox. Cap. A Gina vai sofrer muiiiiiito. Bjos Jessy.


	23. Cumprindo Promessas

SURPRESAS DO AMOR

CAPITULO 22 CUMPRINDO PROMESSA

Gina deixou a enfermaria, indo direto para sala comunal.Logo foi cercada pelos colegas, todos queriam saber em detalhes, como se deu a batalha. Ela relatou tudo parando para responder perguntas. As pessoas não conseguiam disfarçar a admiração. Alegando cansaço ela conseguiu fugir do assédio indo direto para o quarto.Onde tomou um banho relaxante, logo deitou adormecendo.

Draco acordou no dia seguinte, o corpo estava bastante dolorido. Ele sabia que poderia ter vencido o duelo com Lucio.Mas evitou desferir qualquer golpe mais perigoso. Não queria machucar o próprio pai. Madame pomfrey se aproximou começando examina-lo.

- Você está liberado sr Malfoy, apenas terá que tomar uma poção para dor duas vezes ao dia.

- Alguém veio me ver madame?- perguntou pensando em Gina.

- A sua mãe, e a srta Weasley.

Draco trocou de roupa, indo direto para o quarto. Logo começou se preocupar "quem havia vencido a maldita guerra, se ele estava bem era sinal que Voldemort perdeu.

"O que teria acontecido com sei pai?- Pensou aflito".

No minuto seguinte alguém bateu na porta, um aluno do primeiro ano lhe entregar um bilhete.

"Draco venha a minha sala imediatamente tem alguém o aguardando

Alvo Dumbledore".

Mesmo sem entender a urgência, ele foi a sala do diretor falou a senha tendo permissão para entrar. Ficou surpreso quando viu que Sua mãe estava presente. Pelo aspecto do rosto percebeu, ela havia chorado muito.Ele perguntou sem rodeios:

- O que houve mãe?

- Você deve saber que em uma batalha, mortes acontecem, infelizmente seu pai morreu Draco. Vim leva-lo para o funeral.

- Conte-me como aconteceu, quem o matou?

- Foi o Lorde Draco os detalhes, eu conto com calma.

Dumbledore que assistia o dialogo, falou pela primeira vez.

- Tem certeza que você, vai fazer a coisa certa Narcisa?

- Vou cumprir uma promessa feita ao meu marido. Já conversamos sobre isso, não posso mudar o rumo dos acontecimentos.

- Estará magoando pessoas, isso não te incomoda?

- Por favor, não quero mais falar, nesse assunto. Você só tem o conhecimento disso por ser um ótimo legilimente.

- Do que vocês estão falando? Tenho o direito, de saber – Falou Draco.

- Vou te explicar tudo, quando chegar em casa. – Falou Narcisa.

- Vou escrever um bilhete, o sr. Pode entregar professor?

- Lógico. – Respondeu Dumbledore esperançoso.

"_**Virginia estou indo para o funeral do meu pai. Quando voltar conversaremos o que eu te falei continua Valendo.**_

_**D.M.".**_

- Para quem é o bilhete?– Perguntou Narcisa.

- É Para minha noiva mãe. Quando chegar em casa eu explico, Vamos mãe despediram de Dumbledore, partiram usando a chave do portal.

Ao chegar em casa, Draco quis saber de tudo, Narcisa não tinha certeza se Lucio havia conseguido lançar o feitiço. Sabendo ele só começaria fazer efeito, quando Draco encontra-se a Weasley. Ela resolveu seguir adiante com o plano.

- Draco o que eu tenho para te contar é muito delicado, há poucos dias nós recebemos uma coruja de uma amiga sua, nos contando sobre seu relacionamento com Virginia Weasley.

- È verdade, quem mandou a coruja? Não precisa me contar foi Kelly Bradd.- continuou Draco debochado.

- Sim realmente, foi essa moça. Você sabe que seu pai ficou furioso.Mas entendeu quando a srta Bradd nos explicou a situação.

- Estou pronto para ouvir as mentiras da Bradd, pode começar.- Falou Draco furioso.

- Não vou dizer nada. Você vai ler o que a moça escreveu.- Falou entregando nas mãos de Draco um bilhete.

"**Caro Sr. Malfoy, nunca houve namoro entre Draco e Luna Lovegood. Na verdade ele está namorando Virginia Weasley, O caso é antigo só não contei antes, porque tinha esperanças de reconquista-lo. Sou sonserina, fiz diversas armações para separa-los. Draco descobriu então meu tiro saiu pela culatra. Tenho que confessar uma coisa, quando ainda namorava com ele, Comecei perceber que ele estava perdendo o interesse. Então resolvi usar um** **feitiço do** **livro proibido de Salazar que foi banido pelo ministério. A minha família tem um exemplar na coleção particular do meu pai. **

**Aproveitei a aula de DCAT e lancei sem ele perceber. Vocês devem conhecer. Elevàteamore, também sabem o efeito, bastava ele apenas me beijar,como estávamos namorando ia ser fácil . Algo aconteceu, Draco não apareceu aquela noite. Quando ele me beijou nada aconteceu. Então achei que tinha feito algo errado, resolvi esperar um pouco para tentar novamente. **

**Acabei descobrindo por que o feitiço não fez efeito comigo. Ele estava saindo com outra. Portanto Draco pode achar que ama a Weasley. Tenho certeza que está sobre ação do feitiço, lamento, mas não sei o como desfazer. Espero que algum dia vocês me perdoem. **

**Kelly Bradd'.**

- Deve ser mentira dessa maluca mãe. – falou Draco.

- Seu pai pesquisou e descobriu, que esse feitiço existe. E a garota não está mentindo. Nos conversamos, ele achou melhor não falar nada com você. Quando o lord o convocou, para invasão ele ia desfazer o feitiço no meio da confusão.

- Nos lutamos mãe, ele me estuporou, acho que não usou o tal contrafeitiço.

- Draco sabe porque seu pai foi morto?

- Não. Do momento que cheguei até agora, só ouvi falar nas loucuras da Bradd.

- Porque se recusou te matar ouviu? Se ele não usou, eu mesma o farei. Foi a ultima vontade dele entendeu Draco?- falou Narcisa Gritando.

- Quais as causas desse contrafeitiço – perguntou Draco.

- Se você estiver com essa moça por causa do feitiço lançado pela tal Kelly, quando for executado o sentimento em relação a Weasley vai desaparecer.

- Como eu vou saber se meu pai desfez o feitiço? – perguntou ansioso.

- Seu pai me contou que o efeito vai começar quando você encontrar a garota. – Respondeu Narcisa.

- Se eu não quiser que o feitiço seja desfeito? Eu amo Virginia mãe não consigo viver sem ela, ser for por feitiço eu não me importo.

- Você deve a vida ao seu pai não admito que fale assim. Se não tivesse envolvido com a tal Weasley, Você não trairia o lord e seu pai estaria vivo.

- Eu provavelmente estaria preso Azkaban com ele.- Argumentou Draco.

- Lucio havia conseguido junto ao Lord deixar você fora da batalha. Quanto a seu pai ele daria um jeito de se livrar da prisão. Como sempre fez caso nós perdêssemos.

- Não tente por a culpa em mim!- Gritou Draco.

- Do que você tem medo Draco, de descobrir que tudo não passou de uma ilusão?

- Se o amor por essa Weasley nojenta for verdadeiro, quando o feitiço for desfeito nada acontecerá. Você estará livre pra ficar com ela eu não vou me meter. A propósito tirei isso do seu dedo. Guarde até essa situação se resolver – falou Narcisa categórica.

- Tudo bem concordo.Sei que a Bradd está mentindo –falou confiante.

- Você volta pra Hogwarts um dia antes da formatura, se encontra com a garota. Então vamos ter certeza, se o seu pai conseguiu desfazer. Feitiço se ele não fez eu o farei então veremos as conseqüências. Agora suba descanse o funeral do seu será à tarde.

Muitas pessoas compareceram ao funeral de Lucio Malfoy, foi divulgado no profeta Diário ele havia ido conversar com Dumbledore, quando ocorreu invasão. Por ele ter se recusado a lutar do lado das trevas Voldemort tentou matar Draco. Lucio o defendeu pagando com a vida pelo ato.

Noticia confirmada pela viúva Narcisa Malfoy.

Draco retornou a Hogwarts na véspera da formatura, combinou com a mãe que ia falar com Virginia depois decidiria o que fazer. Tinha medo de que tudo fosse verdade. Mandou uma coruja Dizendo

"**Virginia acabei de chegar venha me ver precisamos conversar estarei no meu quarto Draco". **

Gina recebeu o bilhete, de Draco estava com o coração aos pulos. Os dias foram muito difíceis sem o amor dele. Harry tinha vencido, mas tristeza dele era evidente. Luna foi transferida para o Sant Mungus, estavam pesquisando quais feitiços causavam o efeito demonstrado pela garota.

Quando chegou ao quarto Draco estava sentado, quando a viu sentiu o coração acelerar, por um momento ficou aliviado. Gina se aproximou e o beijou, Draco correspondeu, mas algo estava errado. Ele não conseguia por sentimento no beijo. Esse fato não passou despercebido aos dois.

- O que houve Draco, você nunca me beijou com tanta frieza?-

- Eu torci para ser diferente Virgínia. – Falou com tristeza.

- Da pra você me explicar, estou ficando assustada Draco?

- Não podemos continuar juntos Virgínia, foi tudo um grande engano.

- Do que você está falando? Explica-me por-favor Draco senão eu enlouquecer.

- Eu descobri que estava sob efeito de um feitiço, lançado pela Bradd eu tinha que me apaixonar por ela. Acho que algo saiu do controle. Acabei indo encontrar você. Eu preferia de não saber disso.Tinha esperança de que fosse mais uma mentira não é justo continuar com você sem te amar do mesmo jeito me entenda Virgínia.

- Como você ficou sabendo dessa história –perguntou Gina desesperada.

- Ela mandou uma carta aos meus pais cantando tudo. Antes de morrer meu pai desfez o feitiço. O nosso beijo foi a prova disso.

- Tem certeza que isso não é algum tipo de armação para nos separar? –Falou Gina.

- Os meus sentimentos por você eram indescritíveis para simplesmente desaparecer do nada Virginia.

- Então você quer terminar. Se tudo da sua parte foi reflexo de um feitiço qualquer só posso lamentar. Comigo foi amor. – Falou Gina tentando esconder a dor.

- Não me odeie Virginia -pediu Draco com um aperto no peito.

-Se é tão importante para você, a única coisa que consigo sentir é decepção.Acho que nós já conversamos o suficiente. Saiu deixando Draco arrasado sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. "Como é possível não gostar dela e doer tanto perde-la". Ele não conseguia entender.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gina saiu do quarto de Draco, Não voltou para sala comunal. Ela precisava ficar sozinha, caminhou sem destino indo até a sala onde eles costumavam se encontrar. Não conseguia entender como tudo havia acabado, então desabou chorou até o peito arder.

Don't leave me in all this pain

(Não me deixe toda essa dor)

Don't leave me out in the rain

(Não me deixe na chuva )

come back and bring back my smile

(volte e traga de volta seu sorriso)

come and take these tears away

(venha e leve essas lágrimas embora)

I need your arms to hold me now

(Eu preciso que seus braços me abrace agora)

The night s are so unkind

(As noites são cruéis)

Bring back those nights when I held you beside me

(traga de volta aquelas noites em que tinha voce ao meu lado)

Un –break my heart

(Refaça meu coração)

Say you'l l love me again

(Diga que irá me amar novamente.)

Un-do this hurt you coused

(Desfaça essa dor que voce me causou)

When you walked out the door

(Quando voce saiu pela porta)

And walked outta my life

(E saiu da minha vida)

Un-cry these tears

(Não chore essas lágrimas)

I cried so many nights

(Eu chorei muitas noites)

Un-break my heart, my heart

(Refaça meu coração,meu coração)

Toni Braxton - Unbreak My Heart 

Ao voltar para sala comunal, chamou Mione e Harry contou tudo em detalhes, Mione aconselhou Gina seguir em frente. Pois sempre olhou Malfoy com desconfiança. Harry achou havia algo errado naquela história, Draco jamais arriscaria a vida se o amor dele fosse falso. Preferiu não comentar. Ia apoiar Gina depois tentaria descobrir a verdade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco também não conseguiu dormir, sentia um vazio como se algo lhe tivesse sido tirado, uma dor que ele não sabia explicar. Já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente conseguiu dormir, Ele sonhou com Gina no sonho a amava tanto que seria capaz de matar pra protege-la.

Finalmente o dia da formatura chegou, o castelo estava enfeitado para o evento. Gina tirou a aliança que Draco lhe deu e guardou. Resolveu usar o vestido preto que deu de presente.Havia adorado sendo de longe a peças mais bonita de seu guarda-roupa, ficou perfeito quem a olhasse não perceberia a dor que ela estava sentindo.

Dumbledore começou o discurso dizendo:

- Mais um ano letivo termina, dessa vez com uma nova perspectiva, finalmente o mundo mágico, está livre de lord Voldemort. Graça aos esforços de uma equipe de pessoas Entre elas Draco Malfoy e David PotterMacclean .Para quem pensava que Harry era o Ultimo Potter vivo lamento dizer voces enganados. Essas explicações já foram dadas a quem de direito.

-Precisamos agradecer especialmente a Harry Potter cumprindo um doloroso, destino nos livrou definitivamente da ameaça que lorde Voldemort representava. Espero que cada um de vocês encontre sua verdadeira vocação sejam felizes. Que comece o baile."

Harry ficou o baile inteiro, ao lado de Gina dando força a amiga. Ao mesmo tempo em que também contava com o apoio de Gina, Luna ainda estava internada sem que ninguém tivesse descoberto qual o feitiço havia sido usado. Portanto, não sabiam como reverter. Dumbledore e Macclean iam trabalhar juntos, para encontrar a cura de Luna.

Draco observava Gina de longe, lembrou o dia em que havia comprado o vestido, uma expressão de dor passou nos olhos do rapaz. Narcisa também percebeu o quanto seu filho sofria. Pela primeira vez questionou se havia feito a coisa certa ajudando separar os dois.

Preferiu ignorar o pequeno ataque de consciência, no dia seguinte estaria longe, iam viajar Draco logo esqueceria que conheceu a tal Weasley.

Quase no final do baile, Dumbledore, chamou Draco para conversar, pedindo licença a Narcisa afastando-se com o rapaz. Ao passar por Gina fez um sinal, para que ela também os acompanhasse. Em canto isolado ele começou dizendo:

- Acompanhei a história de vocês, tenho orgulho de ver as escolhas que você fez

graças ao amor Draco. Vou repetir amor.É o único sentimento capaz de transformar as pessoas, preste muita atenção no significado dessas palavras.

- Quanto a você Virginia Weasley, não duvide do que lhe foi demonstrado, nem tudo é como parece.

- Tenho uma mensagem aos dois: O tempo vai passar vocês terão muitas escolhas. No momento certo tudo se resolverá. –falou se afastando deixando os dois sozinhos.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Falou Draco tentando manter conversa.

- Não sei, mas no momento prefiro não perder tempo com isso. Tchau Draco até um dia – Respondeu juntando toda dignidade que foi capaz. Saindo deixando Draco pensativo.

O expresso de volta para casa partiu muitos de seus amigos iam seguir novos caminhos. Ela ainda voltaria para mais um ano, o Tempo a ajudaria curar as feridas e traçar um novo caminho.

* * *

**N/A: Capitulo triste né? humpf! mas eles voltam, um dia, quem sabe! Só Merlin mesmo...**

**espero não ter decepcionado vcs... e como MUITOS podem ver a minha idéia foi TOTALMENTE diferente da idéia da Rute... ela falou pra mim no msn que usaria a idéia, e como eu sabia que ela usaria do geito que ela usou eu coloquei assim... e pra contentamento e decepção de muitos, eu não tirei a memória do Drack... eu tirei os sentimentos...**

**Bem... vlw a todos que mandaram reviews, eu vou responder no reply... mas dexo o mew MUITO OBRIGADO!**

**bjus da**

**Jessy Malfoy(com mt orgulho)**


	24. Seguindo em frente

**SURPRESAS DO AMOR**

Capitulo 23 

**Seguindo Em Frente.**

Estava nevando, Gina olhava da janela de seu apartamento no Central Park. Já havia passado cinco anos que saiu de Hogwarts. A vida dela tomou um rumo totalmente inesperado, morava em Nova York na parte trouxa. Estava se preparando para ir ao casamento de Harry na Inglaterra.

Gina então lembrou de tudo até chegar aquele momento. Suas férias foram horríveis, sentia muita falta de Draco. Ainda tinha a ausência de Luna, internada no St. Mungus Harry Não saia de perto da amiga, Gina chegou sentir certa inveja do amor e dedicação dele a Luna. Foi com enorme prazer que Harry soube Não ser o ultimo Potter.

Ele descobriu que em uma viagem de férias ainda adolescente. Seu avô Teve um rápido romance com uma bruxa americana de família rica, desse relacionamento nasceu Macclean. Ele soube do parentesco com Harry Potter, quando sua mãe morreu. Então resolveu se especializar em tudo que pudesse ajudar derrotar o bruxo das trevas. Sem diculdades, Conseguiu se infiltrar entre eles.

As férias já estavam terminando, quando Macclean lembrou ter ouvido Voldemort dizer algo em relação com vazius. Então Dumbledore conseguiu encontrar o contra-feitiço. Luna se curou a tempo de voltar para o ultimo ano de Hogwarts.

Harry foi estudar em uma divisão secreta, com formação para agentes bruxos de conhecimento acima dos aurores. Cujo chefe era Macclean. Rony quem diria se tornou Goleiro do Latter bruxos time de primeira divisão americana. Hermione foi estudar N.S.A.M. (Níveis Super Avançado em Magia) escolheu uma Universidade americana aproveitando indo morar com Rony sob o protesto da família de ambos.

Gina emagreceu muito durante o ano letivo, procurou se dedicar ao Maximo nos estudos. Continuou sofrendo o assedio de Colin, que fez de tudo para namorar a garota. Sem a presença de Draco pensou ter chance.

Sem o conhecimento de Gina, Colin tirou fotos bruxas e trouxas. Resolveu entrar em concurso de fotografias trouxa. Acabou vencendo. Muitas das agencias se interessou pela bela ruiva com olhos cor de mel.

Meio sem jeito, Colin conseguiu convencer Gina aceitar fotografar. Logo vieram vários convites. Quando terminou a escola resolveu trabalhar como Modelo. Havia herdado de Rony a estatura. Quando fez 18 anos tinha 1,77 m de altura, passando também ganhar dinheiro como manequim. Logo se tornou conhecida no mundo trouxa desfilando para as grifes famosas de Paris, Londres Milão, Nova York. Onde comprou um belo apartamento.

Sua vida era tão corrida, mal tinha tempo para relacionamentos. Ficou conhecida como Dama de gelo. Algumas pessoas, diziam que Virginia era lésbica. Por nunca ser vista com ninguém.

Vivia no mundo trouxa, evitava qualquer aproximação com homens trouxas. A única noticia que teve de Draco todos esses anos. Foi que ele estava estudando e trabalhando na embaixada bruxa da Suíça.

Cansada de conviver somente com trouxas, resolveu trabalhar como modelo e manequim do mundo bruxo Contratou Colin com seu fotografo particular. Luna agora dirigia o Jornal da Família, lhe indicou um lobista.

Logo Virginia Weasley tornou se famosa também no mundo bruxo. Ganhando milhares de galeões. Acerca de um ano havia conhecido através de Rony um belo moreno de olhos azuis foi atração à primeira vista.

Ele foi o primeiro homem que a interessou. Depois do traumático relacionamento com Draco. John é alto divertido jogava quadribol Como atacante. Foi com ele que Gina viu renascer a possibilidade de voltar a ser feliz.

Ela estava distraída relembrando os fatos, quando ouviu alguém tocando a campainha.

- John já te disse que você tem permissão para aparatar aqui dentro. – Falou Gina.

- Você avisou sua família que está levando alguém?- Perguntou divertido.

- Não, meus pais já sabem do nosso namoro. Só tem uma coisa, Voce não vai poder dormir comigo lá na toca.

- Tem certeza? Como quem não quer nada, deixa a porta aberta eu meio sonâmbulo levanto da cama, vou andando. Te pego desse jeito. - Falou enquanto pegava Gina no colo, a colocando na mesa onde fizeram amor.

Gina agradecia aos deuses do quadribol, por ajudar esculpir um corpo tão deliciosamente perfeito. Ela tinha consciência que não amava John, mas gostava dele isso lhe bastava.

- Vamos dormir amanhã temos que ir para Inglaterra eu sou madrinha do casamento de Harry e Luna. - Falou Gina

- Temos tempo amor, vamos usar um portal, nem tente não quero usar avião – Falou John.

- Que tal você repetir o nós fizemos ainda pouco – falou Gina se insinuando. Passaram a noite se amando ao seu modo Gina conseguia ser feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco saiu da Inglaterra logo após a formatura, estudou durante Quatro anos em uma universidade Suíça. Agora havia sido nomeado embaixador da Inglaterra em Nova York. Tinha voltado há poucos dias. Só uma coisa ele não havia conseguido fazer. Se desligar totalmente do relacionamento que teve com Virginia Weasley.

Às vezes sonhava com a ruiva, nunca mais teve noticias, ou procurou saber da garota. Havia passado cinco anos, Ele tinha se envolvido com varias mulheres. Tudo não passava de sexo, nenhuma mexia com os sentimentos dele. Sua mãe continuava morando na antiga mansão dos Malfoys. Draco tinha recebido o convite de casamento de Harry Potter com Luna Lovegood, primeiro pensou em mandar um belo presente com suas sinceras desculpas. Afinal nunca foi amigo do cicatriz.

Então uma reportagem que lhe chamou atenção. Numa dessas revistas de fofocas Viu uma manchete que dizia.

"**Finalmente a famosa Top Model Virginia Weasley, apresentou a sociedade** **bruxa o seu eleito".** **È o famoso artilheiro do Latter, também da Seleção Norte** **Americana de Quadribol John Parker**. **Segundo o amigo e irmão de Virginia, O namoro já dura um ano. John será apresentado à família da moça, talvez aconteça um pedido de casamento. – Falou Ronald Weasley. **

Draco comprou a revista, leu calmamente vendo diversas fotos do casal. Não gostou da forma possessiva que ele segurava Virginia. Então resolveu ir e tirar a limpo de uma vez, todas as suas duvidas em relação àquela história. Se ainda sentisse qualquer emoção na presença dela ia descobrir exatamente o que aconteceu para separá-los.

Na época acreditou na historia da mãe, com o tempo percebeu certas falhas. Por que nunca pensou em pesquisar o tal feitiço? A mensagem de Dumbledore foi clara. Ele preferiu ignorar. Se foi um feitiço porque ele não conseguiu esquece-la? A primeira providencia seria procurar Kelly Bradd jogaria seu charme e umas gotinhas de veritasserum. Ia descobrir o que idiota escreveu, pensando melhor a carta poderia ser falsa.

Draco voltou para casa, fez diversos contatos até conseguir encontrar Bradd. Ela havia se casado há um ano. Estava esperando o primeiro filho. Mesmo assim Draco insistiu, em encontrá-la. O tom da conversa foi amigável, ele afirmou não guardar qualquer ressentimento. Aproveitando uma pequena distração Draco pingou uma gota de veritasserum no suco da garota depois perguntou tranquilamente.

- Kelly como foi à carta que você mandou pro meus pais?

- Não gostaria de voltar a esse assunto, mas por vingança contei sobre seu namoro com a Weasley. Falando eu jamais acreditaria que um dia ela ia ser rica e famosa.

- Quando você descobriu que o feitiço, não funcionou?

- Que feitiço Draco?

- Aquele do livro proibido de Salazar.

- Nunca usei nenhum feitiço em você. Fiz todas as armações então fui descoberta, Na época eu era uma adolescente idiota, não aceitava perder para Weasley. Depois que conheci o Paul descobri o que é amor de verdade. Espero que um dia vocês consigam me perdoar.

- Tudo bem Kelly, eu também fiz muitas besteiras, já vou indo sem ressentimentos.

Draco saiu do restaurante com uma certeza. Seus pais estavam envolvidos de alguma forma. Quando voltou para casa, foi até o quarto com um giro da varinha retirou todos os objetos pessoais colocou em varias malas as diminuiu magicamente caminhou em direção a saída da mansão. Quando já estava saindo encontrou Narcisa que o indagou:

- vai viajar Draco?

- Não mãe, estou deixando sua casa.

- por que dessa atitude tão radical? – Perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Sabe com eu me encontrei hoje mãe?

- Não. Se você me contar te agradeço. Adivinhação nunca foi meu forte quando estudava – falou com ironia.

- Kelly Bradd.

- A moça do feitiço. Que isso tem demais?

- Tem que eu descobri a verdade. A Bradd nunca usou feitiço algum em mim.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza Draco?

- Ela me contou tudo sobre o efeito de uma gota desse maravilhoso veritasserum. Responda-me uma coisa mãe você sabia de tudo?

- Fiz o que achei certo, não me arrependo de nada Draco.

- Parabéns vocês conseguiram estragar a minha vida.

- Cumpri uma promessa feita a seu pai – respondeu Narcisa.

- Ainda estou sobre ação de algum feitiço?

- Está. –respondeu seca.

- Desfaça - gritou Draco.

- Não posso, fiz um juramento mágico. Alem do mais esse feitiço só pode ser quebrado por você.

- Como assim?

- Já disse tudo que sabia, É só o que eu posso te falar no momento.

- Então mãe, não temos mais nada a conversar. Saiu rompendo relação com Narcisa.

Draco saiu indo morar em apartamento, na parte bruxa de Londres.

O casamento de Harry e Luna foi um acontecimento social, todas as famílias importantes do mundo bruxo foram convidadas. Luna usava um maravilhoso vestido branco tecido por fadas, foi presente especial do pai para a moça. Os padrinhos foram Rony e Hermione, Gina e Macclean. A cerimônia passou rapidamente, todos seguiram ao hotel onde os noivos receberiam os convidados.

Gina estava elegante e sofisticada, com vestido vermelho, brincos de rubi uma gargantilha combinando. Um detalhe não passou despercebido a Luna, Gina sempre inseria a medalha que e Draco tinha lhe dado. Em suas jóias era sua marca registrada. John também estava maravilhoso em seu fraque.

Gina dançava com John, quando alguém tocou no ombro do rapaz dizendo:

- Me permita. Rouba-la de você? – pediu Draco com ironia.

- Se está pedindo para dançar, lógicos vocês devem ser amigos de escola. Mas roubá-la isso não permito – Falou John devolvendo a ironia.

Draco segurou Gina, colando o corpo ao dela. Ela estava tonta com aquele perfume. Não imaginava que depois de cinco anos ainda podia sentir uma emoção tão forte ao tocá-lo.

- Soube que você é modelo, o que aconteceu com sua vontade de ser medi bruxa?

- Às vezes Draco, a vida toma caminhos imprevisíveis. – respondeu Gina.

- Você o ama Virginia?

- Creio não ter obrigação de responder perguntas pessoais.

- Não precisa já me respondeu.

- Como assim? Você está usando a legilimencia comigo?

- Não preciso seu corpo está me dizendo. – Falou Draco sentindo Gina tremer.

John se aproximou, retirando Gina dos braços de Draco. A levando para um canto onde foi logo indagando.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu precise saber em relação ao Malfoy?

- Como você sabe que ele é um Malfoy?- perguntou Gina.

- É uma família muito conhecida, saiu muitas matérias no jornal americano a respeito da morte do pai dele Além disso, todos sabem que Draco malfoy é um dos homens mais ricos do mundo mágico.

- Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta. Existiu alguma coisa entre você e o Malfoy? Seu irmão nunca falou disso comigo.

- Meu irmão não contou, provavelmente porque nunca soube. Nossas famílias eram inimigas então namoramos escondidos, isso foi na adolescência, acabou entendeu John? Acabou.

Percebendo o clima Luna e Mione chamaram Gina para retocar a maquiagem. Draco se aproximou de John é foi dizendo sem rodeios:

- Vá aproveitando enquanto pode, Voltei pra pegar de volta o que é meu.

- Virginia não é um objeto que se usa, descarta depois pega de volta. – Falou John disfarçando a raiva.

- Eu nunca a tratei como objeto. Temos uma história Parker. Se há alguém sobrando este não sou eu. – Falou Draco ríspido.

- Você é passado Malfoy, faço parte da vida de Virginia, isso inclui os dias, principalmente as.

Noites.

- Também tive outras mulheres, portanto com Virginia não seria diferente. Mas tenho certeza que ela não me esqueceu. Por dois motivos o primeiro já reparou na medalha que ela usa na gargantilha? Foi um presente que eu dei quando ela tinha quinze anos. Quer uma prova? – falou Draco.

- Não precisa, é apenas um objeto de estimação Gina já me falou a respeito. – retrucou John.

- Então porque eu possuo outro igual, com os símbolos trocados? Retirou discretamente mostrando ao John.

- O segundo é um tanto particular, você está avisado Parker vou retomar o que é meu. - Tornou repetir saindo misturando as pessoas que circulavam.

Gina ficou conversando com Luna e Mione que comentou.

- Sabe Gina, nunca toquei no assunto com você. Lembra historia do feitiço que Draco usou pra terminar contigo? Bem eu descobri que não seria possível a tal Bradd lançar e funcionar em outra pessoa. Bem tem duas possibilidades ou ele mentiu para terminar. Ou foi enganado.

- Como é possível Mione, quando Draco me beijou não existia sentimentos da parte dele.

- Os podem ter sido retirados por meio de Magia Negra. É feito de forma relativamente simples.

- Para com esse assunto, não quero voltar a sofrer Mione.

- Entendo Gina, tinha que contar. Harry solicitou a presença de Luna, Mione saiu deixando Gina sozinha confusa com a descoberta.

Draco aproveitou a saída das duas entrando discretamente no banheiro privativo que foi reservado para noiva.

- Está fugindo de alguém? – assustando Gina.

- Vá embora Draco.

- Você quer mesmo que eu vá?

- Continua mentindo mal ruiva, preciso fazer uma coisa antes de sair.

- O que você quer Draco estragar minha vida novamente?

- Não pequena. Aproximou-se a beijando no começo foi como da vez anterior, mas aos poucos um calor subiu pelo corpo de Draco. O Fazendo aprofundar o beijo, Gina também correspondeu avidamente. Foi como um naufrago que encontrou terra firme. Ao separar - se dela. Draco praticamente. Exigiu.

- Deixe o Parker Virginia. Na sua vida não há lugar pro dois.

- Não Draco, John me resgatou em um momento, que já havia me conformado não ser feliz. Foi você que deixou o nosso relacionamento. Me Faça confiar novamente, Enquanto isso John fica na minha vida. Passaram-se cinco anos corra atrás desse prejuízo e me reconquiste Draco.

Gina saiu disfarçou saiu do banheiro, ao encontrar John sentiu o clima pesado, perguntou:

- O que houve John?

- Tive uma conversa desagradável com Malfoy.

- Não liga para provocações de Draco, daqui a pouco Luna e Harry vão sair então nós vamos pra casa.

Após algum tempo os noivos saíram discretamente. Os convidados também começaram ir embora. Draco passou por John e Gina, olhando para ruiva, dirigindo-se a John.

- Está avisado Parker. Saiu deixando Gina sem entender.

-Vamos embora esse cara conseguiu estragar minha noite.

Ao chegar à toca, a família ficou reunida por um tempo comentando o casamento. Apesar de morarem no mesmo local, a casa dos Weasleys em nada lembrava o tempo em que todos eram crianças. Eles agora eram tão ricos como a maioria dos antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Ainda assim preferiram reformar a velha toca onde são felizes.

Gina foi para o quarto tomou um banho, colocou um belo lingerie, deitou para dormir. Algum tempo depois John entrou no quarto, foi até a cama. Começou fazer carinho em Gina. Que pediu:

- Por favor, John hoje não, estou cansada.

- Voce nunca me rejeitou antes, a lembrança de Malfoy ainda mexe com você vou te deixar sozinha. Mas vou logo te avisando não há lugar para os dois em sua vida. – Falou magoado.

Gina não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. John tem razão ela ainda amava Draco.

**

* * *

**

**N/A - oi gente!**

**Bem ta aí mais um capitulo... eu achei que tipo se o Draco tinha otras pq a gin não pode ter otros?**

**Intão! Coloquei o John, o nosso novo amiguinho John pra ficar no meio deles!**

**O que axaram?**

**Os Reviews eu reponderei pelo Reply e outros eu responderei no msn, ok? Fica mais fácil pois se eu deixo uma N/A mt grande o come ela... huahuahuahua**

**Mas fica meu Vlw pra geral q mandou reviews que foram bastante se por sinal! Amo vcs!**

**Zilhões de bjos!**

**Da**

**Jessy Malfoy(orgulhosamente!)**


	25. Manipulando

Surpresas Do Amor

**Capitulo 24**

**Manipulando **

Draco saiu do casamento de Potter, coma certeza denão perderia Gina para jogadorzinho de quinta categoria. Não foi culpa dele a separação.A traria de volta, mesmo trapaceando.Pois até nisso os Malfoys eram imbatíveis.

Passou a noite pensando em maneiras para afastar os dois. Apenas ele tinha o direito de tocar naquela ruiva, havia deixado sua marca. Ainda podia a sentir tremendo de desejo em seus braços quando a teve brevemente no banheiro.

No dia seguinte chamou seu assistente, Mark Foster, efoi logo direto ao ponto:

- Quero uma investigação completa sobre o Jogador de quadribol John Parker. Quem são seus pais, onde mora ultima namorada, quem são os donos do time, se ele tem algum ponto fraco enfim quero saber exatamente tudo a respeito desse talParker. -disseDraco ao seu assistente- E também as pessoas mais chegadas isso inclui como e quando começou o namoro com Virginia Weasley.

- Isso tem alguma razão particular Sr. Malfoy?- Perguntou Foster à Draco

- Lógico. -Draco falou sério-Não me faça perguntas, arranje alguém de confiança, quero também um relatório completo sobre a vida de Virginia Weasley.- Draco falou dando uma pausa e continuou:

- O que fez quando saiu de Hogwarts como se tornou famosa, principalmente para quais empresas trabalha quem são os donos, lugares que freqüenta. Quais contratos têm no momento, enfim, quero saber tudo. -falou direto-Quero as informações sobre a Weasley em três dias. Quanto às do Parker, em um prazo Maximo de uma semana.

- Mas, Sr. Malfoy, é quase impossível fazer o que me pede em tão pouco tempo – Falou Foster.

- Se eu aceitasse só o que é possível trabalharia com trouxas. –Falou Draco ríspido - Não poupe gastos, ponha quantas pessoas quiser. Quero resultados rápidos entendeu?- disse Draco para Foster.- Acho que não preciso pedir descrição quanto esse assunto.

Quando Foster saiu, Draco suspirou aliviado tinha dado o primeiro passo, para acabar com a palhaçada que Virginia chamava de namoro.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gina acordou tarde na manhã seguinte ao casamento de Harry. Passou a noite acordada pensando em Draco, foi terrível descobrir o quanto amava aquele louro maldito.

Seu corpo clamava para ser tocado novamente por ele. Mas ela não ia ceder tinha que respeitar o relacionamento com John, afinal foi Draco que terminou tudo sem levar em conta tudo que eles viveram.

Ela levantou tomou um banho arrumou-se com elegância, indo até a sala encontrar os familiares. Encontrando a casa cheia como nos velhos tempos. John a olhou com certa magoa. Gina sabia se não tivesse encontrado com Draco jamais trataria John daquela forma. Após comer algo o chamou.

- Venha precisamos conversar - falou Gina, enquanto caminhavam para longe dos irmãos

- Não me esconda nada, quero saber tudo sobre o seu relacionamento com Malfoy.- John falou.

Gina relatou a John o inicio do relacionamento com Draco, dos beijos roubados o como ele a ajudou entrar para o time de quadribol. Logo seguida do namoro que durou cerca de dois anos, narrava sem perceber suas expressões.

Mostrou orgulho, ao contar que Draco arriscou a vida para salvá-la. Sendo capaz de mudar determinados conceitos e trair o pai, para ficarem juntos. John percebeu nas emoções de Gina os sentimentos reprimidos, quando começou contar o término do namoro deles.

John ouviu sem interromper. Até Gina ficar calada com o olhar perdido, ele analisava as reações dela então resolveu dar opinião:

- Gina não me parece que um cara capaz de tantas coisas usaria uma desculpa esfarrapada pra te deixar. Acho que naquele momento Malfoy realmente estava sendo sincero. disse John sentido.

- Sabe, ontem tive uma conversa desagradável com Malfoy. Na qual ficou bem claras as intenções dele, por isso acho que naquele momento ele estava te falando à verdade.- falou.

- Não estou tentando ser bonzinho, Mas só aceito que você fique comigo certa dos seus sentimentos. Te amo. Gina pretendo te fazer minha esposa, quero você venha inteira pro nosso relacionamento.- falou para a ruiva

- Eu gosto de você John, Draco jogou tudo pro alto. Sem questionar os erros naquela história. Eu estava vivendo um conto tipo Romeu e Julieta. Não posso jogar fora nossas conquistas porque Draco reapareceu. O nosso relacionamento tem o tipo de amor que necessito, não quero voltar a velha sensação de estar morta pra vida.

- Seus sentimentos por Malfoy, ainda estão muito vivos Gina. Não me agrada dizer isso, Te amo muito pra ser altruísta. Vamos tentar recuperar o que tínhamos antes dele aparecer. Depois de você ter me rejeitado ontem, pensei bem e tomei uma decisão - falou receoso- Só vou te tocar novamente, quando você estiver pronta. Não consigo conviver com a rejeição. Ainda mais sabendo que isso está acontecendo por causa de outro.

- Obrigado John, foi em respeito a você que não fizemos amor ontem. Sabia que voce iria compreender, e eu poderiacontar com sua cumplicidade. Tenho certeza logo às coisas entre nós voltarão ao normal. Agora vamos aproveitar o feriado logo teremos muito trabalho pela frente. -Falou Gina o beijando levemente.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Alguns dias depois Draco estava com os dois relatórios. Teve que pagar alto pelas informações, mas recebeu os dois quase ao mesmo tempo.

Por curiosidade começou ler sobre Gina, vendo fotos as primeiras campanhas. Entãohavia sidoo Creevey o responsável pelos primeiros trabalhos de Gina. No relatório dizia que Parker foi o único namorado em cinco anos. Ele ficou surpreso e preocupado.

**"**E se ela amasse o tal Parker? Gina não é uma dessas mulheres fáceis, portanto existia algum sentimento**".**

Desistiu de ficar tentando adivinhar, e passou a ler sobre Parker. Ficou muito irritado, poiso cara erapraticamente um santo. Gina havia arrumado uma versão do Potter sem a famosa cicatriz.

Passou a examinar quem eram os dirigentes do time onde Parker jogava. Foi com prazer que Draco reconheceu alguns nomes. Graças às boas relações de seu pai, sabia diversos detalhes escabrosos da vida daquelas pessoas. Já que Parker não tinha nenhumpodre, os que o cercam concerteza teriam. E ele usaria isso a seu favor.

Na manhã seguinte Draco deu inicio plano. Começou pelos donos de Grifes trouxas. Chegou ao escritório da Maison Channel, jogou seu charme e certo feitiço para ser recebido.

- Estou sabendo que vocês vão lançar a nova coleção, gostaria que Virginia Weasley fosse a modelo principal tanto na passarela como nos catálogos.

- Sinto muito, nós nãoestamos trabalhando com ela jáalgum tempo. Estamos procurando novos rostos. Ela tem recusado o nosso convite. Tem cumprido apenas o contrato. Alegando estar sem tempo na agenda. Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Draco Malfoy. Mas garanto isso não é importante agora. -Falou Dracoaohomem- Apenas faça o que estou mandando.- Murmurou um feitiço, manipulando a vontade do diretor trouxa.

A tarde encontrou-se com o técnico do time onde John jogava, e usou determinas artimanhas para aumentar a carga do treino de John. Manteve-se afastado para ninguém desconfiar de suas armações. Sempre a vigiava de longe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fazia quase um mês e Gina não conseguia ver John, quando ele tinha folga ela estava trabalhando. De repente toda grife trouxa a queria para algum trabalho. Ela chegou a pensar que isso fosse coisa de Draco. Mas elesnão haviamse encontrado, após o casamento. Certamente eleestava inocente.

Draco consultou a agenda de Gina e Parker. Ele iria para Irlanda com seleção Norte Americana. Ela estaria na Itáliaà trabalho, ele achou já era hora de agir. Embora odiasse viajar de Flu Draco saiu cedo do trabalho, colocou algumas peças de roupa em uma pequena valise, entrou na lareira indo para Itália. Sabia que Gina ficaria hospedada num Hotel trouxa de Roma. Ao chegar fez sua reserva ficaria vigiando até "acidentalmente" encontrá-la.

Embora gostasse do trabalho de modelo, ela estava cansada tinha trabalhado muito nesse ultimo mês. Só falava com John, através de lareiras. Foi uma surpresa receber uma coruja enviada por ele.

"**_Gina,_**

**_Sei que não tenho o direito de te pressionar, estamos a cada dia mais distante, sem se ver. Ainda bem que o Malfoy nãoaproveitou da minha ausência para tentar algo. Desculpe-me tocar nesse assunto sei que te aborrece. Recebi uma proposta irrecusável para jogar na Irlanda. Não preciso dizer que isso nos afastaria ainda mais, Quero muito aceitar. Gostaria que você fosse comigo na qualidade de minha esposa. Não precisa responder agora. Pense. _**

**_Me responda quando nos encontrarmos _**

**_Te amo muito,_**

**_John." _**

Gina ficou atordoada com a carta, não estava preparada para tomar esse tipo de decisão. Ainda mais com os sentimentos que insistiam em persegui-la. Sonhava com Draco quase toda a noite havia emagrecido.O quena sua profissão era ótimo.

Aceitar talvez fosse a solução de seus problemas, com o tempo teria filhos isso ajudaria consolidar sua relação com John. Não adiantava amar tanto alguém, no final ele vai embora sem se importar com nada. Aceitaria a proposta de John.

Ao terminar o dia de trabalho, voltou exausta para o Hotel. Ligou para recepção e pediu para entregarem o seu jantar no quarto.

Draco com seu poder de persuasão, conseguiu saber que Gina não desceria para jantar. Teve de mudar do plano A: "encontro casual" para o plano B: "invadir o quarto dela de qualquer jeito". Quando o garçom se aproximava do Draco o abordou.

Ofereceu uma gorda gorjeta ao garçom que serviria o jantar. Apresentou-se como namorado de Virginia tinha vindo da Inglaterra para encontrá-la. Pretendia lhe fazer uma surpresa. Ele mesmo serviria o Jantar.

Gina ainda estava na banheira quando ouviu a porta da sala de jantar sendo aberta. Ficou relaxando mais um pouco, em seguida colocou um conjunto de lingerie. Seu habitual perfume e um hobby de seda indo para sala de jantar. Quase gritou quando deu de cara com Draco servindo-se de champanhe.

- Eu posso saber o que você faz em meu quarto Draco?

- Acho que é obvio, estou tomando champanhe – Falou debochado.

- Você meentendeu não se faça de engraçadinho. Como entrou aqui? Deixa-me adivinhar usou um feitiço no trouxa.

- Não. Usei o poder da persuasão acrescido de algumas notas de dinheiro trouxa. – Respondeu com naturalidade.

- O que você quer Draco?

- Eu quero você de volta Virginia - Falou Draco decidido.

- você está achando que eu sou algum brinquedo, usa e quando se cansa arranja uma desculpa qualquer e deixa de lado? Tem idéia do sofrimento que eu passei?- falou Gina

-E de repente vem e diz que tudo não foi um engano!- Desabafou Gina transtornada antes de continuar falando. - Eu ainda tentei argumentar, Draco! Mas o todo poderoso Draco Malfoy simplesmente me chutou sem olhar para trás agora vem e diz na cara de pau: "Virginia te quero de volta!" me poupe Draco!

Draco a olhava avaliando a extensão do sofrimento involuntário que havia causado. Então Gina tornou a falar.

- O que eu devo fazer agora Draco?- perguntou desesperada - Me jogar nos seus braços, recomeçar de onde paramos. ?

- Virginia. Sei dos erros cometidos em nosso namoro. Tente entender, não fui criado pra amar. Primeiro me apaixono, depois fico tãodependente de você como o ar que respiro. Houve a maldita guerra e a morte do meu pai .

- Pare Draco, não venha com a ladainha do feitiço da Bradd. Mione me contou que esse tipo de magia não pode ser transferida. Se você quer se enganar tudo bem, mas não tente fazer o mesmo comigo.

- Deixa eu te explicar, quando cheguei em casa, contei tudo sobre nós . Então minha mãe veio e me mostrou uma carta, supostamente, escrita pela Bradd. No começo questionei. Até o momento em ela disse para eu te procurar. Porque meu pai ia desfazer o tal feitiço, sem o meu Conhecimento. Eu não deveria me preocupar se fosse realmente amor nada aconteceria. Ela só não tinha certeza se meu pai havia conseguido antes de morrer. - Disse dando uma pausa e prosseguindo:

- Quando nos encontramos e você me beijou, senti que tinha alguma coisa errada. Era como se você fosse alguma das garotas que eu costumava sair. Não tinha o menor vestígio de sentimentos da minha parte. Por isso acreditei. Além disso, eu era um garoto com 17 anos, me deixei manipular.

- Agora você me olhou cinco anos depois e descobriu que acabou o efeito do tal feitiço - Falou gina furiosa

- Virginia, eu nunca consegui te esquecer, quando lembrava das coisas que passamos juntos sentia uma tristeza inexplicável. Nunca consegui teralgocom outra mulher, nada alem de sexo.-falou desabafando- Logo que sai de Hogwarts, minha mãe me levou para estudar fora do país. Eu só não sabia que era para me manter afastado.

- Com o tempo passei a me questionar, se era um feitiço, por que eu sofria tanto com a sua ausência? Fiquei esses cinco anos estudando. Acabei de me formar Diplomata. Então resolvi tirar a limpo essa história, descobrir toda a verdade.

Gina apenas o escutava sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

- Como você fez para descobrir a suposta verdade? - falou sarcástica

- Tente acreditar, por favor, Virginia! Eu procurei a Bradd coloquei veritasserum no suco e perguntei sobre a carta. Ela me pediu desculpas, por ter escrito e contado ao meu pai sobre nós. Então perguntei sobre o feitiço e ela simplesmente não sabia nada a respeito.

- Me despedi e desejei sorte pra ela e o bebê fui para a Mansão. Arrumei minhas coisas e quando estava saindo, minha mãe perguntou o porquê dessa atitude. Fui direto ao assunto, perguntei se ela tinha conhecimento dessa armação. Ela respondeu que cumpriu a promessa feita ao meu pai. Então rompemos.

Gina sorriu e bateu palmas falando logo em seguida:

- Sua atuação foi maravilhosa. Se eu não fosse parte dessa história, juro que estaria chorando você devia ser ator! O mundo bruxo e o mundo trouxa estão perdendo o seu talento.

- Você não acreditou em nada, Virginia? Não se esqueça que eu sou um Malfoy e admitir um erro não é agradável. –Falou Draco amargurado - Me responda com toda sinceridade: você ama o Parker? Dependendo da sua resposta eu saio da sua vida agora.

- Não, Draco, eu ainda te amo. Mas ter algo com você é impossível, confiança é à base de tudo e você perdeu a minha.

- Um beijo, isso você não pode me negar - Falou aproximando-se. A pegando de surpresa.

Ele a beijou de forma intensa, sendo correspondido com paixão. Gina sentia o corpo em chamas. Draco a suspendeu no colo, a fazendo passar as pernas na cintura dele. Enquanto era tocado na nuca ficando arrepiado.

Percebendo que não havia resistência, a conduziu para o quarto a colocando na cama. Gina o olhou vendo amor e desejo se misturando. Isso a desarmou. Ela o queria. Draco começou a beijá-la enquanto abria o hobby, deixando as roupas intimas a mostra. Ele parou e ficou admirando o belo corpo da ruiva. Então murmurou:

-Você está linda.

Gina tinha a respiração ofegante, o puxou para sentir o calor do corpo dele enquanto ele a beijava sem pressa, Gina ia lhe tirando as roupas chegando a arrebentar os botões da camisa dele, recebendo um olhar divertido. Quando ele murmurou:

- Isso tudo é saudade?

- Me ame Draco – sussurrou

- Eu quero saborear cada segundo, cada toque, temos a noite toda, Pequena - Murmurou. Capturando-lhe a boca com um beijo arrebatador.

Draco passou a tocá-la com intimidade. Tirou o Sutien, deixando de fora os seios perfeitos da amada. Estava se controlando para não possuí-la. Queria dar a ela todo o prazer possível. Enquanto também era tocado.

Ele beijou os seios saboreando o gosto da pele sensível, arrancando gemidos de Gina. Sua boca foi descendo pelo ventre até chegar na intimidade de Gina com calma retirou a calcinha e passou a estimular o prazer dela com a boca.

Os gemidos dela eram altos. Ficou satisfeito quando sentiu o tremor das pernas dela que nessa altura se enrolavam em seu pescoço. Mostrando que havia chegado ao Clímax.

Então foi a vez de se entregar aos toques e desejos dela. Gina o beijou. Draco tremia a cada carinho, quase não se controlou, quando sentiu a língua dela passando por todos os cantos íntimos detendo-se em alguns pontos, que somente elatinha conhecimento. Até finalmente chegar ao membro, passando a estimular usando a mão a boca. Não conseguindo se conter Draco implorou:

- Me deixa Amar você agora, por favor, preciso te ter.

Com um movimento lento, Gina subiu no corpo dele se encaixando. Enquanto ele gemia e acariciava os seios a deixando em fogo.

Os movimentos dela eram lentos. Saboreando o rosto torturado de prazer de Draco. Com muito esforço o corpo dela dando sinais de que logo chegaria ao prazer.

Ele mudou a posição ficando por cima, encaixando-se mais ao corpo dela, aumentando os movimentos. Gina o acompanhou o ritmo dos corpos que nesse momento, se completavam com perfeição. Até que uma corrente elétrica de prazer os invadir ao mesmo tempo dando aos dois um prazer indescritível. Mesmo tendo feito amor outras vezes aquela foi especial. Com o coração acelerado Draco falou

- Te amo pequena. Não duvide disso nunca mais. Gina escondeu o rosto no peito dele para esconder as lagrimas que teimavam cair. Como ela queria que tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

Tomou uma decisão, não aceitaria a proposta de casamento depois de fazer amor com Draco, ela tinha certeza que jamais poderia ser realmente feliz ao de ladoJohn. Passaram a noite mostrando a saudade que um tinha do outro.

Gina acordou sentindo o braço de Draco em volta de seu corpo. Levantou tomando cuidado para não acorda-lo. Ela o amava, mas tinha medo de aceita-lo de volta e depois se decepcionar. Como não tinha forças e vontade de resistir aos carinhos dele, resolveu voltar para casa. Pensar no ia fazer de sua vida. "Se ao ele pudesse provar que havia dito a verdade tudo seria diferente".

Usando feitiços não verbais arrumou suas coisas e partiu sem percebeu que havia deixado cair a carta de John.

Quando Draco acordou, percebeu a ausência de Gina. Não conseguia acreditar que depois de tudo ela o havia deixado. "Mas ela não iria livrar-se dele tão facilmente". Pensou enquanto arrumava-se, já estava saindo quando encontrou no chão um bilhete pensando ser para ele, abriu.

Concluiu com desgosto," Ela o deixara porque ia aceitar a proposta de casamento de Parker".

Continua...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**N/A- Oieee gente!**

**Nczinha pra vcs... eu tinha postado o capitulo antes mas ele nao tava betado eu tinha postado errado mas agora tah concertado **

**Não me matem, eu resolvi provocar esse pequeno mal entendido. O próximo capitulo será o ultimo cap. da fic talvez fique um pouco longo. Desculpe a demora + tava com bloqueio vcs autoras entendem. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram continuarei responder como sempre. E obrigado a tods q me apoiaram aew... sem vcs eu não existo(talvez exista sim... mas não teria essa inspiração)**

**BjoSsSsS **

**Jessy Malfoy.**


	26. Quebrando Promessa

Surpresas Do Amor 

**Capitulo 25**

**Quebrando a promessa.**

Gina voltou para Nova York, estava muito confusa em seu apartamento que sempre fora seu refugio ela sentia-se protegida. As imagens de Draco voltaram invadir seus pensamentos. Precisava conversar com alguém por mandou uma coruja para Luna, era sua melhor amiga tinha de desabafar a amiga sempre ajudava nesses momentos.

Luna respondeu prontamente, como Gina ainda estava com muitos compromissos elas só iam poder se encontrar pessoalmente em uma semana. Luna quis adiantar a conversa através da lareira, mas Gina recusou queria falar pessoalmente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco estava furioso com Gina, entretanto não ia desistir sem conversarem novamente. Depois daquela noite ele tinha certeza, só seria completamente feliz ao lado daquela ruiva cabeça dura. Daria sua ultima cartada se ela não reconsiderasse, Então a deixaria em paz e seguiria em frente tinha consciência de seus erros, Ele sabia que não podia mudar o passado, mas o futuro estava na mão deles. "Ia ao escritório, trabalharia normalmente, a noite procuraria Gina."

Ao chegar no trabalho, havia uma carta do ministro em sua escrivaninha.. Draco abriu começando a ler o conteúdo com irritação.

"**Caro Sr Malfoy",**

_**O nosso representante Berlin pediu licença de suas funções temporariamente por motivos particulares, devidamente explicados. Sem outra alternativa, tive que conceder. Como um favor especial lhe peço, para substitui-lo nos próximos sessenta dias. O Sr. Partirá imediatamente, pois amanhã terá um compromisso com o Ministro da Magia da França. Sua agenda de trabalho já está organizada pela Secretaria Sra Elizabeth Malcon. **_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Cornélio Fudge."**_

Draco praguejou, "não daria tempo de conversar com Virginia" Quando estivesse instalado, mandaria uma coruja explicando tudo. Pedindo para ela não tomar nenhuma decisão em relação a Parker sem antes conversarem. Então foi até seu apartamento arrumou sua mala e partiu para Alemanha.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente chegou o dia do encontro com Luna, Gina ficou feliz ao rever sua amiga podia notar o brilho de felicidade no olhar da loura.

- Nem preciso perguntar como voce está basta te olhar – Falou Gina abraçando Luna.

- Você pelo visto, não está na melhor fase, pensei que finalmente tinha encontrado um novo amor John além de simpático é lindo.

- Deixa só Harry te ouvir falando assim? – Brincou Gina.

- Ele não precisa se preocupar, eu sou apaixonada por ele desde treze anos. Agora pretendo encher a casa com pelos menos uns três filhos. Eu aqui tagarelando falando dos meus planos e você precisando do meu ombro. Comece falar logo o que está te deixando desse jeito.

- Draco Malfoy. – Respondeu Gina

- Sabia quando eu o vi entrando no banheiro com você amiga, Tinha certeza que algo assim podia acontecer.

Gina contou para amiga em detalhes, o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco. Luna ouvia quieta quando Gina terminou de contar ela finalmente se manifestou.

- Olha Gi, eu acredito que ele possa estar dizendo a verdade. Porque ele ia se dar o trabalho de investigar andar atrás de você?

- Eu sei Luna, se ele quiser um pouco de diversão, não consigo imaginar ficar com ele novamente pra depois perde-lo.

- Amiga o jeito de resolver isso é arriscando.

- Não consigo confiar nele Luna.

- O que você vai fazer? aceitar casar, com um cara que não ama por medo? Onde está sua coragem Grifinoria?

- Foi embora com Draco a cinco anos.

- Harry me contou, que Draco está na Alemanha. Porque você não o espera e resolve logo essa História? Quanto ao John, seja franca. Afinal ele está apaixonado por você, não é justo engana-lo.

- Eu vou fazer isso.

- Esperai! Por que você não procura a mãe de Draco? Ela pode esclarecer toda verdade..

- Ta bom Luna, eu chego pego Narcisa pelos cabelos, Lanço um Imperius, em seguida coloco veritasserum goela abaixo. Então pergunto Querida sogra Você ajudou acabar com a minha vida?

- Tirando a parte de agarrar Narcisa pelos cabelos até que a idéia não é má. Eu bato na porta você lança a imperius. – Falou Luna - O Avada deixa comigo não pega nada bem assassinar a sogra.

- Só você para me fazer rir. – Falou Gina gargalhando chegando chamar atenção de algumas pessoas.

- Quando pretende conversar com John?

- Ele com a seleção disputando um torneio na Irlanda. Deve voltar no próximo mês então resolvo a história.

- Amiga parece maldição, Você tem dois homens maravilhosos aos seus pés, está sozinha.Um na Alemanha, outro na Irlanda. Ainda bem que o Cara de cobra morreu, senão estaria igualzinho a você..Passaram o dia juntas combinando ficar sempre em contato.

Havia passado um mês, Gina ainda tinha muito trabalho. John chegaria a tarde ia busca-la no estúdio onde estava fotografando para uma famosa marca de Cosméticos. Mal conseguia tempo para descansar, comia pouco andava enjoada. Aquela noite seria chata, ia recusar a proposta de John.O faria de modo firme, mas não queria magoá-lo.

Durante o mês recebeu noticias de Draco. Ele mandou uma coruja explicando sua ida repentina para Alemanha. Também pediu para terem uma ultima conversa antes de tomar qualquer decisão quanto ao casamento com John.

Só então se deu conta que tinha perdido a carta que o moreno lhe mandara, Draco só não sabia que Gina já tinha tomado uma decisão ao deixar o Hotel. Estava terminando a ultima sessão de fotos, quando tudo escureceu em sua frente ao acordar estava em clinica trouxa.

Vários exames foram feitos, percebeu a presença de John ao seu lado. Até que um jovem médico entrou no quarto com um sorriso simpático dizendo sem rodeios.

- Srta Weasley os seus sintomas são perfeitamente normais diante da situação. Vou lhe receitar um remédio para os enjôos matinais assim fica mais fácil comer.

- Ainda não entendi exatamente doutor o que Virginia tem?

- Espero não estar estragando a surpresa, mas parece que o Senhor Vai ser pai. Meus parabéns, espero continuar acompanhando sua gravidez..

Como a srta é famosa conseguimos despistar os repórteres com uma declaração de estafa. Agora vou deixá-los sozinhos para comemorar. Recomendo diminuir o ritmo de trabalho, pela saúde de ambos.

John estava pálido. Gina muda, não esperava receber uma noticia dessas de forma tão brusca. Então lembrou da ultima vez que esteve com Draco. Fazia um mês que não tomava a poção, Ela e John tinham combinado evitar contatos íntimos.

- O filho é do Malfoy Gina? Vocês voltaram porque não me disse?

- Eu e Draco não voltamos. Perdoe-me John precisamos conversar.

- Vou lá fora pagar a Clinica, pode deixar sempre ando com dinheiro trouxa para algum tipo de emergência. Saiu do quarto sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava abalado com a gravidez de Gina. Queria insultá-la, mas nesse momento ela parecia estar frágil.

Eles aparataram no apartamento de Gina, ela pediu que ele se sentasse. Então começou a contar sobre encontro com Draco na Itália. De como ele entrou em seu quarto para explicar que tinha descoberto as armações para separá-los. Sem entrar em detalhes contou sobre o amor que ainda sentia por Draco e não conseguiu ficar longe dele.

- O que você pretende fazer Gina? Ficar sentada? corra a traz e descubra a verdade. – Falou John.

- Como? A única pessoa que pode esclarecer essa história é Narcisa Malfoy. Ela detesta minha família.

- Sabe Gina vendo o quanto você ama Malfoy, me fez enxergar uma coisa. Quero encontrar alguém com sentimentos tão intenso por mim, qualquer coisa diferente é migalha.

- John eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você – Falou Gina o abraçando.

- Descanse Gina afinal tem um bebê chegando.Vou embora lembrei que tenho uma coisa inadiável a fazer, mas venho te ver antes de viajar. Ao dizer isso John desaparatou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcisa Malfoy estava arrumando-se para sair, quando um elfo se aproximou fazendo uma reverencia, dizendo em seguida:

- Minha senhora tem um jovem na sala insistindo para vê-la.

- Dispense-o, estou atrasada para o jantar na casa do ministro.

- Esperava uma educação melhor vinda da famosa Narcisa Malfoy – Falou John que havia seguido o elfo.

- Também não acho educado ter a casa invadida por um desconhecido – respondeu Narcisa ríspida.

- Creio que devo desculpar-me sou John Parker um conhecido de Draco Malfoy.

- Ora como as coisas mudam, Draco perdeu o orgulho? Quando foi embora, disse não queria minha presença em sua vida.Agora manda um intermediário.

- Sra. realmente não conhece seu filho. Ele jamais me pediria qualquer coisa - Falou John deixando Narcisa intrigada.

- Fale logo meu caro não tenho tempo a perder.

- Acho que terá de adiar o seu jantar senhora, assunto que me trouxe aqui é longo.

Narcisa percebendo a seriedade do assunto chamou o elfo:

- kinter – chamou Narcisa. Logo em seguida conjurou pergaminho e pena escreveu uma pequena mensagem colocou o brasão Malfoy. – Leve ao corujal e mande para esse endereço. Voltando novamente a atenção a John falou:

- Sr. Parker já me fez perder o jantar vamos ao escritório para conversar.

- O que me trouxe aqui sra foi um fato ocorrido quase seis anos. Quando seu marido usou uma magia para separar Draco de Virgìnia Weasley.

- Quem te falou sobre isso? Draco? Não me diga que ele continua correndo atrás daquela ruiva adoradora de trouxas? Porque de pobre já não posso chamá-la.

- Senhora eu realmente preferia não ter conhecido seu filho, logo se Vê de quem ele puxou a arrogância. Conheci Gina a cerca de um ano, começamos a namorar eu tinha certeza que nós íamos casar. Até seu filho aparecer no casamento do Potter e bagunçar nossas vidas. Ele deixou claro que a queria de volta, agora já desconfio de muitas coisas.

- Pare de enrolar e seja pratico.O que está tentando me dizer Parker?.

- Estou tentando não, estou exigindo que conte a verdade a Virgínia. Ela está Grávida do seu filho. Ainda assim vai se manter afastada, por falta de confiança. Não é fácil estar aqui dizendo essas coisas, Senhora amo Virgínia.

- Quem disse que pretendo ajudar? – Falou Narcisa com desprezo.

- Pensei que amasse seu filho. Minha mãe jamais me deixaria viver infeliz por preconceito idiota entre famílias.

"Tenho pena de Malfoy, o pai morreu em circunstâncias devidamente abafadas pelo Ministério. Sra sabia que desfruta de todo esse prestigio graças a seu filho?".

- Não fale desse jeito comigo. – Gritou Narcisa.

- Falo da forma que quiser, a senhora não merece o meu respeito para exigir um tratamento melhor. Conheço muitas pessoas envolvidas na guerra, portanto sei de muitos detalhes, que o mundo mágico desconhece. – Respondeu John de forma brusca.

- Estou lhe pedindo. Mas se for necessário vou obrigá-la. Tenho como provar a inocência de Malfoy. Entretanto, posso fazer de sua vida um inferno, nenhuma família de prestigio iria recebe-la depois de ver estampando nos jornais o seu envolvimento com Voldemort não poupando o próprio filho. A senhora tem exatamente dois dias para contar a verdade ou acabo com sua reputação.

- Me diga uma coisa Parker. Foi a Weasley que pediu esse favor? O filho é realmente de Draco.

- Não deveria, mas vou responder:- John falou amargurado - Virginia nunca me pediria uma coisa dessas. Quanto a segunda pergunta a resposta é obvia, se o filho fosse meu não estaria aqui tentando unir Virginia e Draco.

- Por que está fazendo isso Parker?- Perguntou Narcisa debochada.

- Amor, senhora. Coisa que nunca vai saber, pois jamais sentiu. Nem mesmo por seu filho. O endereço do apartamento de Virginia está aqui – falou entregando o a Narcisa.

"Agora se me der licença".Saiu do escritório deixando Narcisa desesperada.

- E agora Lucio o que eu faço? – Perguntou Narcisa ao retrato de Lucio.

- Draco é uma vergonha para os Malfoys, dever ser o sangue Black. Um Malfoy nunca ia se misturar aos Weasleys.

- Cala boca Lucio! Não vai ter jeito vou mostrar como nós enganamos Draco.Você já se foi, a única coisa que me da prazer é a vida social. Draco também me abandonou, se Parker cumprir as ameaças nunca mais serei recebida na sociedade.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gina passou a noite acordada tentando assimilar a novidade. Ia ser mãe isso a deixava feliz. Só faltava Draco em sua vida. Não se preocuparia com isso se dedicaria a cuidar dessa vida que estava começando.

Tinha mais sessão de fotos pela manhã, ligou desmarcando precisava de um tempo agora ia diminuir o ritmo de trabalho. Estava se arrumando para ir falar com Luna quando sua campainha tocou. Gina levou um susto ao se deparar com Narcisa Malfoy.

- Você vai me convidar para entrar, ou esse tipo de gentileza não faz parte de sua educação Weasley?

- Normalmente convido os amigos, não me lembro de você constar nessa lista – Respondeu Gina sem ficar intimidada.

- Olha aqui Weasley, não me agrada vir nesse antro que você chama de casa. Ontem fui procurada por um "amiguinho seu", ele gentilmente me contou sobre sua gravidez, usou certa persuasão para me obrigar esclarecer certos fatos.

- Então John foi procurá-la?

- Meu tempo é precioso, preciso que você me acompanhe até a mansão lá vou esclarecer tudo.

Gina e Narcisa aparataram na entrada da mansão. Narcisa pediu a ruiva que a seguisse andaram em enorme corredor onde diversos retratos falavam insultos a Gina.

- Muito bem creio que você deve saber o que é isso. – Falou Narcisa com sarcasmo.

- Claro. É uma penseira. Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Me acompanhe você vai mergulhar nos pensamentos de meu marido.

Em um segundo ela estava no escritório, Lucio Malfoy recebia uma carta de Hogwarts. Gina aproximou-se começando a ler a carta.

"_**Caro Sr. Malfoy",**_

_**meu nome é Kelly Bradd, estudo em Hogwarts com seu filho. Lamento mas a noticia que tenho para lhe dar, não será do seu agrado. Nunca houve namoro entre o seu filho é a Lovegood. A namorada de Draco é Virginia Weasley, aliás, sempre foi. Seu filho tem um gosto duvidoso fui trocada por ela como Sonserina que sou Não posso perder a chance de me vingar. Caso não esteja acreditando vá a Hogsmeade hoje é a nossa ultima visita antes do encerramento do ano. Andei bisbilhotando e descobri que eles se encontrarão, em um morro atrás da casa do gritos .Então verá com seus próprios olhos."**_

Lucio aparatou para sua surpresa e repulsa ouviu seu filho todo derretido com uma Weasley para Narcisa a cena também foi inédita. Ela nunca quis ver.

- Você está atrasada novamente. – Reclamou impaciente.

- Eu tive que me livrar do Rony.

- Tenho uma coisa pra te oferecer – Falou Draco

- O que é? – Perguntou curiosa.

- É o traje que quero ver você usando na minha formatura.

- É lindo, não tenho palavras,

- Apenas diga que me ama.

- Ta bom, aconteça o que acontecer. Vou te amar sempre seu bobo.

- Você está se despedindo de mim? – Falou brincalhão.

- Claro que não. – respondeu manhosa.

- Faça amor comigo. – pediu Draco.

- Aqui? – perguntou envergonhada.

- É. Qual o problema?

- Se alguém nos ver? -Questionou Gina.

- Tem razão atrás daquelas arvores ta bom pra você. A olhando de modo provocativo.

- Malfoy você é um pervertido.

- Apenas quero terminar de fazer o começamos naquele dia quando você tecnicamente era virgem.

Draco a levou para debaixo de algumas arvores, murmurou algo um colchonete apareceu, ele a deitou com calma devagar passou a despertar o desejo dela. Beijo-lhe os seios avidamente a fazendo gemer.

Eles se procuravam como se fosse a primeira vez, Gina tocou cada parte do corpo dele o fazendo implorar para deixá-lo possuí-la. Quando os corpos se tornaram um só, os movimentos estavam em sincronia perfeita. Após terem seus desejos satisfeitos, Draco aconchegou Gina em seu peito. Com o coração ainda acelerado, ele repetiu:

- Te amo Gina - murmurou.

- Eu também prometa que nunca vai me deixar.

- Prometo. Mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria. Estou enfeitiçado, ruiva.

Voltaram se amar novamente. Estavam tão entregues ao momento. Que não perceberam quando Lucio aparatou e ficou a observando a cena com nojo. Primeiro pensou em avançar em Draco. Depois resolveu voltar para casa e conversar com Narcisa.

- Cicy preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Fala logo Lucio.

- Seu filho andou nos enganando.

- Como assim?

- Ele tem um caso, com a Cadela dos Weasleys.

- Aquela ruiva da câmara secreta?

- Ela mesma. Será que se atreveu trair o Lorde? – Falou Lúcio

- Claro que não nosso filho sabe das conseqüências. – Respondeu Narcisa.-Você vai fazer o que?- Ele é maior de idade em nossas leis.Além, disso tem sua própria fortuna.Não contando com que você passou para o nome dele.

- Vou fazer uso de magia negra. – Respondeu Lucio

- Você pode matar meu filho. Isso não vou permitir, prefiro aturar a Weasley pobretona.

- Vou usar o obviato sentimentus. Vou fazer no dia que o Lorde vai acabar com Potter. Quando a confusão tiver formada, vou lançar o feitiço em Draco. Ele vai continuar sendo o mesmo só não lembrará de ter algum dia gostado da cadela.

- Lucio se o que Draco sentir for amor verdadeiro. O feitiço será quebrado se eles tiverem algo novamente.

- Por isso, você vai me prometer, se algo der errado. No dia da batalha final você, vai se encarregar de manter nosso. Filho longe da Vadia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De repente estavam de volta a sala dessa vez, Narcisa tirou a varinha murmurou um feitiço de sua mente saiu um fio prateado.

- Vamos Weasley antes que eu me arrependa – Falou Narcisa e novamente mergulharam na penseira.,

- Draco o que eu tenho para te contar é muito delicado, há poucos dias nós recebemos uma coruja de uma amiga sua, nos contando sobre seu relacionamento com Virginia Weasley.

- É verdade, quem mandou a coruja? Não precisa me contar foi Kelly Bradd.- continuou Draco debochado.

- Sim realmente, foi essa moça. Você sabe que seu pai ficou furioso.Mas entendeu quando a srta Bradd nos explicou a situação.

- Estou pronto para ouvir as mentiras da Bradd, pode começar.- Falou Draco furioso.

- Não vou dizer nada. Você vai ler o que a moça escreveu.- Falou entregando nas mãos de Draco um bilhete.

"**Caro Sr. Malfoy, **

**nunca houve namoro entre Draco e Luna Lovegood. Na verdade ele está namorando Virginia Weasley, O caso é antigo só não contei antes, porque tinha esperanças de reconquistá-lo. Sou sonserina, fiz diversas armações para separa-los. Draco descobriu então meu tiro saiu pela culatra. Tenho que confessar uma coisa, quando ainda namorava com ele, Comecei perceber que ele estava perdendo o interesse. Então resolvi usar um** **feitiço do** **livro proibido de Salazar que foi banido pelo ministério. A minha família tem um exemplar na coleção particular do meu pai. **

**Aproveitei a aula de DCAT e lancei sem ele perceber. Vocês devem conhecer. Elevàteamore, também sabem o efeito, bastava ele apenas me beijar, como estávamos namorando ia ser fácil . Algo aconteceu, Draco não apareceu aquela noite. Quando ele me beijou nada aconteceu. Então achei que tinha feito algo errado, resolvi esperar um pouco para tentar novamente. **

**Acabei descobrindo por que o feitiço não fez efeito comigo. Ele estava saindo com outra. Portanto Draco pode achar que ama a Weasley. Tenho certeza que está sobre ação do feitiço, lamento, mas não sei o como desfazer. Espero que algum dia vocês me perdoem. **

**Kelly Bradd'.**

- Deve ser mentira dessa maluca mãe. – falou Draco.

- Seu pai pesquisou e descobriu que esse feitiço existe. E a garota não está mentindo. Nos conversamos, ele achou melhor não falar nada com você. Quando o lorde o convocou, para invasão ele ia desfazer o feitiço no meio da confusão.

- Nos lutamos mãe, ele me estuporou, acho que não usou o tal contra feitiço.

- Draco sabe porque seu pai foi morto?

- Não. Do momento que cheguei até agora, só ouvi falar nas loucuras da Bradd.

- Porque se recusou te matar ouviu? Se ele não usou, eu mesma o farei. Foi a ultima vontade dele entendeu Draco?- falou Narcisa Gritando.

- Quais as causas desse contra feitiço – perguntou Draco.

- Se você estiver com essa moça por causa do feitiço lançado pela tal Kelly, quando for executado o sentimento em relação à Weasley vai desaparecer.

- Como eu vou saber se meu pai desfez o feitiço? – perguntou ansioso.

- Seu pai me contou que o efeito vai começar quando você encontrar a garota. – Respondeu Narcisa.

- Se eu não quiser que o feitiço seja desfeito? Eu amo Virginia mãe não consigo viver sem ela, ser for por feitiço eu não me importo.

- Você deve a vida ao seu pai não admito que fale assim. Se não tivesse envolvido com a tal Weasley, Você não trairia o lorde e seu pai estaria vivo.

- Eu provavelmente estaria preso Azkaban com ele. - Argumentou Draco.

- Lucio havia conseguido junto ao Lorde deixar você fora da batalha. Quanto a seu pai ele daria um jeito de se livrar da prisão. Como sempre fez caso nós perdêssemos.

- Não tente por a culpa em mim!- Gritou Draco.

- Do que você tem medo Draco, de descobrir que tudo não passou de uma ilusão?

- Se o amor por essa Weasley nojenta for verdadeiro, quando o feitiço for desfeito nada acontecerá. Você estará livre pra ficar com ela eu não vou me meter. A propósito tirei isso do seu dedo. Guarde até essa situação se resolver – falou Narcisa categórica.

- Tudo bem concordo. Sei que a Bradd está mentindo –falou confiante.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Novamente estavam no escritório, Gina estava pasma com as cenas Narcisa tornou a falar.

- O resto você já deve saber. Eu estou traindo o meu marido te mostrando esses fatos. "Pensando bem Weasley você deve ter algo especial. O meu Filho te ama, não levou em consideração a promessa que fiz ao pai dele. Passando me desprezar ao descobrir essa historia e o tal John Parker.'".

' Embora eu tenha sido obrigada a esclarecer as coisas sinto certo alivio. Não tinha me dado conta do quanto meu filho te ama. Espero sinceramente que um dia vocês me perdoem falou saindo da sala desaparecendo naquele emaranhado de portas."

Gina saiu da mansão aliviada, tinha apenas uma certeza Draco era inocente ela ia procurá-lo.

Contar tudo precisava dele para voltar ser feliz. Voltou rapidamente para casa,arrumou uma pequena mala seguiu via flú diretamente a Berlin.

Quando chegou na embaixada, foi atendida pela secretária.

- Seu nome não consta na agenda do Sr Malfoy. Vai me desculpar, mas são ordens expressas dele.

- Diga a ele que Virginia Weasley está aqui. Tem Urgência de Vê-lo.

Draco ouviu o leve rumor, estava de péssimo humor.Resolveu ir verificar quem ousava falar tão alto em sua ante sala. Ficou sem fala ao perceber a presença da causadora daquele tumulto. Apenas olharam-se de forma intensa, sem agüentar Gina foi até ele o beijou com toda paixão acumulada.

N/A Axei q o cap. ia fikar longo. por isso resolvi escrever + um agradeço a todas coleguinhas que tão lendo e comentando. deve ter alguns errinhos, o basico vcs vão entender, fiko mudando a história quando tento betar.Erika sei qdemorei a te mandarestou terminando o Ultimo se vc for betar memande E-mail.


	27. Surpresas do Amor

**N/A: Este é o ultimo e derradeiro capitulo da minha fic... espero que realmente vocês tenham gostado do meu trabalho. Abaixo estam os devidos agradecimentos.**

**Capitulo 26**

**Surpresas do Amor.**

Sem se importar com o olhar perplexo da secretária, eles trocaram beijos apaixonados. Ao separar-se em busca de ar, Gina notou o olhar divertido e surpreso da secretária, e então falou:

- Precisamos conversar Draco.

- Sra. Malcon desmarque meus compromissos.

- Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, o ministro da Magia Grego vai chegar em trinta minutos. Seria indelicado desmarcar este compromisso que está agendado desde antes de sua chegada.

- Tudo bem, vou atendê-lo. O encaminhe para a sala de reuniões. Venha me avisar assim que ele chegar. Enquanto isso não gostaria de ser interrompido.

-Já entendi - a secretária respondeu saindo da sala em seguida.

Draco entrou na sala com Gina trancou a Porta voltando a beijá-la. Gina sentia seu corpo em chamas, entregou-se aos carinhos durante um tempo depois o interrompeu.

- Draco você tem um compromisso daqui a pouco.

- Porque você tem que me lembrar logo agora quando estamos quase fazendo amor?- Murmurou Draco.

- Justamente para não ter que parar hora. "H" - Falou Gina divertida com o olhar de frustração de Draco.

- Então vamos conversar: o que te levou a voltar pros meus Braços? Não responda! Você descobriu o quanto me ama, dando um chute no traseiro do Parker.

- Não fale do John desse jeito. Ele é o maior responsável por eu ter vindo te procurar.

- Como assim Virginia? Pensei que você tivesse tomado a decisão sozinha, não quero ficar devendo favor a ninguém. - Falou ríspido.

- Calma Draco. Vou explicar tudo.

Foram interrompidos por uma batida discreta na porta. Draco abriu, era a secretária avisando a chegada do Ministro Grego.

- Sra. Malcon, essa é minha noiva Virginia Weasley. Ela acabou de chegar. Providencie para que chegue à minha casa via Flú. Entre em minha sala particular encontrará as instruções necessárias.

Draco deu um beijo rápido em Gina.

– Te encontro em casa. Então voltaremos a conversa. – Falou sério.

Quando estavam sozinhas, a secretária falou meio sem jeito:

- Desculpe-me Srta. Weasley. Não sabia que era noiva do Sr. Malfoy. Eu tenho ordens de só deixar entrar quem estiver agendado.

- Não se preocupe com isso, conheço o Draco suficiente para saber o quanto ele fica intragável, quando é contrariado.

- Aceita um chá? Se preferir, posso providenciar um café?- perguntou a secretária?

- Um chá. - Falou Gina.

A secretária fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha, logo apareceu diante de uma mesa de chá e uma enorme variedade de acompanhamentos.

Gina tomou chá comeu algumas torradas. Alguns segundos depois seu estomago, começou a revirar. O enjôo foi terrível. Extremamente pálida Gina perguntou:

- Onde tem um banheiro por aqui?

- Na sala particular do Sr. Malfoy. Esqueci de pedir para ele retirar o feitiço de proteção. Quando ele veio substituir meu antigo chefe. Me disse que eu não tentasse entrar em sua sala particular. Porque ele havia conjurado um feitiço de sangue. Portanto nunca entrei aí. Lá fora tem outro, eu posso lhe mostrar vamos.

- Não dá tempo. Leve-me até a entrada. Falou Gina com a palidez acentuada.

Elizabeth conduziu Gina até a uma porta. Ficava em um canto discreto. Gina apenas tocou na maçaneta, a porta abriu. Deixando a secretária boquiaberta.

Finalmente descobriu porque ele não permitia a entrada de estranhos. Ali estava estampada toda paixão por aquela moça em sua frente. Se os seus instintos estavam corretos ela iria ser mãe.

Mal conseguia disfarçar a surpresa ao ver a quantidade de fotos do casal. A ruiva não teve tempo para apreciar os detalhes. Correu para outra porta que julgou ser o banheiro. Onde vomitou tudo que acabara de comer.

A secretária ficou observando Gina depois falou:

- Eu também Enjoei assim no meu primeiro filho. Quer que eu chame o Sr. Malfoy? Não posso mandá-la passando mal via flú...

- Não. Ele está ocupado. E ainda não contei que estou grávida.

- Pretendia contar quando, Virginia? – Falou Draco pálido. Ele havia acabado de entrar na sala ouviu a ultima parte da conversa.

- Com licença. Se precisarem, estarei em minha sala. – Falou a Sra. Malcon.

- Na verdade voltei para desfazer o feitiço. Lembrei que estava trancada. Tome conta dela, que eu vou tentar terminar a reunião o mais rápido possível. - Draco falou ainda não recuperado do choque. - A Sra. tem razão. Ela não deve fazer uma viagem via Flú, enjoando desse jeito. Em minha escrivaninha está o meu endereço, por favor, despache a bagagem para minha casa.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy – Elisabeth falou por fim.

Gina observou diversas fotos deles em Hogwarts, viu também uma penseira onde ele depositava algumas lembranças.

- Nunca pensei que ele guardasse tanta coisa... -murmurou Gina

- Também fico impressionada, quando vejo esse lado do Sr. Malfoy. Essas coisas mostram que ele é humano.

- Draco é apenas carrancudo. Eu sempre compartilhei esse lado, que poucas pessoas conhecem, Sra. Malcon.

- Começo achar, que você Srta weasley é uma mulher de sorte.

- Me chame de Virginia.

- Tudo bem Virginia. Conheço uma poção maravilhosa, para enjôos. Escreveu os ingredientes no pergaminho e entregou a Gina.

Gina deitou no sofá, vencida pelo cansaço, adormeceu. Draco entrou na sala algumas horas depois. A reunião havia demorado além do previsto. Encontrou Gina adormecida. Ele achou sua ruiva maravilhosamente bela.

Ficou observando extasiado. Ela ia lhe dar um filho. Nunca havia sentido aquele misto de felicidade e desespero.

Caminhou até a escrivaninha abriu a gaveta, tirando da gaveta uma caixa, contendo as alianças que havia comprado quando tinha dezessete anos, Colocou. Pegou a mão de Gina com carinho fez o mesmo.

Então se ajoelhou perto do sofá, e beijou levemente na testa e acariciando a barriga, murmurou:

- Um filho... Devo estar sonhando...

- Você gostou de saber Draco?- perguntou Gina, sonolenta, que havia acordado.

- Vamos pra casa. Lá conversaremos a vontade. Minha secretária já despachou suas malas. Espere um minuto: – Falou antes de sair.

Draco saiu e avisou a secretária que estava indo embora. Ao retornar abraçou Gina e aparatou em uma bela casa na parte mágica de Berlim.

Gina, que estava um pouco enjoada, pediu:

- Draco, preciso preparar a poção que Sra Malcon indicou.

- Vou pedir a algum elfo para fazer isso. Estalou os dedos e um elfo apareceu em sua frente:

- Metri, mande preparar esta poção e arrume as coisas da Srta.Virginia Weasley no meu quarto.

- Sim meu senhor. Respondeu o elfo fazendo uma reverencia exagerada desaparecendo em seguida.

- Draco assim você me deixa sem jeito... O que eles vão pensar?

- Pequena, não se preocupe eles ficam felizes em cumprir nossas ordens faz parte da natureza deles.

Algum tempo depois o elfo voltou trazendo a poção, avisando que as coisas da Srta Vermelha já estavam no quarto do Senhor.

- Metri avise a todos os elfos da casa, que a Srta Vermelha tem nome. Eu lembro ter citado quando perfeitamente. Ela deve ser obedecida, pois logo também será a Dona da casa. Isto é minha esposa ouviu? – falou de forma brusca.

- Draco não é preciso tratá-los assim.

- Meu amor, eles tem que aprender te respeitar. Afinal você vai ser minha esposa. Outra coisa. Eu ainda não consegui escutar o sim vindo da sua boca.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento Draco?

- Você acha que guardei aquela aliança dos tempos de Hogwarts por falta de dinheiro? Ruiva quando mandei fazer nossas alianças, estava sendo sincero. Te amo Virginia Weasley. Quero que seja minha esposa.

Gina ficou emocionada com a forma amorosa do pedido. Mal podia acreditar que Draco tinha guardado aquele par de alianças. Essa era a resposta final que precisava, para acabar com todos os seus receios. Draco a pegou no colo aparatando no quarto.

Gina pode sentir todo desejo contido em Draco Os beijos eram exigentes, deixando o corpo de Gina em chamas. Aos poucos ele a despiu beijando cada pedaço dos recantos mais íntimos.

Fazendo Gina gemer de prazer. Ela também o tocava sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado.

Draco acariciou-lhe os seios, depois passou a sugá-los com delicadeza. Ela acariciava-lhe a nuca o sentindo estremecer, Draco passou a beijar o ventre descendo até alcançar a parte mais intima.

Onde explorou com a língua, passando a sugar enquanto os gemidos de Gina se tornavam mais altos até vê-la atingir o clímax.

Ele ficava excitado com a entrega de sua ruiva. Como ela o conhecia agora seria a sua vez de ser virado pelo avesso. Gina passou a tocá-lo com a boca tomando posse do membro rijo de excitação.

Depois de brincar um pouco o deixando louco, passou a lamber as partes mais intimas até alcançar a virilha...

Draco quase não conseguia se segurar, quando outra vez ela voltou a sugar com toda intimidade... Com a voz rouca ele implorou para ser amado.

Ela atendeu prontamente, encaixando-se no corpo dele. Cavalgando devagar, enquanto ele a estimulava o prazer dela com o dedo.

Sem agüentar ele aumentou o ritmo atingindo o clímax com os gemidos altos.

Isso a excitou, fazendo com que ela também atingisse o clímax. Deitando no peito dele até que os corações se acalmavam.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eles conversaram. Gina pode contar, como John foi importante na reaproximação deles. A pedido de Draco eles decidiram morar por tempo fora da Inglaterra. depois do casamento.

Agora viria a parte mais difícil, que era lidar com a imprensa, também com os Weasleys que odiavam os Malfoys e não faziam idéia do relacionamento deles.

Gina mandou uma coruja aos pais, marcando um chá na toca de maneira que ela pudesse dar a notícia, sem a interferência dos irmãos. Mesmo sem entender Molly e Arthur aguardavam a filha.

Foi extrema surpresa que eles a viram chegar acompanhada de Draco, ele examinou disfarçadamente a casa, que tantas vezes se referiu como chiqueiro.

Os moveis eram elegantes o ambiente requintado como ele jamais imaginou que seria a casa de um Weasley.

- Sei o que está pensando querido, quando nós conseguimos prosperar em nossas carreiras, reformamos a casa de nossos pais.Na verdade queríamos comprar outra. Num bairro elegante, mas eles preferem ficar onde sempre fomos felizes.

– Vamos falar com seus pais.

- Boa tarde Sr. Weasley, Sra... Draco fez um movimento e conjurou um belo ramalhete de flores, para Molly. Gina tomou a iniciativa, começando a falar:

- Eu pedi para encontrá-los a tarde, porque tenho que dar uma noticia importante. Também comunicar uma decisão.

Draco sentia-se observado, mas preferiu deixar Gina lidar com os Weasleys. Afinal eles são a família dela até agora.

- Eu vim comunicar a vocês, que estou Grávida de dois meses e meio, Vou me casar com o pai do bebê.

- Até ai eu entendi, tenho certeza que John ficou feliz com a noticia de ser pai. O que eu não estou entendendo, o que Malfoy está fazendo em nossa casa. Por acaso você vai trabalhar em alguma campanha do ministério? – Falou Arthur. Molly mais esperta já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo e interveio pela primeira vez".

- Deixe a menina explicar Arthur – Falou Molly temendo ter acertado em suas conclusões.

- Eu não estou grávida do John. O pai é Draco Malfoy – Falou Gina sentindo o pai ficar pálido.

- Como? Se voces nunca foram amigos? Como isso pode ter acontecido.? Desabafou Arthur.

Draco se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- Na verdade nosso relacionamento começou em Hogwarts. Quando Virginia estava no quinto ano. Ela ainda era apaixonada pelo Potter. Me aproximei para sacanear o Potter. Acabei me apaixonando. ficamos juntos até o final da guerra.

"Quando meus pais tomaram conhecimento do nosso namoro, fizeram uma armação. Conseguindo nos separar. Eu fui estudar em outro país, voltei a encontrar Virginia no casamento do Potter. Descobri o quanto amava sua filha".

"Passei investigar as circunstancia de nossa separação, então cheguei a conclusão: Que nós tínhamos sido enganados. Parker foi fundamental para estamos juntos novamente. Fez uma pausa voltou a falar":

- Tenho Certeza que Virginia saberá explicar melhor em outra ocasião oportuna.

Os pais de Gina ouviam a história perplexos.

- Quem tem conhecimento desse relacionamento além de Vocês? – Perguntou Arthur.

- Quando estávamos em Hogwarts, Luna, Harry, Mione, Snape, Dumbledore e Colin. Sem contar com os pais de Draco. - Respondeu Gina.

"Tem outra coisa, pretendo me casar com Draco. ficar morando alguns anos fora da Inglaterra".

"Nós precisamos do anonimato, para criar nossos filhos em paz. Draco recebeu uma proposta de ser efetivado como embaixador, na Alemanha concordei com os argumentos dele. – Falou Gina percebendo a expressão de tristeza da mãe".

- Seus irmãos vão ficar chocados. Com a noticia do seu casamento com Malfoy. – Falou Arthur

- Quero deixar claro para vocês, não estou pedindo permissão eu vim comunicar um fato. Amo vocês. Resolvi conversar longe do resto da família por respeito, como maior e independente não preciso pedir permissão para casar.

"Amo Draco. Vamos ter um filho. Espero contar com o apoio de voces. Para convencer o resto a família".

"Quero compartilhar minha felicidade com toda a família. Caso o contrario lamento muito. Mas eu me afasto. – Falou Gina sentindo certa decepção dos pais os mesmo tempo, contando com o apoio de Draco".

- Gina você sabe a nossa opinião a respeito da família do seu futuro marido. Mas vamos te apoiar sempre não é Arthur?

- Só nos resta desejar felicidades e amar a chegada de mais um neto mesmo ele sendo um Malfoy.

- Arthur! – gritou Molly.

No dia seguinte era manchete principal em todos os jornais bruxos a união de Draco Malfoy um dos solteirões mais cobiçados do momento e a Top Virginia Weasley.

Draco, para não ter que ficar repetindo as mesmas respostas. e de quebra aborrecer os ruivos que conhecera em Hogwarts. Convocou uma coletiva onde junto com Virginia responderia algumas perguntas.

- Sr. Malfoy.O namoro com srta Weasley, começou quando ela ainda namorava um famoso jogador de quadribol – pergunto um repórter do Proféta Diário.

- Na verdade o namoro com Virginia começou quando éramos adolescentes em Hogwarts. Namorávamos escondidos naquela época: Porque havia a guerra, sem contar o fato, de nossas famílias serem inimigas.

"Brigamos, seguimos caminhos opostos, Ela se tornou uma top model. Eu fui estudar fora do país".

"Só voltamos nos encontrar, no casamento de Harry Potter. Virginia estava namorando, portanto nada aconteceu".

"Ela terminou com o namorado. Estava na Itália a trabalho, então nos reencontramos. Por coincidência ficamos hospedados no mesmo hotel. então reatamos. Como estou trabalhando fora do país, resolvemos que seria melhor nos casarmos".

- Srta Weasley, é verdade que sua família é contra o casamento?

- Minha família me apóia em todas as decisões. Draco e alguns de meus irmãos tiveram certas diferenças, quando eram adolescentes. Mas hoje está tudo sob controle.

Depois de algum tempo, respondendo as perguntas mais absurdas. Draco e Gina encerraram a coletiva. Afirmando que não falariam mais sobre a vida pessoal.

O jantar com toda família Weasley foi combinado. Seria realizado uma semana antes do casamento.

Mesmo sem ter vontade de comparecer, Gina exigiu de Draco esse sacrifício. Ele viria da Alemanha exclusivamente para ocasião.

Mesmo sabendo que Narcisa ajudou separa-los, Depois de muita discussão decidiram convida-la para o casamento. A falta da mãe do noivo seria alvo de comentários na imprensa. Tudo que o casal preferia evitar no momento.

Gina saiu varias vezes com as amigas para comprar o enxoval do casamento. O item mais difícil de escolher foi o vestido de noiva. Depois de muita discussão com as amigas. Gina decidiu por um vestido tradicional.

- Gi ainda bem que você é magra se fosse eu a barriga estaria saliente.- Falou Luna.

- Gi tem certeza mesmo sobre jantar? os meninos estão furiosos. Ron está rosnando tanto, que nem pude contar a novidade. – Falou Mione.

- Que novidade? – Perguntou Gina

- Bem é que eu também estou grávida. Fiquei sabendo ontem, em um exame de rotina.

- Meus parabéns! Mione isso vai ser meu trunfo. –Brincou Gina. - Se a coisa apertar: Você solta a noticia. As três gargalharam.

- Agora só falta você amiga. – Falou Gina olhando para Luna.

- Assim que Harry terminar esse curso, vou para de tomar a poção. Ele passa muito tempo fora.Eu quero que o pai participe de tudo.

- Ainda bem que o casamento é daqui a duas semanas. senão tanto a noiva como uma das madrinhas, chamariam atenção devido as barriquinhas salientes. – Brincou Gina.

Depois de algumas horas as amigas se despediram, o novo encontro seria no jantar que prometia ser tumultuado.

Finalmente chegou a noite do jantar na casa dos Weasleys, Gina estava disfarçando o nervosismo. Draco foi buscá-la no apartamento em Nova York. Ela tinha finalmente cumprido toda a agenda de trabalho.

Draco ao vê-la reclamando, ficava perturbado. Pois de certa forma ajudou a montar tal agenda para separa-la de Parker.

Mas esse é um segredo que jamais contaria a Gina certamente ela seria capaz de cancelar o casamento só para puni-lo...

Chegaram à casa dos Weasleys via Flú. Draco odiava era o jeito mais rápido de Chegar. Mesmo a guerra tendo acabado, eles continuaram com as proteções.

Portanto ainda não podia aparatar para entrar na toca. "Os cabeças vermelhas são neuróticos pensou Draco".

Gina estava maravilhosa em belo vestido salmão. Draco ficava sem fôlego só em olhá-la, não pode deixar de pensar que poderiam estar fazendo coisas mais interessantes.

A casa estava cheia os Gêmeos elegantes com suas namoradas, ele as conhecia de Hogwarts. Ele ficou receoso quando Gina falou discretamente em seu ouvido:

- Os dois brutamontes são os Carlinhos Domador de Dragão. O outro é Gui desfazedor de feitiços do Gringots. E casado com Fleur Delacour a veela do torneio tribruxo.

"Se você conseguir conquistar um deles, os outros vão ficar quietos".

- Só agora você me avisa isso? - Ainda diz que ama. – Falou Draco entre os dentes.

- Brincadeirinha amor, mesmo que eles te detestem vão ter que aturar. eles conhecem bem o fogo Weasley.

- Eu também conheço. Você sabe qual eu prefiro. – Falou divertido enquanto caminhava em direção a um deles.

- Draco? – falou Gina enrubescendo. – Deixa eu te apresentar esses são Gui e Carlinhos. Espero que vocês confiem na minha capacidade de escolha falou dirigindo-se aos irmãos.

- Tudo bem Malfoy – Falou Gui sendo seguido pelo irmão.

- Você não pode negar que nos causou surpresa com esse relacionamento.

Harry se aproximou com Luna e comprimentou Draco.

- Como vai Malfoy – Falou percebendo o desconforto de Draco. –Vamos deixar Gina contando as aventura de Romeu e Julieta. Enquanto preparo fire whisky .Ou você prefere uma cerveja amanteigada.

- Aceito a primeira sugestão Vamos.

- Deve estar difícil para você, olha que Rony ainda não chegou.

- É aquele que andava com você e a Granger? Como fui esquecer o cara me odeia! Não que eu me importe com isso. Quero tentar manter um relacionamento amistoso com os Weasleys. Isso é importante para Virginia.

Draco mal acabara de fazer o comentário, Rony surgiu com Mione na lareira. Ao olhar para o louro deixou transparecer todo desagrado com a situação.

- Parece que o famoso Draco Malfoy, pagou pela língua. Juntou-se aos Weasleys pobretões. – Falou Rony com ironia.

- Você está enganado meu caro, Não me juntei aos Weasleys sou praticamente marido da "Weasley" que logo será uma Malfoy.

Ronald você prometeu! – Falou Mione

- Não sou obrigado ouvir insultos dentro de minha casa.

- Foi seu irmão que começou. – Falou quando Gina se aproximou.

- Olha aqui Rony isso serve para todos. Draco está aqui e merece ser tratado com respeito. Caso o contrario vamos embora. Nunca mais ponho os pés aqui - retrucou Gina, demonstrando o famoso fogo Weasley.

O silencio foi constrangedor. Molly salvou a situação anunciando que o jantar seria servido na sala ao lado.

Mesmo com o clima pesado. O jantar correu sem maiores problemas. Carlinhos seguido dos irmãos chamou Draco em canto isolado. Foi dando os avisos.

- Malfoy você não é o cara que eu gostaria de ter como cunhado. Mas como isso é inevitável. Vou lhe deixar claro uma coisa: Se você fizer minha irmã sofrer vai enfrentar a ira da nossa família.

- E quanto a você Weasley. – Falou Draco olhando diretamente para Rony. - Tente esquecer as diferenças de Hogwarts. Afinal somos adultos, e em vamos ser pais. Draco soltou a bomba se divertindo com a cara de espanto do outro.

Rony saiu para falar com Mione, Draco aproveitou para, sair da roda de cabeças vermelha como ele os chamava em pensamento. Suspirou aliviado quando o jantar terminou. Ele pode finalmente voltar para casa a salvo.

Enfim chegou o dia da cerimônia. Do casamento mais comentado depois das bodas de Potter. Draco vestiu um elegante traje Armani. A igreja estava lotada com maiores autoridades do mundo mágico.

Dumbledore que havia se aposentado. Concordou em realizar a cerimônia. Atendendo um pedido especial dos noivos. Draco observou entre os convidados de Gina John Parker.

Sua mãe também compareceu. Falaram-se rapidamente. Ela foi se sentar junto à esposa do ministro. Draco Já estava impaciente, quando o coral anunciou a entrada de Gina.

Draco se apaixonou novamente assim que a viu. Nenhuma mulher a superaria em beleza e magnetismo. Ela parecia uma dessa noivas, que ele vira quando andavam por Nova York trouxa.

Mesmo sem querer admitir ele sabia que nenhum traje bruxo daria aquele efeito em sua ruiva.

O vestido era diferente pareciam dois, a parte de cima tinha mangas compridas se ajustava ao outro. Um elegante tomara que caia realçando o colo. Os dois eram da cor perola. Olhando para Gina ninguém dizia que ela estava Grávida.

O cabelo em um elegante coque com fios enrolados caindo. A cabeça estava adornada com uma bela tiara de perolas. Combinando com o conjunto de brincos e colar.

Quanto mais ela se aproximava, mais Draco agradecia a Salazar o dia em que resolveu roubar-lhe o primeiro beijo. Só queria para atormentar Potter, e hoje era o que o fazia o homem mais feliz da Terra.

Quando ela chegou. Ele deixou transparecer, todo amor. Sem se importar com a presença dos outros. Sentia nesse momento seus olhos estavam azuis. A beijou discretamente. Então a cerimônia começou.

- Caros amigos, é com prazer, que resolvi interromper o merecido descanso. Como apreciador de amores impossíveis. Não podia faltar ao maior desfecho desse conturbado relacionamento.

"Tudo conspirava contra. As famílias eram inimigas, havia o preconceito social, guerra. Se eu fosse enumerar, não sairíamos daqui hoje. Porém eles tinham a favor um sentimento poderoso chamado amor."

"Por isso é com muito prazer que eu pergunto? Virginia Molly Weasley aceita Draco Black Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo?".

- Aceito. –Respondeu emocionada.

- Draco Black Malfoy. Aceita Virginia Molly Weasley como sua legitima esposa?

- Aceito.

Por meio da autoridade a mim concedida. Consagro essas alianças e escrevo no livro mágico a união dessas almas.

Com um toque da varinha um livro grosso apareceu. Draco e Gina caminharam até Dumbledore. Que fez aparecer no dedo deles a aliança que cada um desejava, por coincidência era a mesma trocada em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore a conhecia e sorriu discretamente. Com mais um toque fez sair uma energia do corpo cada um. Que se juntou transformando em uma, entrando no livro mágico.

Na família Malfoy foi acrescentado o nome Virginia Weasley, o mesmo aconteceu na parte Weasley o nome de Draco aparecia. A cerimônia terminou o casal foi para um elegante salão onde haveria uma recepção.

A festa ocorreu sem incidentes. Um novo casal se formou, John ficou encantado com a bela Padma Patil. Parvati também compareceu com o marido. Um famoso astrólogo Inglês. Pela silhueta esperava o primeiro filho. Eles aproveitaram para matar saudades dos antigos colegas de Hogwarts. Partiram para Itália em lua de Mel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina ficou surpresa, ao descobrir que eles iam se hospedar no mesmo Hotel onde ela havia ficado grávida. Draco alugou a suíte presidencial, avisou para recepção que não gostaria de ser interrompido.

Deixou a suíte reservada com três dias de antecedência, pois queria fazer uma pequena surpresa a sua amada.

Draco conseguiu reproduzir vários ambientes, o corredor onde ele a beijara a primeira vez. Não poderia faltar uma replica do quarto, da mansão, onde fizeram amor.

Ao chegar no hotel, Draco pediu a Gina que fechasse os olhos, ele a carregou no colo a levando pelo corredor idêntico ao de Hogwarts. Então a colocou no chão. Ficou extasiado com expressão maravilhada da ruiva.

- O que significa isso amor? – Perguntou Gina

- Queria te lembrar como tudo começou.

- Draco nunca mais consegui te esquecer, depois daquele beijo.

- Que tal me mostrar o quanto ainda se lembra? – Provocou o louro.

Gina o beijou de forma intensa. Suas mãos tinham vontade própria começaram explorar o corpo sedento do amado.

- Calma, pequena, ta com pressa?- brincou não permitindo que ela se afastasse.

- Ainda não consegui recuperar o tempo que perdemos - disse Gina sussurrando.

- vou te compensar muitas vezes ruiva.

- Que tal começar agora. – Falou Gina colando o corpo ao dele. Ela pode sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Começando mover o corpo contra o dela enquanto a mão descia sobre os quadris arredondados de Gina arrancando leves suspiros.

Draco passou a beijá-la no pescoço dando leves mordidas. Ela sentia um fogo crescendo e tomando conta do corpo. Discretamente ela desabotoou a calça dele, a fazendo escorregar, enquanto sua mão avançava sentindo a forte ereção.

Com a outra passou a desabotoar a camisa, visualizando o peito bem definido. Passando dar leves chupões sem se importar com as manchas roxas que apareciam. Ele então murmurou:

- Assim vamos fazer amor aqui mesmo, ruiva. - falou mal reconhecendo a própria voz

- Essa é a idéia – Falou em tom de brincadeira. Gina ajoelhou-se passando explorar com boca deixando louco de desejo sem conseguir controlar os gemidos que eram altos. Ele tornou a falar:

- Não faz assim amor, meu controle está por fio eu quero te dar prazer também. - Murmurou.

Então não se controle, eu fico louca vendo o quanto te excito. – Falou redobrando as caricias.

Draco se entregou ao toque dela. Sem se dar conta Gina Draco a deixou apenas de lingerie. Então reverteu a situação encaixando Gina em sua cintura. A possuiu no corredor fazendo os corpos chegarem ao clímax.

Ele a levou para o quarto e voltou a beijá-la. Ainda muito excitado com visão de Gina com a lingerie vermelha com meias de seda aos pouco tornou dar vazão ao desejo.

Tirou o sutien dela reparou que seios dela estavam maiores, por conta da gravidez passou a língua no bico que no mesmo segundo mostrou a como ela estava excitada.

Draco passou a sugá-los enquanto. Gina tremia a cada toque então ele desceu beijando até chegar ao ventre. Gina já conhecia poder devastador da língua de Draco em seu corpo.

Ela implorou para ser possuída. Draco atendeu ao pedido a penetrando suavemente, aos poucos seus corpos passaram a se movimentar no mesmo ritmo. Draco sentiu as contrações do corpo da amada mostrando o momento do orgasmo. Então se juntou a ela partilhando juntos aquele momento mágico.

- Eu te amo sra Malfoy. Nunca conseguiria ser feliz sem você.

- Eu também Draco. Sabe estou desconfiada que vamos ter Gêmeos.

- Weasley isso é hora pra dizer uma coisa dessas? – falou beijando Gina com amor.

- Pensei que fosse senhora Malfoy. - Brincou Gina

- Pelo jeito que começamos vamos empatar com sua família.

- Você se importa?

- Vou amar tudo que vier de você. Mesmo que sejam todos ruivos e Grifinórios. Agora vamos tomar banho para jantarmos. –Falou Draco

Assim começou a vida do casal mais improvável de Hogwarts.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Alguns anos se passaram, desde a cerimônia de casamento. Eles agora tinham cinco filhos. Derek e Thomas eram gêmeos tinham dez anos, Jennifer, era dois anos mais nova.

Quando eles haviam decidido não ter mais filhos. Gina descobriu que estava grávida novamente.

Foi então que chegaram John, e Victoria. Eles eram os ruivos da família. Como os irmãos tinham os olhos cinza do pai. "O nome do caçula causou algumas brigas entre eles, mas ela sabia domar o seu Dragão".

- Draco você já conversou com Derek e Thomas? Eles estão terríveis vou estuporar os dois.- Falou Gina descontrolada.

- Eles têm a minha aparência e a diabrura dos seus irmãos. E ainda arrastam a Jenny nessas aventuras.

- Falar neles você não acha que eles estão muito quietos? Você trancou o escritório onde está a penseira...?

Ao chegar ao escritório encontrou os cinco apreciando Draco roubar o primeiro beijo de Gina e logo depois insulta-la.

- Hum, hum pigarreou os dois fazendo com que eles levassem um susto.

Na cara de pau Derek Falou:

- Foi sem querer Mãe, pai, não queríamos espionar vocês.

**_- Ta bom crianças vamos deixar passar dessa vez – Falou Draco fingindo estar zangado. Mas nem tentem fazem isso novamente. Agora já pro quarto _** **_- Essa foi por pouco já pensou se eles vissem a fulga do natal? – Falou Gina abraçando Draco._** **_- Acho melhor nós a tirarmos do escritório. Afinal tem coisas que deixaram muita gente roxa de vergonha. - falou Draco _**

- Não querido apenas descobririam as Surpresas do Amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek e Tom que haviam escutado escondidos, a conversa dos pais. voltou ao quarto e falou:

- Escutou Tom, Jenny, Vic e John. Temos que arrumar um jeito de por a mão nessa penseira novamente e descobrir o que são as tais Surpresa do Amor.

**Fim**

**N/A: Finalmente acabou...**

**Vocês não sabem como eu estou triste com essa despedida, mais ao mesmo tempo feliz, pois estou uma sensação de dever cumprido. Espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever... Gostaria de agradecer a todos que com paciência esperaram os meus atrasos, me deram "puxões de orelha", apontaram meus erros, e etc...**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Primeiramente eu queria agradecer as amigas maravilhosas que eu fiz ao escrever essa fic. **

**Rute Riddle: **Obrigado por ter me ensinado, sem você a fic não ia ao ar, por isso que te agradeço. Obrigado também por ter sempre me mandado review, e por ter se tornado tão boa amiga... Bjos!

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Amiga linda... Obrigado por ter me aturado esse tempo todo... Obrigado por ter me ajudado quando eu precisava conta sempre comigo! Obrigado por ter comentado sempre na minha fic... Bjos!

**Lou Malfoy: **Migaa! Obrigado por ter que ficar me ouvindo toda noite (quase toda) no MSN... Eu reclamando ninguém merece! Obrigado por ter comentado na minha fic também... Te adoro! Bjos!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Fran... Valeu por estar sempre comentando... E eu quero vê logo esse encontro, pelo MSN, hein! Espero que tenha gostado da minha fic... Bjos!

**Erica Weasley: **Beta linda... Pena você não ter podido betar esse capitulo aqui também, mais eu te entendo, sei que você anda muito ocupada... Mais eu sei que se você pudesse betaria ele... Te adoro! Bjos!

**Miaka: **Amiga linda, obrigado por ter comentado em todos os capítulos (quase todos)obrigado por fazer a capa da "Renascer" obrigado mesmo, conta sempre comigo! Bjos!

Flowers\o

Acabou... bem... as reviews serão respondidas pelo reply, como sempre...espero que tenham gostado... comentem e ... ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!

Bjos

Jessy Malfoy.

23


End file.
